


Drabblation

by Izzy_Grinch



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: AND a breakfast, AU, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Bromance, Canon Disabled Character, Caring Leon, Drabbles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FINALLY a proper vacation, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gen, Gen & Slash, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Leon's bloodhound, Leon's jokes, Living Together, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Resident Evil: Damnation, Protectiveness, Romance, Teasing, almost married - Freeform, canon events, grumpy Sasha, working together, yes the canon states he had a bloodhound once
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3316190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_Grinch/pseuds/Izzy_Grinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Почти полсотни Кеннеченко-драбблов. Луис затесался постольку-поскольку. Канон, пост-канон, горсть AUшек (кофешоп? космоопера? фэнтези? вам сюда!), рождественские спешлы. Леон пошучивает, Саша сердится, и ни один из них не признается, что влюбился первым.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1-10

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Drabblation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924738) by [Izzy_Grinch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_Grinch/pseuds/Izzy_Grinch)



**#1 Комфорт**

Квартира Леона являла собой типичное логово холостяка, в котором никто к тому же не жил. Новая кухня со страниц каталога, полупустые комнаты, душевая кабинка вместо настоящей ванны.

Бадди откинулся на спинку дивана и прикрыл глаза. Ему ужасно не хватало этого простого комфорта.

 

 **#2** **Дождь**

Дождь настиг его по дороге с занятий, пришлось укрыться на остановке. Ему пока тяжело давалось править коляску одной рукой, чтобы второй держать зонт.

Это был настоящий ливень, вроде тех, что частят в тропиках, хотя он и понятия не имеет, как там, в тропиках.

Совершенно мокрый Леон вбежал под крышу.

− Опять разминулись!

Он потряс головой, разбрызгивая воду, и, присев перед Бадди на корточки, потрепал его по колену.

Дождь хлестал, как одержимый.

 

 **#3** **Имя**

− «Бадди». Ты ведь понимаешь, что это даже на собачью кличку не тянет.

− Ну спасибо. Джей Ди, конечно, должен был для начала с тобой посоветоваться, как меня называть.

− А «Са-ша» еле выговоришь. У нас нет такой буквы.

− У вас тут много чего нет. Чувства такта, например.

− «Алекс».

− Оставь себе свои американизмы.

− Алекс.

− Нет.

Леон прижимается к его уху губами и глухо стонет:

− Аахлекс.

− Что, черт возьми, ты делаешь?

− Даю тебе новое имя.

 

**#4 Жизнь**

Когда тросы лопнули и кабинка со скрежетом устремилась вниз, у Леона перед глазами пронеслась вся его жизнь. Бадди видел только протянутую к нему руку.

 

 **#** **5** **Слабость**

Слабость Леона заключалась в помощи другим людям. Он сдохнет, но протащит первого встречного еще пять метров, если тот не в состоянии идти сам.

Слабостью Саши стали его собственные никчемные ноги. Он обездвижен и навечно прикован к коляске, ни о каких пяти метрах не может быть и речи.

Но вот Леон поднимает его бесполезное тело на руки и преодолевает ступени до квартиры, а после возвращается за коляской.

 

**#6 Всегда**

В баре было сильно накурено.

− Сколько еще ты собираешься платить за мою выпивку?

− Всегда. Орешков?

 

 **#7** **Дом**

Школы, жилые здания, целые улицы разрушены. Тела и разрозненные останки мутантов убирать не успевают, и от них, спекшихся на солнце, поднимается чудовищная вонь.

Вертолет садится рядом с пересохшим фонтаном. Приходится перекрикивать шум винта:

− Спрашиваю последний раз! Ты летишь?

− Я нужен здесь. Это мой дом.

− Ну, тогда пиши письма!

Леон пожимает его сухую ладонь и, перепрыгнув торчащую из асфальта железку, забирается в кабину.

Вертолет поднимается, расшвыривая бумажный мусор.

 

**#8 Волны**

Боль терпима, пока не достигает своего пика. Тогда словно гигантские волны, одна за другой, всей своей сокрушительной мощью захлестывают его с головой; бьют в грудь, прижимая ребра к самому позвоночнику; сносят с ног, выворачивая коленные чашечки; лишают слуха, разрывая барабанные перепонки; слепят, застилая глаза едкой соленой водой.

Затем буря ненадолго стихает, но каждый следующий вал кажется последним.

 

**#9 Скорость**

Работа закончена. Коляска подпрыгивает, преодолевая порожек гаража, и оказывается на улице. Бадди гложут сомнения. Леон ободряюще хлопает его по плечу.

Коляска начинает вибрировать, с рокотом устремляется вперед, сначала медленно, а затем разгоняясь все быстрее и быстрее по пустынной дороге.

− Ну? Разве не круто? − кричит Леон у него за спиной. Он сделал сзади приступку, как у собачьей упряжки, только на колесиках.

Бадди не отвечает. От ветра у него слезятся глаза.

 

**#10 Супермаркет**

Бадди никогда не бывал в таких огромных магазинах. Америка и правда сильно отличается от их страны. Джей Ди понравилось бы.

− Мы должны обойти здесь _все_? − он посмотрел на список в руках Леона.

− Да, оба этажа и каждый отдел до восьми вечера.

− Почему до восьми?

Леон поманил его к себе и шепотом объяснил:

− Потому что в восемь все выходы блокируются, а тех, кто не успел уйти, ловят и пускают на гамбургеры.

Бадди запоздало понял, что над ним потешаются. Он оскалился и забрал тележку:

− Смотри сам не превратись в гамбургер. А то как бы у тех, кому его есть, не случилось несварения.


	2. 11-20

**#** **11** **Солнце**

− Вот это я называю отпуском!

Леон скинул дорожную сумку на пол и раздвинул стеклянные двери террасы. Через десять метров чистейшего белого песка начиналось синее-синее море.

− Президент спросил где, я показал пальцем − и вилла моя. На этом преимущества жизни спецагента заканчиваются.

Саша стоял в полумраке комнаты, не решаясь выйти на берег. Леон ловко перемахнул перила, и солнце заиграло в его светлых волосах.

 

 **#1** **2** **Влюбленный**

Леон полагал, что влюблен в Аду. Она ведь вся такая-разэтакая, еще и платье с вырезом.

Спустя две недели полуночных разговоров с Восточной Славянской Республикой по скайпу, Леон понял, что ошибался.

 

**#13 Смерть**

Умирали все.

Его невеста, его ученики, его друзья, его враги, его ликеры. Какие-то люди в переулках. Бродячие животные. Сожженные растения.

Умирали все. Только почему-то не он.

 

 **#1** **4** **Счастье**

Между водой и низким потолком клубился пар. В мутном зеркале видны были только неясные пятна. На двери как будто выступил пот. Леон медленно погрузился в горячее нутро ванны. Защипало свежие ранки. Отпустило скованные мышцы.

Это, наверное, и называется счастьем.

 

 **#1** **5** **Руки**

Ребра скрипят, так сильны тиски бронированного тирана. Леон не может вздохнуть. Он не может сделать ни единого гребаного вздоха. Ни одного. Не может.

Руки Бадди растрясли его посреди ночи, чтобы вырвать из лап кошмара.

 

**#16 Боль**

Леон мысленно взвыл, но сдержался и даже устоял на ногах.

В детстве он почти не влипал в дурацкие истории, кончавшиеся драками, и редко падал с заборов или велосипедов, так что ему удалось сохранить свой нос в первозданном − и весьма неплохом, стоит отметить! − виде.

Сейчас же чувство было такое, словно его орган обоняния (и слегка обаяния), совершив полный оборот вокруг головы, навеки утратил свои дыхательные способности.

Удар у Козаченко был что надо.

 

**#17 Страх**

Скрежеща зубами под шум вертолетных лопастей, он смиренно сносит перелет. На аэродроме, куда их привозят, он не произносит ни слова и покорно занимает место в самолете. При подъеме слегка трясет, и он до побелевших костяшек впивается в подлокотники.

Он представляет, как на высоте его тело, наконец, сдастся и наружу, проломив череп, вырвется монстр. Как, бешено вращаясь, щупальца снесут голову Кеннеди, как начнется перестрелка, как в итоге самолет по спирали рухнет в Тихий океан.

− Мы скоро вытащим из тебя эту штуку, − Леон, перегнувшись через сиденье, ставит ему на голову холодную бутылку содовой.

 

**#18 Секс**

Они растянулись на прохладном полу, влажные от пота и разгоряченные. У Бадди стучало в ушах. Леон лежал так близко, что их плечи соприкасались и кожа одного как будто вплавилась в кожу другого.

− Ну ты меня и укатал!

Бадди отпихнул Кеннеди вместе с его неуместными комментариями и незаметно улыбнулся.

 

**#** **19 Телефон**

Свой крутой, с наворотами, телефончик он очень любил. Внутри была начинка, лишь слегка уступавшая человеческому мозгу по сложности строения. Новейшие шпионские программы Леон ставил сам, пусть они поддавались со скрипом, а Ханниган настойчиво предлагала «прислать человека». Вряд ли, впрочем, «человек» смог бы решить проблему с периодической потерей спутниковой связи, но это ничего, они и так, вдвоем, без спутника и человека, были вполне счастливы. Телефон знал команды вроде «работай, падла», «заткнись», «где твоя чертова зарядка», исправно (по четным дням) выполнял функции будильника, по нечетным сообщал новости и иногда показывал половину любого фильма на выбор. Кеннеди свято верил, что не пройдет и года, как знатный список умений его телефона пополнит электробритва или фляга со скотчем тридцатилетней выдержки.

Но их счастье было невозможно. И когда телефон швырнули в пыль и безжалостно растоптали грязным сапогом, Леон слышал, как вместе с пластиковым корпусом разбивается его сердце.

 

 **#2** **0** **Ветер**

То ли от завываний ветра, то ли от пустоты в постели, но Бадди проснулся. Была глубокая ночь, за окном ходуном ходили кроны деревьев. Бадди в темноте натянул штаны и спустился на кухню.

− Три часа. Чем ты тут занимаешься?

− Кофе, сэндвичи, − Леон поставил тарелку на стол. − Хотел предложить тебе заняться любовью, но ты захрапел и отвернулся, − он развел руками. − Вот, нашел достойную альтернативу.

Бадди закатил глаза и сел верхом на стул. У Леона были дурацкие шорты с Бэтменом.

− Ураганы здесь частенько. Тебе придется привыкнуть, − Леон подтащил второй стул поближе к Бадди.

− Ладно, − он зевнул. − Пойдем.

− М?

− Ты там что-то предлагал.

Утром они жевали холодные сэндвичи и с любопытством наблюдали, как сосед заполошно бегает вокруг своей машины, раздавленной упавшим деревом.


	3. 21-30

**#21 Подарок**

− Клянусь, это ты заразил меня. Специально.

− Твоя вера в то, что я испытываю неземное удовольствие от созерцания твоей опухшей рожи, просто восхищает.

− Отрадно знать, что даже в таком виде я тебя восхищаю.

− Кто о чем, а Кеннеди всё о себе. Держи свои праздничные антибиотики. Могу полить взбитыми сливками.

− А что в той руке?

− Просто упаковочная бумага и три слоя самого липкого скотча.

− Ну-ну, посмотрим. И это... это... Черт, у тебя действительно пунктик на связывании!

− В последний раз ты не жаловался.

− Постой-ка... Left 4 Dead, серьезно? Мне этого добра по горло хватило в жизни. И, к слову, у меня нет Xbox.

− Уже есть. Глотай таблетки и тащи свою простуженную задницу в комнату.

 

 **#** **22** **З** **накомство**

Здоровенный бладхаунд едва не сбивает его с ног, когда, выпрямившись во весь свой немалый рост, кладет тяжелые лапищи ему на плечи.

− Сидеть, Гвидо, сидеть.

Леон похлопывает пса повыше хвоста, и Гвидо послушно отступает, не сводя, впрочем, с гостя внимательного взгляда. Повинуясь внезапному инстинкту, Бадди протягивает руку вслед за отодвинувшейся мордой. Холодный нос обнюхивает ладонь и остается доволен учуянным. Бадди чешет складочки за длинными ушами.

− Ты не говорил, что держишь собаку.

− Хотел, чтобы ваше знакомство было неожиданным.

− Вот уж точно неожиданность: пес выглядит умнее своего хозяина.

Гвидо оглядывается на Леона и как будто насмешливо поднимает брови.

 

**#23 Гром и молния**

Прыткая, острая молния вспыхивает где-то высоко за тучами, а бьет точно в цель и наповал. Молния пускает по коже голубоватые всполохи статического электричества.

Тяжелый, раскатистый гром немедленно раздается следом, пусть его удар почти не наносит ущерба, но отвлекает внимание. Гром насыщает тело своей силой.

 

**#24 Небо**

Бадди проснулся и, лежа на боку, смотрел в небо. А может, ему только казалось, что это небо. По крайней мере, оно было голубым, ярко искрилось и обещало безоблачную погоду.

− Надеюсь, ты думаешь о том, как я хорош?

− О, иди к черту.

Бадди отвернулся. За окном утреннее небо было в разы хуже.

 

 **#2** **5** **Мелодия**

Леон всегда следит за ритмом. За ритмом своего дыхания; собственных и вражеских шагов; одиночных выстрелов, перемежающихся длинными очередями. Все опасные, беспокойные звуки сливаются в особенную мелодию, которая раздается в его голове, слегка резонируя от стенок черепной коробки.

Если бы Леон слышал одни только сухие взрывы и грохот собственного пульса, он бы давно сошел с ума.

 

 **#26** **Улыбка**

Как ни прискорбно, но они оба почти не улыбаются. Леон располагает только ухмылкой, по хитрожопости которой порой не разберешь: всыплет он тебе сейчас или отдастся прямо на месте. У Саши и того хуже − оскал со скудным набором выражений.

Но, найдя друг друга в толчее аэропорта, первое, что они делают, так это широко-широко улыбаются.

 

 **#2** **7** **Поцелуй**

Операция прошла тяжело. После анестезии Сашу мучает чудовищная жажда, как с похмелья, и сонливость. Он то и дело проваливается в глухое забытье без сновидений и, просыпаясь, теряется во времени.

В приоткрывшуюся дверь просовывается неунывающая голова Кеннеди.

− Ага! − агент проходит к койке, с деловым видом рассматривая приборы. − Представляешь? Мне велели ждать до девяти, мол, посещения строго по часам. Как будто, раз я ждал всю ночь, мне не трудно посидеть еще! Как будто я стал их слушать... − он ухмыляется, довольный своей непокорностью.

Саша хочет спросить, как же тогда Леон пробрался сюда, но язык словно присыпан неподъемной кучей песка.

− Ты отлично выглядишь без налитых кровью глаз и этих, знаешь, своих «гррр, я всех ненавижу» штучек.

Леон легонько притрагивается к подушке рядом с щекой Саши, не прикасаясь к нему самому из страха навредить.

− Там внизу есть автомат со льдом и минералкой, надо бы притолкать его сюда, пропустим по стаканчику.

Саша на секунду прикрывает глаза в знак согласия на неловкую заботу Кеннеди, который уже торопится к двери.

− Я мигом, − на пороге он оглядывается, чтобы послать Саше дурашливый поцелуй. Сухие губы против воли трогает слабая улыбка.

 

 **#28 Волосы**

Леон, не приемля услуг парикмахера, обставлялся зеркалами со всех сторон и самостоятельно подравнивал отросшие волосы. По мнению Бадди, длина Кеннеди шла, но это был один из тех маленьких секретиков, которые остаются невысказанными, поэтому Саша помалкивал и даже искренне стремился помочь со стрижкой хотя бы затылка. Леон в ответ острил:

− Нет уж, спасибо. Не хочу снова, как в армии, сверкать лысиной.

Или:

− Я ведь не просто агент, знаешь, я _супер_ агент, что как бы подразумевает весьма широкий и разнообразный спектр моих способностей.

Впрочем, когда последний волосок был смыт в раковину, а машинка и ножницы убраны, Леон обнаружился сидящим верхом у Бадди на коленях с самым непринужденным видом, на который только был способен, и с руками, властно направлявшими ладони Саши оценить, насколько аккуратно подстрижен затылок.

 

**#29 Небеса**

− Думаешь, есть там кто-нибудь? − Бадди запрокидывает голову, прижимаясь затылком к гранитному бортику фонтана.

− Да, парочка архангелов точно сыщется. Уверен, они отвернулись и не смотрят по уважительной причине. Иначе как еще объяснить это: я с ножом против бронированных двадцатифутовых уродов?

− Как ты можешь продолжать шутить...

− А что, предлагаешь обняться и поплакать?

Сверху низвергается град пуль, взметая асфальтовую крошку, и насмерть изрешечивает ближайшего тирана.

Есть или нет, но сегодня небесам угодно, чтобы эти двое жили.

 

 **#30 Картофель**

Бадди освоился, понял Леон, когда переступил порог и впервые втянул носом не приевшийся запах полуфабрикатов, которыми они, два холостяка, исправно питались на протяжении недель, а отдающий приятным тянущим чувством в желудке аромат выпечки.

− Я как будто женат. Добрый вечер, дорогая.

− Ты идиот. И не как будто, а на самом деле.

Они откупорили по пиву и ополовинили бутылки в молчании. Бадди злился. Леон гадал, сглатывая слюну, что же там, за дверцей духовки.

− Картофельный пирог. Ирина научила меня. Это был единственный способ заставить Джей Ди не болтать хотя бы полчаса.

Он коротко улыбнулся и едва не выронил скользкую бутылку, когда Леон от всей души хлопнул его по спине:

− Тебе придется сделать еще штук семь. Этот я проглочу мигом.


	4. 31-40

**#31** **Уши**

В ночь перед Хэллоуином спалось плохо. Бадди наслушался историй про чуждый праздник, и его впечатлительность в сговоре с мозгом сыграли злую шутку: ему снился чертов Кеннеди в костюме Пасхального Кролика. Весь сон напролет он скакал по пятам за Сашей и норовил присобачить к нему медвежьи уши. «Водка и балалайка у меня тоже есть!» − кричал он, совершая пятифутовые прыжки в длину. Бадди вертелся, комкал простыню, однако, проснувшись и задремав снова, продолжал видеть все тот же бред.

Под утро терпение его истощилось, и, вскочив, он бросился одеваться с еще не сформировавшимся до конца намерением во что бы то ни стало покинуть страну.

Но вместо штанов из шкафа выпал полоумный Кеннеди в окровавленном пододеяльнике и едва не наградил Сашу инфарктом. А затем выдал пространную речь о том, что с прошлого Comic-чего-то там у него остался ненадеванный костюм мрачного эльфа из какой-то там игры, что он хотел заказать еще парочку ушей(!) для Бадди, но потом подумал, какой из Бадди к черту эльф, и приобрел чудесную шелковистую бороду, и что не надо бить его по лицу, пожалуйста, ай.

Весь ужас в том, что Бадди не заметил, когда его сны и действительность приобрели такую сумасшедшую схожесть.

 

 **#32** **Прикосновения**

Обхватив ладонью икру, он ведет вверх, массируя мышцы, и, склонившись, мягко касается губами кожи под коленом. Бадди вздрагивает.

− Что такое?

− Я как будто... Мне показалось...

Они смотрят друг на друга пытливо и немного с недоверием, а затем Леон просит его закрыть глаза и бережно целует второе колено. Бадди выдыхает:

− Я чувствую.

 

 **#33** **Целостность**

Если жизнь − это собранные воедино части: семья, друзья, дом, кондитерская на углу, − то противостояние уничтожило их все, одну за другой, методично и безразлично, оставив только его, Бадди, ныне − лишь пустую оболочку, сброшенную кожу, в которую больше не влезть. Боль утраты так велика, что ему кажется, будто он провел в этом состоянии вечность, будто не было ничего другого, будто смысл жизни всегда заключался в том, чтобы побыстрее сдохнуть.

Если жизнь − это собранные воедино части: слова ободрения, тянущая вверх ладонь, подставленное плечо, острая шутка в момент отчаяния, − то Бадди сможет жить дальше.

 

  **#34** **Окончание**

Первый после войны учебный год заканчивается весело, слегка чересчур, слегка надрывно, но, в конце концов, людям есть, что праздновать и чему радоваться. В начальной школе нет выпускных, но есть балы, пышные платья и смокинги, до смешного нелепые на детях.

Бадди, без галстука, со смутным, гнетущим чувством где-то под сердцем, наблюдает за своими учениками. За теми из них, кто... Он обещал себе думать об этом как можно меньше, но разве можно..?

− Не нашел тут ничего крепче яблочного сока, но прихватил кое-что из дома.

Бадди рывком разворачивает каталку, и Леон, козырнув ладонью от виска, приподнимает полу куртки, где тускло поблескивает гладкий бок знакомой фляги.

 

 **#35** **Болезнь**

Бадди сгибается пополам и выблевывает на чистый пол заказного фольксвагена жижу с красноватыми сгустками, вероятно, ошметками легких или других внутренностей. Леон крепко держит его за плечи, и в те короткие мгновения, когда Бадди распрямляется и они встречаются взглядами, на лице агента − выражение искреннего, отчаянного сочувствия.

Ему резко стало хуже, когда при посадке скакнуло давление: кровь хлынула из носа, кашель стиснул калеными клещами грудную клетку. Плага сжирала слабеющий организм, сводя его шансы выжить к нулю.

Бадди содрогается, завалившись на колени Леона, в спазмах, рвущих его распухшие от боли нервы, и на глаза невольно наворачиваются слезы. Господи, он так жалок... Почему Леон не пристрелил его тогда, почему не сделает этого сейчас? Бадди просто хочет, чтобы болезнь отпустила его.

 

 **#36** **Свобода**

− Ты все понимаешь так буквально?! − что есть сил орет Бадди, стараясь перекричать шум работающих лопастей.

− Плохо слышно!

Все ему прекрасно слышно, этой хитрой заднице, думает Бадди, а Леон напоследок снова проверяет каждое крепление, затягивает ремни потуже.

Бадди печально вспоминает собственные слова и не понимает, где мог настолько облажаться:

− Я здесь, как в клетке, Леон. Ты уходишь, а мне что остается делать, а? Мне нужно занятие и свободное перемещение хотя бы по кварталу.

− Как раз над этим сейчас и работаю.

По делу о биоорганическом оружии он проходит, как подозреваемый, и, конечно, не прав в своих упреках: Леон еле отбил для него возможность спокойно сидеть в гражданской квартире, а не в правительском карцере. Он рискует, сражаясь за его, Бадди, свободу.

В мыслях Саша пропускает отсчет и забывает крикнуть, когда пол кабины уходит из-под ног и внизу разворачивается зеленое полотно лугов, окружающих громадное озеро Мичиган.

 

 **#** **37 Преданность**

Преданность Джей Ди измерялась в строгости. Чем жестче был Александр, чем грубее звучали его слова, тем крепче парень, не наигравшийся в войнушку, привязывался к нему. Преданность бросила Джей Ди в объятия смерти.

Преданность ликеров измерялась в силах самого Саши. Чем дольше он мог отдавать приказы, чем громче взывал к засевшей в глубине плаге, тем исполнительнее были твари. И преданность обрекла их на гибель.

Преданность Леона не поддается измерениям. Она необъяснима и незакономерна. Леон парирует оскорбления, Леон улыбается краешком губ на ненависть, Леон перехватывает кулак безоружной ладонью. Он предан монстру, и Бадди страшно представить, куда заведет такая преданность.

 

**#** **38 Звезда**

Леон валялся, раскинув руки и ноги, посреди разворошенной − будто от попадания ракеты − постели и вид имел самый что ни на есть беззаботный.

− Ты так и намерен провести весь отпуск? В позе морской звезды? Даже не разобрав сумки? Это, если что, призыв мне помочь.

Леон зевнул и, согнув было одну ногу, распрямил обратно.

− Откуда тебе, о житель леса, ведать, как выглядят морские звезды?

− Ты меня за кретина-то не держи, − Бадди свирепо скомкал полотенце и швырнул в Леона. − Хоть бы из дома вышел!

Через полчаса вернувшись с новой порцией порицаний, Кеннеди он на месте не обнаружил. Полотенце тоже исчезло, двери были нараспашку. После непродолжительных скитаний по пляжу он нашел Леона все в той же позе у самой водной кромки.

− Ты так намерен провести первый отпуск? Сердито пялясь на мое прекрасное тело? Угрюмо бубня что-то под нос?

Бадди фыркнул. Но все же к вечеру ленивых звезд в приливных волнах прибавилось.

 

**#39 Узы**

Ряды белых стульев под символическим навесом от солнца ведут к арке, украшенной какими-то цветами, названий которых Бадди не знает. Припекает. Гостям не терпится приступить к напиткам, но все они чинно, с благоговением ждут завершения церемонии. Леон сияет. Весь прошлый верер он важно прохаживался в костюме и споил жениха. Оказывается, он всегда мечтал стать чьим-нибудь шафером.

− Чьим угодно, но не твоим уж точно, старина!

У Ханниган от его дружеских похлопываний вылетела линза, сменившая на время свадьбы строгие очки. Всем скопом искали ее потом в траве.

Бадди провожает взглядом окрыленную Ингрид с супругом и пристраивается рядом, когда мимо проплывает Леон.

− Да, − просто говорит Бадди, пока сверху сыплется рис и пружинящий серпантин.

На лице у Кеннеди поначалу застывает немой вопрос, но в миг осознания оно − самое прекрасное, что Саше доводилось видеть.

 

**#** **40 Простодушие**

− И все-таки я был обузой. Почему бы не бросить меня и не спасаться самому?

− Бывали обузы и потяжелей.

− Не увиливай.

− Да кто увиливает? О, ладно, я знаю этот взгляд. Что ты хочешь услышать? Что я пал жертвой безответной любви к тебе в ту же секунду, как мы встретились?

− Мне просто нужна причина. Я пытался убить тебя.

− И частенько попытки свои возобновляешь.

− Честно слово, Кеннеди…

− Окей. Ты хочешь услышать правду в полпервого ночи? Пожалуйста. Я сразу увидел, что ты хороший парень, а таких в беде не бросают.

− Ты… и все?

− А что еще? Это интуиция, детка.

− Это… это даже не наивность, а… Да как тебя вообще на службу взяли?!

− О, моя любимая история. Дело было так…


	5. 41-50

**#41** **Ад**

Последние часы перед операцией он погружен в мир лихорадочных галлюцинаций − детище воспаленного рассудка и отравляющей плаги. Перед его опущенными веками расползаются густые лужи крови, кричат люди, изуродованные тела и останки алеют мертвыми грудами. Он − то человек, то существо, почти утратившее волю и неспособное ничем заглушить иссушающую жажду. Он превращается, несмотря на усилия врачей и ученых. И когда он ступит на последний круг Ада, все здесь погрузится в хаос.

Он открывает расфокусированные глаза. Перед ним лицо, смутно знакомое. Оно расплывается, мутнеет и, наклонившись к нему, едва слышно шепчет:

− С возвращением.

 

**#42 Сверхновая**

Вспышка боли настолько ослепительна, будто внутри Козаченко вспыхнула сверхновая, взорвалось солнце и разом схлопнулась парочка галактик. На мгновение он, кажется, теряет сознание.

− Какого черта?! По башке промазал, гребаный кретин?!

Леон, спрятав ствол, помогает остановить кровь. Глядя на импровизированные бинты, Бадди почти физически ощущает, как в рану пролезает и с удобством располагается гангрена.

− Я никогда не мажу.

Саша костерит его, обкладывает матом, какой только приходит на ум. Ему больно до тошноты, он не чувствует ног и уже хрипит, сорвав голос.

− Я не только жив, мать твою, я обездвижен! Я парализован, чтоб тебя!! Что это, твоя последняя издевка?! Ох, ну подожди, я до тебя доберусь!

Леон отмахивается от его обессиленных рук, как позже будет отмахиваться от неловкой благодарности. Сейчас же Козаченко мечтает выгрызть ему трахею.

 

**#43 Отрава**

Решиться на такое было просто. С войной многое стало гораздо проще. Моральный выбор свелся к минимуму: защитить своих и вышибить мозги чужакам.

Саше все равно больше нечего было терять. Некого. Он не уберег даже Джей Ди, так какая теперь к черту разница? Уже не станет хуже. Не ему.

Поэтому Саша не колебался, и смерть из капсул нежно влилась в его тело. Пусть он погибнет, но успеет отравить тех, кто посмел разрушить его.

 

**#44 Укус**

Бадди придирчиво осматривает свое отражение, как будто впервые в жизни дорвался до зеркала. Его, однако, интересует не все тело, а лишь два покрасневших полумесяца − свежий отпечаток зубов. С Ириной… Он столько раз обещал себе не сравнивать прошлое и настоящее, но это происходит непроизвольно, само собой. С Ириной все было иначе. Никакой агрессии и исступленной страсти, словно этот раз − последний.

Он косится вправо: Леон, сонно щурясь, бреется. Все его плечи, живот, спина покрыты россыпью мелких синяков. Те, оставшиеся после миссии, уже давно сошли, а эти − новые. Им обоим вечно будто крышу сносит: они ломают мебель и бьют посуду, частенько так и не добираясь до постели. С Ириной…

Бадди обрывает себя, встретившись взглядом с Леоном. Кеннеди протяжно зевает и целует его, пачкаясь пеной.

 

 **#4** **5** **Вода**

Человек на шестьдесят процентов состоит из воды. Александр, досконально изучивший этот вопрос во времена своей преподавательской карьеры, с уверенностью мог сказать, что это не так. Его Кеннеди на треть заполнен вискарем, а оставшееся место занимает самовлюбленное чувство юмора. Он убежден, что собственное стендап-шоу гарантировало бы ему безбедную не только старость, но и загробную жизнь.

− Проблема лишь в том, что ежеутренние пробежки обеспечивают мне вечную молодость.

− А ежеутренние пончики что обеспечивают? Навечно слипшийся зад?

Да, верно, пять процентов оставьте коробке глазури и сахарной пудры.

− Не-ет, ты ошибаешься, − убеждает Кеннеди с набитым ртом. − Это не пончики, а секретный допинг от ФБР.

Потом он меняется лицом и обшаривает беспомощным взглядом кухню, и тогда Саше приходится встать, чтобы поднести пересохшему Кеннеди воды. Так что все же один стакан в нем содержится.

 

**#** **46 Банка**

Как-то летом его отец взялся коллекционировать насекомых. Он ловил их сачком, ссыпал в банку с кусочками пропитанной хлороформом ваты и крепко-накрепко завинчивал крышку. Медленно засыпавшие жучки потом попадали на булавки и украшали книжные полки к вящему недовольству матери.

К недовольству Саши никто не прислушивался. Поэтому он тайно пробирался к морилкам и на время снимал крышки. Бабочки, мотыльки и осы улетали сразу же. Клопы, божьи коровки и жуки попроще в конце концов тоже находили выход. Бескрылые, раненые или слишком мелкие оставались на дне. Отец удивлялся пропаже, но как будто не догадывался.

− О, привет, старина! Ты сегодня рано. Присоединяйся!

Леон, не позволявший себе даже принюхиваться к сигаретному дыму, курил и одновременно с незваным гостем стряхивал пепел в блюдце.

− Помнишь семилетней давности историю про дочку президента? Так вот…

Саша помнил. Он помнил, как беспомощно бились насекомые и, упав на спинки, уже не могли перевернуться. Рассказы про Испанию он тоже помнил, Леон обожал их.

С томной усталостью в глазах Луис отсалютовал ему двумя пальцами, и Саша почувствовал, как над головой плотно заворачивается крышка.

 

 **#4** **7** **Загадка**

− Угрюмый тип, четыре буквы, последняя «а». − Леон сползает со стула, чтобы, дотянувшись под столом и легонько пнув Бадди пониже колена, привлечь его внимание. − М?

По своей мощи тяжелый взгляд сравним с выстрелом из дробовика.

− О, ну точно, чего это я! «Са-ша». Подходит!

 

**#48 Мусор**

Этажи опустели за пару дней интенсивной работы. Комнаты теперь казались больше, а может, это он уменьшился. Крошечное вместилище жизни у подножия необъятных стен из воспоминаний − вот чем он стал в собственном доме.

Все вещи с полок, из ящиков и чулана, все бережно хранимые безделицы, кружки с надбитыми краями, пуховые одеяла − все отправилось по мешкам и коробкам. Он решил выкинуть основную часть, избавиться физически, зная, что после неминуемо придет сожаление. Но в новой жизни не оставалось места для душевных терзаний, и он верил, что сможет их пересилить.

Пакеты с мусором высились синеющей горой на лужайке. Их было двадцать, может, тридцать, хорошо, под завязку набитых, готовых совершить свое последнее путешествие − на свалку.

Леон появился на крыльце с коробкой, одной из дюжины, отобранной для гуманитарной помощи, и попрыгал, утрамбовывая, на вылетевшей из дорожки плитке.

− Это последняя, − он подошел, скрипя ботинками. − Смотаюсь отвезу их.

Они помолчали немного, глядя на мусор, а затем − обернувшись к темным провалам окон. Саша не хотел, чтобы он приезжал. Чтобы хлопал по плечу, заботливо осведомлялся, поддерживал и заставлял верить в себя. Саша хотел тихонько сойти с ума в дальней комнате. Но Леон был здесь на следующее утро после их телефонного разговора.

− Предлагаю хряпнуть, как закончим. Перелет долгий, шахмат я не взял. А, как тебе?

Саша отвернулся, заметив под полиэтиленом контуры фоторамки. На душе было паршиво.

− Ты платишь, я помню.

 

  **#** **49 Карты**

− Обдеру тебя, как липку, − Леон с видом профессионала разминает пальцы так, что хруст стоит на всю округу.

− Жду не дождусь.

− Я был лучшим в армии, − не унимается Кеннеди, сверкая хищной улыбкой.

− Не сомневаюсь.

− Когда обратишься в бегство, не вздумай обвинять меня в нечестной игре! − Леон разошелся, загодя чуя победу.

− Постараюсь.

− Тасуй не тасуй, а надеяться тебе не на что. − Он преисполнен уверенности.

− Куда уж мне.

Игра проходит в расслабленной атмосфере, а об ее окончании извещает тирада:

− Ах ты подлый жулик! Знаешь, что у нас с такими в армии делали?! Натасовал себе королей и сидит довольный!

Саша молча улыбается, пока Леон в сердцах пинает диван и шипит на ушибленную ногу.

 

**#5** **0 Рыбка**

− Там нет рыбы, − сказал Бадди, когда помимо палатки, спальников на минус сорок, кострового набора, парочки отличных ножей, сигнальных ракетниц, запасной обуви и целой корзины с недельным запасом пищи Кеннеди запихнул в багажник две удочки и коробку снастей. − Сколько себя помню, там никогда не было рыбы.

Леон вызвался рулить. Саша не настаивал, даже не заикался, − но свой отпуск американец возжелал коротать у Бадди на родине. Ему ничего не оставалось, как сопроводить Леона с его идеями на дальнее озеро, где раньше Саша бывал по уикендам.

− И мы едем всего на полдня, зачем тебе палатка? И что в том рюкзаке?

− Зомбикзак, − коротко отрапортовал Кеннеди, переключая радиостанцию. Ему нравилась музыка потяжелее, Бадди же считал музыку в машине неуместной вовсе, но пререкаться не хотел.

− Чего?

− Зомбикзак. Рюкзак на случай зомби-апокалипсиса. Медикаменты, огнестрел, патроны, обеззараживающие таблетки, все в таком духе.

− Господи, ты серьезно?

Конечно, он шутил: позже Бадди обнаружит вместо всего перечисленного свитер крупной вязки, брюки и пачку махровых полотенец.

− Рыбы нет, − напомнил он, глядя, как Леон деловито разматывает леску. − Мы еще с отцом…

− О, да брось, разве не здорово вырваться с работы и порыбачить вместе? Не здорово, скажешь?

Бадди ограничился сдержанным бурчанием и смиренно уселся ждать, когда что-нибудь клюнет, а сам он за это время состарится и обрастет мхом.

− Разойдись!!

Едва не снеся Бадди к чертовой матери с причала, Леон вошел в воду, словно дельфин, то есть, как и положено дельфинам, совершенно голый.

− Всю рыбу распугаешь! − хотел возмутиться Саша, но спохватился и просто смачно выругался.

И вдруг, когда волны от прыжка давно стихли, а Леон избороздил все видимые просторы озера, поплавок слабо дернулся, а потом еще и еще, и Саша с трепетом начал подсекать, и когда до крючка оставалось всего ничего, на поверхности показался Кеннеди.

− Ты что, мать твою, творишь такое?

− Стараюсь, чтобы ты запомнил свой первый улов.

Он легко подтянулся на руках, встряхнул волосами под протестующие вопли Саши и всем своим мокрым, скользким, обнаженным телом навалился сверху.


	6. 51-60 (Луис 5:5 Саша)

**Луис Сера**

 

**#51 Скорбь**

Он много молчит, его не заботят больше волосы, спадающие на лицо − в конце концов, они служат хоть какой-то защитой, когда натягивать снисходительную улыбку уже не под силу. А ведь он неплохо держался в суде, не зная еще, что будет оправдан, даже толкнул благодарственную речь на вечеринке в маленьком пабе, где они собрались отметить счастливую развязку. Было несколько знакомых из участка, кому-то из них он по-прежнему должен денег за партию в мус.

Леон подступает к нему со спины и сжимает плечи, вынуждая их расправиться, а потом, едва касаясь, прячет волнистую прядь за ухо.

− Как… _maldita_ _sea_ … На моих руках столько крови, но вот он я, сижу как ни в чем не бывало. У них ведь были семьи, привычки, вера…

Леон поглаживает его шею большими пальцами, вверх-вниз, нежно, растерянно.

− Не слишком ли много вины для одного человека?

− Другие мертвы, и вся их вина теперь принадлежит мне. _Cómo_ … − он впивается в запястье Леона с таким отчаянием, словно вдруг виснет над черной пропастью. − Как ты выносишь все эти смерти? Зная, что не можешь спасти каждого? Как спишь по ночам?

Леон прижимается на мгновение к его затылку онемевшими губами.

− Полагаю… у меня просто подходящий склад характера.

И тихонько смеется. А его пальцы деревенеют, будто Луис − единственное, что может удержать его на плаву.

 

*мус − испанская карточная игра

**maldita sea − черт побери

***cómo − как?

 

 **#52** **Интоксикация**

Белый халат, перчатки − вторая кожа, мягко обволакивают. Все вокруг не очень стерильно, они, правда, стараются. Образцы поступают в лабораторию ежедневно, без перебоев, иногда в пять утра, иногда за час до сна, работы − непочатый край; и он здесь, среди бесценных бумаг, приборов, тонких ланцетов, хотя совсем недавно, туго затянув бронежилет, вязал вороватых ублюдков в самом центре Мадрида и разруливал по выходным пьяные стычки.

«Ты стараешься на благо родины, Луис», − твердил он себе, слыша, как подростки с бахвальством орут ему вслед грязные проклятия. Полиция обкрадывает их юность, запрещая махать кулаками и преследовать туристок.

«Ты стараешься на благо родины, Луис», − пылает у него в мозгу, и он впрыскивает паразита добровольцу, бывшему соседу, с которым дед ходил на матчи.

Добровольцу угрожали расправой над семьей и внуками, узнает Луис, но будет уже слишком поздно.

 

**#53 Моргни**

Страшно вдохнуть. Вдруг от колебаний воздуха мираж развеется? Что, если это − повисшая в пространстве иллюзия?

Страшно заговорить. Может быть, это − заблудшее эхо, плененное клеткой о четырех стенах? Вдруг голос спугнет его, заглушит, разобьет раковину с шумящим океаном?

Страшно дотронуться. Рука боится найти пустоту или вздрогнуть от мягкости воска. Что, если это − застывшее отражение, холодное, впаянное в зеркала прихожей и ванной? Вдруг это − безмолвная фигура, гипсовый слепок с промелькнувшей тени?

Потому что Луис Сера совершил невозможное. Он _выжил_. В него заново влили кровь, укомплектовали набор внутренностей и старательно запаяли дыру.

И Леон разглядывает его до рези в сохнущих глазах, чтобы образ запекся в сетчатке, отпечатался под распахнутыми веками и, когда Леон, наконец, моргнет, остался с ним.

 

**#54 Маска**

Чемодан брошен нетронутым, постель измята, пробки от винных бутылок валяются по полу.

В голове у Леона туман, небо окутано плотным шлейфом темпранильо, густым, как засахаренные кофейные зерна, а на улице царствует бедлам. Безумие красок, запах цветов и горелых тостов, на обувь наматываются ворохи бумажных гирлянд − весенний карнавал грозится заполнить собой весь мир, накрыть теплой волной, смыть в буйное пекло веселья.

Он потерялся час, два, а может, тридцать лет тому назад.

− Попался!

Маска расшита черным жемчугом, в прорезях для глаз сверкают золотые песчинки, а губы смеются и горчат сладким привкусом мокко.

 

**#55 Память**

− Обо всем этом дурдоме целую книгу можно накатать! Успех будет бешеный, гарантирую.

− Блестящая идея, _amante_. Хочешь, привезу дедушкину печатную машинку? Скучаю по ее дробным «клац-клац-клац- _putamierda_ -клац-клац…»

− «Он не закрывал рта с того рокового момента, как любопытство заставило меня распахнуть злосчастный шкаф».

Луис, вытянувший длинные ноги на спинку кровати, погрозил ему пальцем. Едва прикрытый, он ежился каждый раз, когда вентилятор поворачивался от окна.

− Не забудь эпилог. «Юная мисс Грэхем навсегда усвоила, почему не стоит доверять смазливеньким агентам своего достопочтенного папочки». Люди обожают намеки, подтверждающие их догадки.

− …может, по ней даже фильм склепают. Или там игру.

Луис расхохотался, кадык задвигался на его прекрасной шее.

− О, я всенепременно поприсутствую на кастинге. Еще не хватало, чтобы меня сыграл какой-нибудь _француз_.

− Ладно, тут я погорячился, наверное, в фильме все переврут. Но книга… − Леон замечтался. − На память потомкам…

Луис выгнул бровь, едва не переломив ее посерединке.

− _Perd_ _ó_ _n_? − он переместил ногу Леону на плечо и прижмурился, затаив дыхание, когда тот поцеловал дерзкую лодыжку. − Откуда бы им взяться, твоим потомкам?

− Это фигура речи.

− Речи, значит… Писатель-суперагент… − смуглая рука скользнула вдоль колена под тот уголок покрывала, который урвал себе американец. − Тебе все равно никто не поверит. А главным героем экранизации сделают женщину. С несчастной любовью, что примечательно.

 

*amante − любимый

**putamierda − гребаное дерьмо

***perdón? − прошу прощения?

 

 

**Александр Козаченко**

**#56 Фея**

Они редко возвращаются к этой теме в силу понятных обстоятельств: стоит Бадди хоть чуточку пожалеть себя, как преисполненный высоких моральных принципов Кеннеди в лучших традициях Капитана Америки разражается гневной тирадой. Слово за слово, и на целую неделю они прекращают разговаривать вообще.

Вот и сейчас…

− Джей Ди бы оценил! Если бы…

− О. Прошу. Мы же договаривались.

− О чем? Наложить табу на прошлое? Они до сих пор часть меня, Леон, и…

− Без проблем, дружище, но за каждым твоим «если бы» неизбежно следует «я все потерял, как жаль, что жизнь продолжается… чего? «А как же ты, Леон?» Ну, ты ведь понимаешь, что не заменишь их блаблабла»!

− Ах, извините, что задеваю вашу необъятную самооценку. Кто-то ведь должен.

Правда, на этот раз Леон двигает ему кулаком в челюсть так, что минут пять еще Бадди считает отплясывающие вокруг звезды.

Потом они скорбно молчат, разглядывая зуб на журнальном столике, а Леон подает свежие салфетки взамен окровавленных.

− Можно сунуть его под подушку, глядишь, фея…

Многозначительный взгляд Саши заставляет Кеннеди подорваться с места:

− Пойду-ка я льда принесу.

Конечно, выбитый трофей неугомонный американец прячет сам, и утром Саша брезгливо выдергивает руку из-под подушки, спросонья не разобрав, что конкретно он там нащупал. Зуб исчез. Появилось кольцо. Без камней и гравировок, обычное такое, плотно севшее на палец.

− Ну, допустим, − милостиво соглашается Бадди, пока Леон, обмирая от счастья, таращится на его руку. − А что у этой «феи» припасено на случай _твоих_ непредвиденных травм?

Кеннеди расцветает:

− О, мне нравятся питбули!

− Нет.

 

**#57 Полночь**

Сперва речь шла только о скорейшем возвращении домой. Таскаясь по кабинетам и экспертизам, он понимал, что когда-нибудь все это закончится, войдет в привычное русло и он займется тем, чем занимался всегда. И не здесь.

Американец много трепался о своей работе. На кончике языка у него умещалось столько историй, сколько с нормальным человеком в принципе произойти не может.

− Почему ты вообще этим занялся? − спрашивал Козаченко, глядя в стакан.

Американец морщил лоб, подбрасывал пивную крышечку или принимался ломать зубочистки, а потом выдавал что-то в духе:

− Ну… на самом деле я хотел стать чистильщиком бассейнов.

Козаченко удивлялся только, почему он не стал клоуном.

Через некоторое время мысли о доме начали изглаживаться. После недолгих сомнений он подписал несколько документов (их была куча, если честно, но говорить об этом запрещалось), перестал высыпаться и пропитался запахом пороха. Американец хвалил его за успехи, но тайком − Козаченко научили распознавать и такое − завидовал новизне его значка.

Ханниган смотрит на него с интересом.

− Так почему ты решил присоединиться?

Он открывает протянутую папку «Засекречено» и пробегает верхний лист. Проект: «Полночь». Приоритет: Высокий. Агенты: Леон С. Кеннеди; Александр Козаченко.

− Зарплата географа была ни к черту, − отвечает он.

 

**#58 Невезуха**

Неудачи с детства шагали бок о бок с Козаченко.

Сначала его покусал пес родительских приятелей. Они извинились, пса пожурили, но с тех самых пор по неизвестным причинам собаки провозгласили Сашу божеством, хотя любовь их была однозначно невзаимной.

Потом он оказался выше всех в классе, подвергался за это идиотским насмешкам и просьбам, адекватным в понимании учителей, но унизительным в глазах учеников. «Саша, будь добр, сними глобус с верхней полки». «Саша, останься после урока, польешь цветы на шкафу». «Кому душно? Давайте попросим нашего Козаченко открыть форточку. Саша…» В преподаватели он пошел намеренно, чтобы впредь никто не смел потешаться ни над ним, ни над другими.

Так стоит ли объяснять, что это было лишь малой толикой неприятностей, карауливших впереди?

Леон же Скотт Кеннеди воплотил собой квинтэссенцию всех жизненных неурядиц, но единственное, что Бадди мог поделать, это нервно сглотнуть и пятиться до тех пор, пока лопатки не встретились со стеной, а ремень − с загребущими пальцами.

Леон был идеального роста, и каждая его усмешка обнажала острые собачьи клыки.

 

**#59 Рубцы**

Такую карту не купишь на вокзале. Она не предскажет, как провести уикенд, не поможет распланировать семейный отдых. По ней можно прочесть только лишь прошлое, если хватит духу.

Подушечки тверды, как грубый холст: пистолет, веревки, шалящий руль внедорожника. Костяшки сбиты, но подживают: упорные тренировки, самозащита. На левом мизинце не хватает фаланги: за неосторожностью следует наказание. Светлые штришки по всему плечу, предплечью и − два неровных − за ухом: брызнуло стекло, и он укрылся, главное − сберечь глаза. Узловатый шрам на бедре возле артерии: каждая минута на счету, пришлось штопать себя прямо на месте. Ожог внизу на голени он получил тогда же, огнем дезинфицируя рану от ржавого осколка, чуть глубже − и он бы не смог подняться. Бороздка на щеке: Леон крикнул, но гремели взрывы, так что пришлось стрелять, рискуя. Леон − прекрасный стрелок, доказательство тому − здесь же, среди прочих рубцов: лучистая звездочка на позвоночнике.

Это сложная карта, доставшаяся дорогой ценой, еще не завершенная, и только двоим известна вся ее легенда.

 

**#60 Цепь**

Звонок из госпиталя раздается в четыре утра, голос − суров, врач хранит ледяное спокойствие, и этот лед кует вокруг горла Кеннеди прочную тугую цепь. Плакать? Кричать? Винить себя? Его? Попытаться вразумить? Ударить? Цепь так тяжела, что он не сразу может подняться с кровати.

В пять Александр видит его лицо, побелевшие губы, усталый, беспомощный взгляд, и сразу опускает голову, не в силах противиться весу неумолимых звеньев: стыда, гнева, жалости. Он не успел, не стоило и пытаться: здесь слишком чутко следят, чтобы ни один его вздох не стал последним.

Они оба молчат. Цепь якорем тащит ко дну.


	7. 61-70

**#61 Мужество**

Ему хватает мужества пристрелить Атамана. Он стискивает челюсти до крошащихся зубов, но упрямо топит спусковой крючок в теле своей пушки.

Кишка у него не настолько тонка, как могла бы оказаться у простого учителя, и он позволяет плаге пробраться внутрь.

Он смел, он отчаян, он, наверное, чуточку безумен, когда садится в брошенный танк и пытается выбить хоть толику дури из многофутового гиганта.

И даже на то, чтобы принять безнадежный приговор врачей, у него остаются силы. Как и на первое неуверенное движение пальцев под возгласы: «Немыслимо!»

Но когда воздух в баре прокурен так, что хоть ножом режь да по тарелкам раскладывай, и Леон гоняет за щекой кусочек льда, у Саши в горле становится сухо-сухо, а в голове − пусто-пусто, и он едва ли может поднять глаза, когда произносит скомканное:

− Ну… э-э… ты, может, хочешь сходить куда-нибудь... завтра..?

 

**#62 Колючка**

Саша вернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы обнаружить неожиданное прибавление. Нет, вообще, он был не против рыбок или чего-то пушистого и надежно запертого в клетке. Собака возложила бы слишком большую ответственность, а кошек не очень жаловал Леон, что, впрочем, отнюдь не мешало ему, навещая Ханниган, всюду таскаться за ее надменным персом, который позволял себя гладить, только полеживая на руках хозяйки − и только если она в черном. А на птиц у Саши была аллергия. Или, по крайней мере, ему так казалось.

Однако кактус, над которым теперь трясся Кеннеди, явно выбивался из любых здравых представлений о домашних питомцах.

− Что это за хрень?

Леон оборвал приветствие на полуслове, и они оба вперили взгляды в горшочек посреди кухонного стола.

− Захотелось разнообразить нашу семейную жизнь, и вот… − Леон наглядно продемонстрировал это самое «вот», указав на обсыпанную иглами зеленую дубинку. Она была крива, уродлива и − Бадди сосчитал − шестигранна.

− В каком месте конкретно тебе не хватает разнообразия…

− Вымахает до двенадцати метров, если соблюдать все условия!

Бадди мучительно потер занывшую от бессилия переносицу.

− Он еще и условия ставит? Тогда вот тебе мое до кучи: избавься от этого чудовища, пока оно не пробило потолок и не познакомило нас с соседями сверху!

− Но я уже дал ему кличку, − Кеннеди развел руками. Бадди мысленно воззвал к высшим силам, спрашивая, чем так провинился, а Леон разулыбался, словно ради этой минуты все и замышлялось. − Угадаешь, какую?

− Честно слово, если мое имя…

Американец, дотянувшись, похлопал его по плечу и тоном, каким сообщают о накопившихся процентах по кредиту, который вы никогда не брали, сообщил:

− Не вокруг тебя одного планета вертится. Познакомьтесь, − он подвел Бадди ближе. − Угрюмая Колючка.

 

**#63 Талисман**

Ему говорят, это не достойно учителя, тем более такого уважаемого, тем более участника сопротивления. Говорят, впрочем, сомневаясь в своих словах, − могут ли у этого человека быть маленькие слабости, думают они, позволительно ли демонстрировать их в школьных коридорах? Ему внушают, что это дурной пример для детей, особенно для мальчишек, но, явись они к нему на занятия, увидели бы, с какой готовностью он отвечает на прямые вопросы учеников о ногах, и шрамах, и всем том, чем наградила его война.

Ему говорят множество несправедливых слов, но ни одно не заставит его снять пустую флягу со спинки своего инвалидного кресла.

 

**#64.1 Фантазии**

Однажды город огласят вопли и, словно горох в жестяную банку, на кварталы посыплются сухие автоматные очереди. Гражданские в панике побегут, а те, кто помедлят, навсегда останутся частью этого места. Будет ли он колебаться, примыкая к повстанцам? Или, глядя, как искренне Джей Ди высказывается «за», поддастся его уговорам? Они убьют кого-то? Их убьют? У сопротивления в рукаве припрятан козырь − нечто ужасное, неотвратимое, непоправимое настолько, что в бой вступят Соединенные Штаты. Они просто сметут Республику с поверхности земли? Или, дрогнув перед страшной силой, повернут назад? Или какой-нибудь герой-выскочка, американец с повышенным чувством долга, полезет в это пекло, сорвет правительские планы? Или прежде его растерзают добровольцы, ослепленные яростью к олигархии, не видящие дальше своих носов? Такие жалкие, что трусость никогда не позволит им покинуть своих безопасных уголков и взять в руки оружие?

Александр слишком живо представляет себе все, от смерти близких до цвета глаз американского солдата, и вздрагивает, когда в его мысли врывается трель школьного звонка, а на стол скопом падают тетради с контрольными работами.

Он смотрит в окно, на посеревшие улицы, и думает о войне, которой никогда не будет, потому что всем слишком страшно, а его одного − недостаточно.

 

**#64.2 Фантазии  
**

Будь все иначе: без убийств, мутантов, идиотской политики − можно было бы отправиться туда в отпуск. То есть почему бы и нет, экстремальные поездки ему всегда нравились. Вспомнить хотя бы то сафари в Кении! Лихорадка настигла по пути домой, посреди международного аэропорта, и он очнулся в местном медпункте с подозрительно пустыми карманами и заметно полегчавшей сумкой. Ханниган об этом инциденте знать не надо.

«Момбаса, Леон? Мы явно тебя недостаточно нагружаем, раз ты в силах скакать по прериям за тиграми!» − «За крокодилами. Тур называется “Уикенд с крокодилами”. Привезти тебе маленького?»

Она, конечно, была права: с тех пор каждый выходной Леон проводил в анабиотическом сне, выжатый, как лимон для фрэша. А ведь хотел заняться сноубордом!

Но для разнообразия, обзаведясь базовым набором туриста, можно было бы ломануться в Восточную Славянскую Республику. Пожить в хостеле, распробовать кухню, узнать дорогу до хорошей пивной у мрачноватого незнакомца. Он бы так же язвил с презрением к понаехавшим? «Карту переверни, умник». Или открылся бы в ответ на улыбку? «О, здесь недалеко. Идемте, покажу дорогу».

Леон вплотную придвигается к голой спине Бадди и слышит, как тот ворчит сквозь сон.

 

**#65 Предвкушение**

Лифт поднимается медленно, как будто минует толстый слой глицерина. Их плечи прижаты к противоположным стенам кабинки, но если Кеннеди прислонился расслабленно, то Александра будто отшвырнуло взрывной волной, вдавило в металл, вынудило напрячь каждую мышцу. Три этажа назад они неистово целовались, так стукаясь зубами, что отдавалось в мозг. У Бадди сердце бьется где-то в глотке, стиснутое со всех сторон, у него пружинят ноги, готовые в любую секунду шагнуть навстречу. Леон кажется спокойным, но, раскрасневшийся, то и дело обводит губы языком.

Лязг дверей служит сигналом, а звучит сиреной. Упершись влажными ладонями, Леон первый отталкивается от опоры.

 

**#66 Огонь**

Сегодня люди льют алкоголь как не в себя, сегодня установилось перемирие. Как знать, оно в одночасье рухнет или воцарится на долгие годы, даст им достаточно времени, чтобы исцелить свои раны, хотя бы отчасти изгладить из сознания перенесенный ужас, чтобы дышать было не так тяжко, будто рельса легла поперек груди.

Люди пьют, и выкрикивают тосты, и распевают песни на всех языках, какие могут вспомнить, и солдаты в американской форме жестами объясняются с бывшими повстанцами, травят байки, и все смеются, но у всех под масками веселья − гипсовые гримасы страха, отчаяния, утраты. И весь этот черный, пропитанный потом, запекшейся кровью, алкоголем, табаком, клубок пульсирует жизнью, а в самом центре − он, как пятно света, мерцающее, когда глядишь со дна вверх, где над толщей воды должно ждать солнце. И он так молод, и смел, и Саша не знает, что нужно, чтобы сломить его, втоптать в соленую пыль, опустить на колени, заставить кричать и молить о смерти, как всего несколько суток тому назад молил он сам.

И его лицо так радушно сияет, пока он пьет за чей-то счет и наливает за свой, и жмет кому-то пальцы, и обменивается понимающими кивками, что Саше больно смотреть. И ему стыдно за то проявление слабости. И он отворачивается. И заледеневшее плечо вспыхивает, когда на него опускается ладонь.

 

**#67 Страсть**

Капли от корней волос скатываются на виски и чертят влажные линии вдоль скул. Пряди липнут к мокрой коже лба, футболка − к выступающим лопаткам. Волнами приливает кровь, накаляя докрасна, перцем жжет изнутри. Кислород − на вес золота, каждая порция наполняет измотанные легкие ликованием. Локти, замерев, продолжают расторопно двигаться, сохраняя прежний ритм. В глазах туман. Дышать больше нечем.

− Срань господня! Ты квартиру спалить решил?!

Бадди с быстротой спринтера прыгает к окну, наподдает вытяжке, которая уже не справляется, и распахивает духовку. Оттуда пышет вулканическим жаром. Истлевший труп на решетке идентификации не поддается, но если исходить из даты в календаре − День благодарения, − усопший был индейкой, хотя именно на нее походит менее всего.

Сколько бы страсти Кеннеди ни вкладывал, кулинария по-прежнему не числится в списке его талантов.

 

 **#68** **Водоворот**

Поднятые жалюзи тихонько трепещут от сквозняка. Леон размазывает по тосту вишневый джем, исподлобья наблюдая, как Бадди моет посуду. На сковороде поджариваются еще три кусочка − тостер никто купить так и не удосужился. Леон выстукивает босой ступней незамысловатый ритм и выковыривает из банки целые ягоды, ярко-рубиновые, блестящие, которые он съест, потому что Бадди не выносит подслащенный хлеб.

Ложки звякают друг о друга, с тарелок капает, и Саша быстро поднимает руку, наверное, стирая брызги пены. Потом все как будто застывает на мгновение. Запнувшись об угол, Леон подскакивает с места и разворачивает Бадди лицом к себе.

В маленьком водовороте на дне раковины закручиваются капли, темные, как спелая вишня.

 

**#** **69 Полнолуние**

В ту ночь его разбудили щелчки по стеклу. Бадди перевесился через подоконник, чтобы высмотреть источник шума, и обнаружил посеребренного лунным светом американца, будь он проклят.

− У меня, что ли, окна бронированные, камнями в них швыряться?!

− Это не камни.

Леон метко и прямо в ладони Саше закинул пустые гильзы. Во рту у Бадди стало горько, будто от полыни. Он ссыпал их обратно, вслушиваясь, как металл скачет по асфальту. Американец чего-то выжидал. Нужно быть психом, или пьяным, или просто придурком, чтобы шляться в ночи по городу, где только недавно отгремела война. Бадди, взъерошив волосы, ответил, что сейчас спустится. Он не псих, не пьян, он просто… Просто.

Они прогуливались по безжизненным улицам. Ни в одном доме не горели окна: линии электропередач еще не восстановили.

− Ваши бойцы тут слегка задержались, тебе не кажется?

Леон покивал.

− Да, завтра отбываем. Ну… я и еще несколько ребят. Пришел вот…

Американец так и не сказал «попрощаться», но Саша помог и обрубил разговор холодным: «Ясно».

В ту ночь они закрылись дома у Бадди, надеясь, что их никогда не найдут.

 

 **#70** **Безумие**

Вновь разбросанных по миру, их словно охватывает какое-то горячечное помешательство. Они засиживаются допоздна, таращась в экраны, и с каждым утром синяки под глазами приобретают новые оттенки фиолетового. У них всегда под рукой бутылка с водой, потому что от нескончаемых разговоров пересыхает во рту, а Кеннеди от смеха иногда пробирает икота. Они делятся всем, что приходит в голову, любой чушью или идеями, серьезными настолько, что болтовня перерастает в жаркий, гневный даже спор, но никогда не обидный или оскорбительный. Они говорят обо всем и ни о чем, выдумывают, планируют и понимают, что все пропало, когда впервые занимаются любовью по телефону. Бадди не знает, не помнит, с чьей подачи, а Леон рассказывает, как деликатно и хором покашливал потом отдел прослушки.

Они вычеркивают в одинаковых календарях недели до того дня, когда внутреннему безумию можно будет дать волю.


	8. 71-80

**#71** **Заброшенный**

Он обещал, что возвратится, и тогда они как следует побуянят в баре, помянут прошлое, такое маленькое для двоих, но тяжелое, как вся вода, выкачанная из Марианской впадины. Бадди был учителем географии, и Кеннеди думает, что такое сравнение вполне в его духе, может, чуть более поэтическое, чем следует.

Он не хочет искать себе оправданий, почему не вернулся раньше. Оправдания ему попросту нет. Но, вернувшись, он ступает на пепелище, шершаво шуршит кирпичная крошка под ногами, слепые окна рыдают осколками стекол, торчащими из обгорелых рам.

Знакомый дом стоит пустым, двор разорен, плиточная дорожка разворочена снарядом. Комнаты обчищены, повсюду мусор, битая посуда, изорванное тряпье. Он не хочет, но готов увидеть кровавые, подсохшие потеки или скорчившееся в углу тело.

Американцы здесь, чтобы нейтрализовать повстанцев, тех, кто после непродолжительного перемирия восстал с новыми силами. Чтобы _убивать_ повстанцев.

− А я всё ждал, − и, еще не обернув лица ему навстречу, Кеннеди знает, как сильно Александр стиснул зубы и как точно нацелил ствол ему в голову.

 

 **#** **72 Настырность**

Леон Скотт Кеннеди паясничает так много, что порой единственно здравая мысль, на которой ловит себя Бадди, − это хорошенько и доходчиво приложить его лбом об дверь. Увы, риск того, что ситуация только усугубится, слишком велик. У Бадди золотое терпение. Бадди успешно прошел всю программу по подавлению агрессии.

Леону Скотту Кеннеди не дает покоя давнишнее пленение в подвале. Быть может, это самое яркое переживание за всю его воистину непримечательную, скучную, серую жизнь полицейского-однодневки, правительственного агента и просто красавчика, Бадди не знает. Бадди может только догадываться.

Под Рождество Леон приносит ему упакованные уже подарки, целый ворох, и говорит, чарующе скалясь:

− Украсишь лентами? Ты же _профи в этом деле_.

Престарелая соседка, святая душа, переезжает, и они, благородные джентльмены, помогают закрепить на крыше ее тихоходного «Жука» чемоданы. Леон перебрасывает через багаж свободный конец стяжки, прицокивая языком:

− Закрепи-ка. Только _без узлов,_ помню, _ты их обожаешь_.

У Леона час до вертолета, он бегает по квартире в бронежилете, с лицом серьезным и сосредоточенным, и Бадди опускает томик Чехова, чтобы лицезреть упавший рядом ком разномастных проводов. Леон подмигивает, стремясь мимо:

− Там где-то внутри зарядник от GPS. _Такое распутать можешь только ты_ , так что… вся надежда на тебя.

Бадди только с дороги, он взмок и повздорил с таможенниками, и ему не терпится испытать все прелести душа, контрастного не по его, Бадди, скромному желанию, а по решению коммунальных служб.

Леон Скотт Кеннеди себе на уме. Леон Скотт Кеннеди перехватывает отброшенный ремень и, всем телом прижавшись к влажной Сашиной спине, говорит:

− _Свяжи меня_.

 

 **#73.** **1** **Зеркало**

Леону мнится это в каждом проклятом зеркале, откуда на него таращится потасканный бессонницей парень, на вид значительно старше своих лет. Мнится, как ползут трещины, и в центре их хрустящей паутины − кулак, и нужно только раз моргнуть, чтобы посеребренные куски рухнули в раковину, на голые руки с пульсирующими венами, на кафель, прямо под ноги. Эта немая сцена, брызги крови, трясущиеся плечи − они мерещатся ему даже в витрине скобяной лавки.

− Что?! Что случилось?!

Бадди мелко мотал головой, словно разбитый Паркинсоном или подключенный к слабой электрической цепи. Он молчал так долго, и Леон молил, чтобы не кончились бинты и ему не пришлось бежать за новыми в аптеку, бросив его здесь, наедине с демонами, которые подчиняют себе его смятенные мысли.

− Глаза… мне показалось, что глаза снова… красные. Я не хочу возвращаться. Не хочу снова в тот ад.

Леон бережно снимает пузырчатую упаковку, и новая, гладкая поверхность, будто глумясь, с неразличимым щелчком лопается пополам, переламывая его осунувшееся лицо надвое.

 

 **#** **73.2 Зеркало**

Из Долины Смерти оказалось не так-то просто выбраться. Они планировали задержаться на пару дней, пройти сохранившимися тропами старателей и поискать напоминания об индейских племенах, здесь обретавшихся и почти полностью ушедших в небытие; однако вид цветущего песка, над которым вздымается облако сладковатого аромата и трепещет марево (сорок по Цельсию в тени, спасибо большое), буквально пригвоздили Кеннеди к месту:

− Я был здесь лет в семь, школа вдруг озаботилась и наскребла на уикенд, культурное развитие, все дела, тебе ли не знать, − он не глядя поддел Бадди локтем. − Не хотел ехать. Куча засохшей грязи, тоже мне, нашли, чем удивить! Я собирался на «Охотников за привидениями», они только вышли. Худшие выходные.

Не сводя глаз с ожившей долины, он уселся прямо в рыжую пыль, и Бадди, готовому свихнуться от жары, ничего не оставалось, кроме как поддаться.

Со сломанным кондиционером они решили передвигаться по ночам, и за спиной − три сотни миль по шоссе, сначала вдоль границы Северной Дакоты, а потом − по девяносто четвертой магистрали, пронзающей Монтану (Бадди поднаторел в названиях штатов), в надежде найти для передышки мотель получше предыдущего.

Автомобиль идет на максимальной скорости, которую из него удается выжать (в треть ниже дозволенной), Бадди дожевывает полюбившуюся ему вяленую говядину, пропахшую перцем и заправкой, где ее купили, и бросает взгляд в зеркало заднего вида.

Трасса пустынна. Леон спит, привалившись к рюкзаку.

 

 **#74** **Команда**

Это чувство − словно мозг, оба его полушария, лазерным лезвием разделяют на три десятка кусочков, каждый из которых отныне независим от другого, но все они соединены оголенными проводами-нейронами, которые искрят, поражают током и высушивают подкорку, однако еще пропускают сигналы, и обостряют ощущения, и ускоряют рефлексы. И он может находиться одновременно везде, видеть за безглазых ликеров, направлять их, укрощать их, распалять их.

Человеческий организм мал и хрупок, и Александр, захлебываясь дикой, не природной − искусственно выращенной в капсулах-сотах − яростью, стремится сокрушить его, не понимая еще, что сам он мал и хрупок точно так же, уязвим, будто младенец или бесхребетная слизь, выкорчеванная из раковины.

За его сдавленную грудь дышат легкие обезображенных тварей, но он впитывает, невольно раздувая ноздри, запах не  слепого, захлебывающегося страха, а острого, почти осязаемого желания во что бы то ни стало жить. Что-то лопается внутри. Он отзывает ликеров.

И потом, когда их когти будут рвать плоть новой жертвы, сомкнувшейся нерушимой горой над этой нелепой, такой заразительной идеей цепляться за ничего не стоящий мир, на мгновение его оглушит жаждой не крови − но спасения тех обломков человека, что еще остались у него внутри.

 

 **#75** **Иллюзия**

Саша не имеет на свой счет никаких иллюзий. Он скучноватый мрачный тип, и после всех событий эти его качества разрослись в геометрической прогрессии, что прелести ему явно не добавляет. Его взгляд сулит если не смерть, то по крайней мере продолжительные муки в стиле средневековых пыток; его щетина по мягкости сравнима если только с крупнозернистой наждачкой; да и весь он − далеко не загляденье, чтобы внешними данными пытаться нивелировать червоточины его характера. И то, что случилось, не более чем бесславный результат простейших химических реакций, и, в общем, тут и говорить даже не о чем, никакого анализа собственных поступков и глубинных самокопаний, которыми, однако, он успешно занимается, пока простыня медленно начинает липнуть к спине, а одеяло все быстрее догоняет по весу бетонную плиту.

− …ты не спишь там? Приготовь чего-нибудь, я еще пять минут…

Американец под боком вертится и сматывает все неподъемное одеяло в свою пользу. Сашу бросает в холод.

− …а… и молоко… сходи, там на углу, а то кончилось… Пять минут.

Саша не тешит себя чудесными иллюзиями. Он угрюм, нелюдим и порой так язвителен, что аж челюсти сводит. У него целый набор досадных пороков, он скор на расправу и упрям, особенно, когда с очевидностью неправ. Однако отныне каждую субботу Саша варганит незамысловатый завтрак на двоих и время от времени вместо молока приносит сливки, потому что Леон втайне любит их гораздо больше.

 

 **#76** **Периодичность**

Раз… два… три… Столько за минуту в капельнице срывается крошечный водянистый шарик и устремляется по прозрачной трубке, следуя всем ее плавным изгибам, а потом, наконец, по катетеру проскальзывает в пронзенную острием иглы вену. Вены у спящего просматриваются, словно тропы с поискового вертолета, только не белые или потемневшие от дождей, а иссиня-болезненные, тонкие, будто кровь постепенно откатывается вглубь, к сердцу, к содержимому черепной коробки − к тому, что стремится уберечь.

Раз… два… Пронзительный писк приборов, безучастно отмеряющих жизнь, оглашает палату, подобно взрыву в горах, не изрезанных стремительными мазками лыж и мягкими − сноубордистских досок. Он никогда не бывал в горах, но сейчас легкие сжимаются, как обожженные морозом, и глаза наполняются влагой, словно от леденящего ветра.

Раз он пытается задремать, обессилевший, но вздрагивает от кошмаров, с трудом проглатывая ком в сухом горле, продолжает свое исступленное, безнадежное, быть может, бдение.

Периодичность, с которой вздымается укрытая белым грудь, неизменна. Она спокойна, как дыхание притихшего океана, постоянна, как беззвучное тиканье часов под потолком.

Периодичность, с которой отбивается пульс на плетизмограмме, сжимается сердце, пальцы прикасаются к неподвижной ладони, − циклична, как смена времен, эпох, цивилизаций, и этот проклятый круг, тянущийся дни и ночи напролет, однажды разрывает надломленное:

− Ох… надеюсь, не ты мой лечащий врач, а, Бадди?..

 

**#77.1 Полоски**

Вокруг − ни души, волны смиренны, и живописное дно проглядывается даже на глубине в шестьдесят футов, у пристани маленький, почти игрушечный катер, солнце играет на его лобовом стекле, в вазе на кухне − свежие фрукты, их аромат вечером соединится с запахом томленого на углях мяса.

Здесь море находит отклик в лазурных радужках, и тени от лохматых пальм дают прибежище тому, кто не привык к опаляющему зною. Здесь губы солоны, прикосновения жарки, легкие полнятся налетевшим бризом. Здесь пальцы оставляют следы, недолговечные, как отпечатки босых ступней на берегу, кожа наливается золотом, а тело − упоительным бессилием, которое приходит на смену эйфории, проникшей в каждый взведенный нерв.

Здесь напоминанием о близости служат пустяки и мелочи, и Леон с улыбкой щурится, провожая взглядом спину, всю в полосах от плетеного узора лежака.

 

**#77.2 Полоски**

Его никто не встречает, что само по себе странно. А вдоль прихожей растянулась сложенная стремянка, что странно вдвойне. Он только надеется, что, завернув в гостиную, не обнаружит нечто из ряда вон.

Впрочем, как показывает безжалостная статистика, надежда в этой компании умирает быстро и молча.

Посреди комнаты вместо журнального столика высится − вопреки здравому смыслу и технике хоть какой-то безопасности − конструкция из двух табуреток и старого, кривого, пожранного всеми видами термитов стула, который задержался здесь только благодаря своему сомнительному статусу семейной реликвии. Сбоку постройку подпирает, вытянувшись во весь свой почти человеческий рост, Гвидо, слюнявый бладхаунд; а самый верх чудовищного нагромождения венчает нижняя половина Кеннеди (прекрасная в любой другой ситуации), голова, плечи и грудь которого скрылись в частично разобранном потолке. Всё вокруг, насколько хватает глаз, покрыто пылью и трухой древесного происхождения.

Бадди набирает в легкие побольше воздуха (и пыли).

− Я даже не буду спрашивать, какого черта здесь происходит. Посмею только полюбопытствовать, что подвигло тебя отказаться от лестницы и заработать себе перелом шеи? Просто, для справки.

− О, − гудит где-то в потолке. − Да Гвидо… − Леон приподнимается на цыпочки, табуретки пошатываются, вышеупомянутый, навострив уши, принимается вилять хвостом. − Он, представляешь… Ага!! Черт… лез по ступенькам, хотел поучаствовать, дух охотника, знаешь ли… Попался!

Бадди мучительно вспоминает, по какой именно причине решил разделить с этим… человеком кров. Причин, кажется, было много, но ныне все они сокрыты туманом времени (и пылью).

Наконец, грациозно сверзившись на пол, Леон жестом фокусника выхватывает у Бадди из-за спины кастрюлю и вытряхивает в нее что-то из сомкнутых ладоней; Гвидо судорожно сглатывает. В эмалированной посудине, скользя лапками по покатым стенкам, суетится деятельный бурундук.

 

 **#78** **Дороги**

Жизненный путь Саши, все его устремления, планы и чаяния простирались вдаль, подобно прямой, лишь слегка огибавшей возвышенности рельефа, накатанной трассе, где линия горизонта чиста и отчетлива, не оттененная ни скоплением лиственниц, ни горным хребтом, ни облаком, застывшим на небосклоне. Всё было просто и безыскусно, как он сам, Александр, Саша, Бадди. И, выставив руку в автомобильное окно, навстречу дополуденной прохладе, он несся по этому шоссе слишком стремительно, чтобы затормозить перед пропастью, которая, казалось, протянулась до самого земного ядра. Он успел только выброситься наружу, в придорожную грязь и режущие ладони камешки, ободрать локти, рассадить скулу и поломать несколько ребер − а надо бы сразу шею.

За пропастью не было ничего. Туманная пустота.

Путь, по которому неслось существование Кеннеди, в лучшем случае проглядывался на шесть футов вперед; в худшем − пути попросту не было и Леон шел наугад. Не впервой, правда, к тому же он вполне себе ориентируется на пересеченной местности. Иногда дорога превращалась в козлиную тропку, спиралью вздымавшуюся куда-то к вершине Джомолунгмы, другой раз зыбко пучилась под сапогом и успевала засосать по лодыжку или по колено, а когда и по самые, что называется… Впрочем, Леон умел радоваться мелочам и знал, что не сегодня-завтра миля плотно утоптанного грунта ему попадется. А может, и нет.

Однако его попытки заасфальтировать канат, с горем пополам переброшенный через клубящуюся бездну, столь усердны, что Саша невольно отводит глаза от зовущего назад, но уже пройденного пути.

**#79** **Отказ**

Леон знает, через что прошел Бадди. Ему бы хотелось сказать: «Я понимаю», − но, даже если это правда, она бы прозвучала лицемерной ложью. Леон прекрасно знает: его учили, он читал да и успел повидать людей, у которых вот так же, очень похоже почва вдруг разом уходила из-под ног. Кто-то ломался, кто-то, исковерканный, поднимался и шагал дальше, кого-то он мог спасти, кого-то − нет.

Он смотрит на спящего Бадди; на Бадди, который хотел рухнуть вниз вместе с кабиной лифта; на Бадди, который его силами больше не встанет на ноги; на Бадди, который, истекая кровью, пытался задушить его и сыпал проклятиями на незнакомом языке, пока не потерял сознание. Леон тихонько хмыкает и потирает шею. Принимать решения за других − худшая часть его работы, а в жизнь этого человека он уже порядочно вмешался, перекроив ее на свой лад. Ему пора. Бадди выкарабкался и дальше справится уже сам.

− А мне говорили, ты не приходишь.

Леон снимает ладонь с дверной ручки.

− И я думал: как же, как же, этот тип, скорее, будет дежурить под дверью или захаживать, пока я валяюсь в отключке под успокоительными, и стоять над душой, а весь персонал подговорит соврать что-нибудь невразумительное, так как с воображением у него туговато.

Леон улыбается, опустив голову.

− Хоть бы раз подушку поправил. Знаешь, каково это − сквозь сон видеть, что в углу толчется какой-то хрен, весь в черном?

Леон проводит пальцами по волосам и, наконец, оборачивается. Быть может, сегодня ему впервые стоит совершить что-то не ради тех, кто вокруг, а ради себя самого?

Леон остается.

**#80 Наводнение**

Дом запружен галдящими людьми, и почти никого из них Саша не знает лично. Леон находит его в задней комнате, бывшей кладовой.

− Навык «скрытность» повышен? − Леон закрывает створки окна: даже со второго этажа слышно, с каким тщанием гости вытаптывают газон. − Я уж думал, ты решил пуститься в бега.

Бадди сидит в полурасстегнутой рубашке и распущенном галстуке, упершись локтями в колени. Вид у него, должно быть, потерянный.

− Угу. Теперь, стоит мне за порог − и мигом нарисуются вертушки, как же, − он усмехается, и Леон, напряженный поначалу, легко улыбается.

− Вертушки − это прошлый век! С вашим случаем вполне управятся стелс-жучки, модель _Hunter_ _-007_ , звоните сейчас и получите личного спецагента-настройщика в подарок.

Бадди смотрит на него снизу вверх, прищурившись, а затем сдержанно качает головой:

− Твои шутки − худший подарок.

− Мой долг, − заявляет Леон торжественно и поправляет белоснежную бутоньерку на лацкане, − обеспечивать тебя ими до конца дней твоих. Идем. Чем раньше начнем, тем быстрее все разъедутся.

Бадди ворчливо замечает:

− Такими темпами конец мой не за горами…

Однако, накинув пиджак, он смиренно поднимается, и Леон, обхватив его лицо, уже покрывшееся за долгий день колючей щетиной, запечатывает следующую реплику поцелуем. Контраст горячих ладоней и прохладной полоски кольца топит в себе весь мир, ожидающий за дверью.


	9. 81-90 (AU)

**#81 Совершенство (космос!AU)**

В ангарах испокон веков воняет машинным маслом. Леон помнит еще, как эти стены только обретали свой нынешний вид, а вокруг в слабом гравитационном поле плавал мусор от роботов-ремонтников. Они никогда не отличались особой аккуратностью. Может, потому ему и нравилось шариться по докам в детстве и видеть, что даже спустя столетия человечеству, самому по себе полному ошибок и пороков, так и не удалось достичь точки абсолютного совершенства. И к тому же это был довольно веский аргумент в его же, Леона, защиту, неплохо объяснявший поначалу прискорбное состояние его одежды, в которой еще час назад вся дюралюминиевая фибра была цела и невредима, а датчики исправно работали; потом − неоднократные похищения родительских пропусков и сование носа во что не следует; и, наконец, импровизированное (то есть неподтвержденное сверху, не скоординированное с агентами _S_ _._ _T_ _._ _A_ _._ _R_ _._ _S_ _._ , а значит, вопиюще безответственное и нарушающее как минимум тринадцать пунктов кодекса станционной безопасности) разоблачение местных контрабандистов, тащивших с космических помоек всякую недекларированную гадость.

Но сегодня запах здесь просто невыносим, оттого, может, что все органы чувств на пределе и обнажены, словно содержимое расщепленных экзоскелетов (драчливые жуки − ночной кошмар всех новичков − кому в радость составлять опись улик на месте очередной стычки, когда всё, что у тебя есть, это оплавленные пушки и с десяток рыхлых кучек нестабильного желе?), и Леон не представляет вовсе, перед кем ему объясняться за свершаемое: каналы связи обрублены, патруль ничком валяется в лифте.

Это случилось месяц или полтора назад, после чудовищного взрыва на Восларе, научно-исследовательской станции. Он прогремел неожиданно и забрал всех, кто был. А через пару дней привезли его, упакованного по всем порядкам антитеррористической службы. Схватили где-то в правительственном секторе, повязали на горяченьком − с партией биологически опасных образцов и мутировавшими подопытными, сунули в ящик и заключили под стражу до суда с известным приговором. Нет ничего страшнее биоинцидентов в закрытых пространствах космоса. Галактическая война не так беспощадна, как вирус или амбициозные инопланетные изыскания, которые запирают обитателей, словно крыс, на их кораблях, базах, дрейфующих станциях, отрезанных от системы. Поэтому взрыву никто не удивился. И поимке бежавшего ученого тоже. И сам Леон ничего не спрашивал, возглавляя отряд надзирателей.

Просто потом к нему домой, прямо домой, через кислородную шахту − пережиток прошлого − явился этот пацан, из новых инженеров, которые сверкают отовсюду своими височными имплантами (говорят, забавно было, когда первые прототипы магнитили разную мелочевку), и сказал, мол, «Бадди, он наш чувак, он не виноват, чтоб мне провалиться, а про тебя я слышал, так что без резких движений, чувак». И Леон, чьим последним резким движением стал перекат за диван − прочь от осыпавшихся потолочных панелей, поближе к припрятанному стволу, − Леон распрямился, бросил к ногам захватчика плазменный пистолет, слабый, как раз для квартиры, чтобы не разнести ничего, и спросил, можно ли ему надеть штаны, а то он как-то не привык вести переговоры в одних трусах. Убивать его не собирались, и он хотел расправиться с парнишкой как можно менее кровопролитно. Ему понравилось принципиальное «нельзя», решительность коротышки и тот напор, с которым он ринулся все объяснять.

Как ни прозаично, Вослар оказалась всего лишь очередной пешкой в игре небесных атлантов. _Все_ они оказались. Ученые занимались генным моделированием: во благо всех рас Содружества, как мнилось им самим; но на деле − лишь во благо одних только глав Содружества, власти предержащей, сидящей вот здесь, на Амбрелле, в центральной резиденции, где проходят Советы, куда стекаются туристы, где он, Леон, появился на свет; в самом сердце, которое сгнило.

Леон не поверил, конечно. Словно по ободу черной дыры, он ходил по базе, выясняя факты, сводя детали воедино. Амбрелла аляповатым зонтом висела в нейтральной зоне, торговала, заключала мирные соглашения, переливалась титановым корпусом и плодила рассадники смерти во всех уголках вселенной, где успела завоевать доверие. _Везде._ Бадди − Саша его зовут − читал на Восларе лекции. Джей Ди работал бок о бок с ним, талантливый техник. Неладное заподозрила их общая подруга, и на горячую голову они решили вывезти разрушительное оружие подальше. Торговаться за него, может, уничтожить − они не знали, не представляли масштабов. После их исчезновения от станции избавились. Сашу перехватили, Джей Ди ускользнул. А Леон просто всегда умел встревать в истории.

− Итак, у нас есть доступ в архивы, спасибо Луису, знакомьтесь.

Саша скептически хмыкает:

− _Испарианец?_ Разве это не у вас планета _испаряется_? Так почему ты здесь, а не на строительстве колоний, со своими?

Осклабившись, Луис демонстрирует ряд бритвенно-острых зубов, что, вероятно, должно сойти за дружелюбную улыбку.

− Я там, где могу пригодиться. И не в твоих интересах спрашивать, почему я не тружусь со своим народом. Ведь где был _ты_ , когда восларские лаборатории разметало по всей орбите, м?

− Так. − Леон оттесняет шагнувшего было вперед Сашу: времени наладить отношения у них еще будет предостаточно. С подчеркнутой обстоятельностью Бадди поправляет кобуру парализатора. − А здесь у нас огневая поддержка, _братья_ Редфилд, − продолжает Леон.

Клэр пытается влепить ему оплеуху.

− Сколько можно, Кеннеди?! − но Леон уворачивается, и начатое сестрой молча довершает Крис. Джей Ди восхищенно наблюдает.

Они прорываются к звездолетам, Леон метит по ногам, и, когда рядом с хрустом ломается чья-то шея, он смотрит, как Саша невозмутимо перешагивает через обмякшее тело и продолжает наступление, словно подбитый и прущий на таран крейсер. Их цель − маневренный шпион, достаточно быстрый, чтобы на время сгинуть, однако слишком приметный, но они надеются избавиться от него, как только сбросят погоню.

Взойдя на борт, Леон оглядывается. Правильно ли он поступает? Скольких им удастся спасти в случае успеха? Хотя бы _предупредить_? Крис за приборной доской ожидает распоряжения закрыть люк.

− Что, хочешь остаться? Дать бой тиранам, которых за нами пустят? Может, нож тебе одолжить? − ехидничает Саша за спиной.

Леон видит, как тщетно миниатюрный робот-чистильщик пытается прибрать несоразмерно большого для него солдата на полу, но дальше сапога дело не идет. Леон усмехается.

− Стартуем.

 

**#82 Заблуждение (рок-группа!AU)**

− Как делишки, Дороти? Чего такой кислый, рубиновые туфельки жмут?

Его намереваются фамильярно похлопать по плечу, обнять, может, даже небрежно повиснуть, но Саша, вечно на взводе, отодвигается вбок, пропуская обтянутую черной кожей задницу − и всё остальное, юное и полное неумной энергии, которую бы в правильное русло, да не судьба, видно.

Друг друга они лицезрят каждый день, спасибо совместному туру, и площадкам, их любезно вписавшим, и новому альбому, который, очевидно, не справляется без поддержки со стороны, и милости менеджмента, согласившегося взять разогрев, и, конечно же, его, Саши, врожденному таланту договариваться.

Отправляясь на съедение акулам большого рока, в Соединенные Штаты, он прекрасно сознавал, что здесь их с Джей Ди перетрут в однородную массу, как ошметки неудачного ужина в автоматическом сливе, вкатают в асфальт гоночного трека и еще попрыгают сверху, чтобы послушать, как лопаются раздробленные косточки. Но вишенку на этом восхитительном торте неурядиц и безнадеги Саша совершенно точно не предвидел. Вишенка улыбается, словно воплощение неопороченной невинности, и шутит всегда впопад, не говоря уже о вымуштрованной привычке проставляться после каждого гига, бесспорном умении петь, лабать на электронике, импровизировать на (чужих) ударных и выбираться живым и не изнасилованным из первого ряда, куда его, вишенки, подтянутое тело неизменно сигает посреди случайной песни, как приспичит. Страховка все покроет. А убьется − так денег, пожалуй, хватит на воскрешение.

Впрочем, пока вышеобласканный бодренько пышет жизнью, да так, что Сашу обдает волнами лихорадочного жара, который на сцене разгоняют мощные вентиляторы, а здесь, в узеньких лазах бэкстейджа, стены отражают его и утраивают, удесятеряют.

− Кеннеди. Не путайся под ногами. Ты разве не должен сейчас раздавать автографы нуждающимся?

Леон Кеннеди, уже только фамилия коего − насмешка над окружающим миром, щурит свои изумительно-непозволительно подведенные глаза и шумно всасывает коктейль через трубочку.

− Конечно. Где тебе расписаться?

К счастью, его внимание быстро переключается на госпожу Вонг, которая огненным смерчем проносится по коридору и интересуется у торопливо удаляющейся спины, в курсе ли та о фатальности близкого соседства невыключенной плойки с пластиковыми стаканчиками. Спина ускоряется. Сознательность и ответственность в райдере Леона не значатся, этот факт столь же неоспорим, как и то, что из-за чудовищного запаха гари чуть было не срывается выступление.

До конца им еще семь городов, до каждого города по триста миль, а это по восемь-девять часов еженощно в автобусе, пусть большом, пусть двухэтажном, но набитом битком; и самые доступные в нем укрытия − это хлипкая дверца туалетной кабинки или жалкая занавесочка на именной полке. И это Александр еще не берет в расчет время предконцертного ожидания за кулисами в единственной, как правило, гримерке и баре не столь отдаленном, чтобы можно было там тихонько переждать. Четыре штата, сборник автоматом штампуемых прикольчиков, сотни две на разный лад произнесенных «Дороти», сотен пять громогласных «Железный Чел!» в адрес увешанного пирсингами Джей Ди и пара бесплодных, никем не услышанных попыток разъяснить, что они тут безбожно путают сказки с дешевыми комиксами.

Однако в тот вечер, когда Джей Ди, запнувшись о провод усилителя, головой вниз ныряет с шестифутовой сцены, Леон, еще полсекунды назад подпиравший ящик из-под инструментов с такой самодовольной ленцой, словно тот − ни больше ни меньше пошатнувшееся мироздание, которое он, Кеннеди, так и быть слегка поддержит, первым перемахивает ограждение фото-пита и без тени брезгливости помогает заткнуть фонтанирующий кровью нос, пока охрана обалдело мнется, Ада посылает кого-то за скорой у заднего выхода, а Саша стоит, онемев от ужаса.

И это Леон отбирает у бармена шейкер со льдом, и это Леон говорит, какой чертовски улетный получился прыжок, над ним бы поработать, правда, и это он помогает скептическому врачу. И когда его черед идти хэдлайнером на сцену, Саша говорит только:

− Футболку испачкал, − и смотрит, как она падает к его ногам, а Леон, подмигнув, выскакивает к взволнованному залу.

 

**#83 Герой (фэнтези!AU)**

− Зачем я тебе?

Густые кроны нависают пологом над тропой, видимой одному лишь друиду. Он шагает легко, с корня на корень, словно они сами льнут к его ногам, будто заговоренные ступени лесного храма. Человек тяжело опирается на седельную луку. Он предпочел бы сгнить, брошенный на поле боя, в собственном доспехе, который стал бы ему могильным камнем, оставить после себя только прах и кости, и пусть вороны пьют из его черепа дождевую воду, слезы небес, оплакавших воителей; а змеи пусть вьются клубками в его ребрах, накрытых заржавленными пластинами. Человек теряет волю к жизни. Быть может, он никогда ее и не имел. Быть может, ему было суждено пасть со своими братьями. Но эльфы, те немногие, что выстояли, забрали его с собой. «Ты был храбр», − говорили они. − «Смерть − недостойный тебя противник». Друид выстоял тоже. Но друид избран богами, и они хранят его, легендарные существа, являющиеся на стыке времен из вековых дубов и поросших мхом вязов, когда их народ нуждается в проводнике. А он − обычный человек, и войско его мертво, и меч его выпал из рук, и ноги безвольными плетьми покоятся в стременах, бесчувственные. Его раны залечили, но он остался калекой.

− Нравишься ты мне.

Эльф улыбается, оглянувшись, и паутинка в рогах благородного оленя вспыхивает каплями росы, на ней застывших. Человек сметает ее усталым движением руки. Лучше бы темная магия забрала его пальцы, вычерпала глаза, пожрала душу и втоптала в глинистую, горькую на вкус почву.

− Твои думы темны, − эльф замедляет ход и, поравнявшись с наездником, прикасается к его колену исцарапанной ладонью. − Ты видел, где лекарь хранит яды, и последним усилием мог добраться до них, испить, покончить с этим. Однако…

Он замолкает, позволяя человеку домыслить сказанное, и тот хмурится, и тот хочет, чтобы друид продолжал свою плавную успокаивающую речь, и объяснял, и читал его, и рассказывал небылицы о несломленном еще духе, о сокровенном желании вдыхать пряный туман, видеть солнце, трогать белую эльфийскую кожу. Может, тогда человек захочет уцепиться за протянутую руку? Может, тогда он не будет ощущать себя бременем, куклой из грубой мешковины, набитой соломой и движимой чужим велением?

Путь выводит их к спокойному, застывшему как будто озеру. Зеленые верхушки колышутся на ветру, но зеркальная гладь, подернутая дымкой бледного пара, хранит недвижность, как лед, с ночи народившийся в бочке у трактира, как сталь, отдохнувшая после кузни, как остекленелый взгляд в обрамлении слипшихся от крови ресниц.

− Мне все равно, если ты утопишь меня. Сделай это быстро.

Олень взволнованно перебирает копытами, пока эльф, не выказывая ни усталости, ни бессилия, помогает онемевшему телу большого человека сойти на землю и не чувствовать податливости кочек, твердости камней, сырости трав. Человек сжимает кулаки, привычно опираясь на подставленные плечи. Человек клянет себя за эту привычность.

− Ты говоришь так, потому что боишься остаться один. − Эльф подтаскивает его к самой береговой кромке, поросшей обоюдоострой, как лезвие стилета, цепкой осокой, опускает подле себя и начинает раздевать, будто мертвеца перед омовением. Человек слепо уставился в лазурную высь, испачканную редкими облаками. Человек смирился. − Но ты не один и знаешь это, и лишь твое упрямство мешает тебе признать эту истину.

− Я вижу здесь только одного упрямца, − и человек пытается ухватить друида за горло, но тот, уклонившись, отступает и за обнаженные лодыжки стаскивает его в озеро. По грудь оно укутывает его своим холодным пленом, и краска приливает к исхудавшим щекам. В глазах человека ужас. Он стремится поймать промелькнувший мимо намокший плащ, вцепиться в штанину, удержаться хотя бы на мгновение, прежде чем…

Теплые губы касаются его лба.

− Не бойся. Ты не один и никогда не будешь один.

Эльфийская ладонь оглаживает его висок и соскальзывает в воду, и круги от нее и напуганного тела расходятся во все стороны, и звон стоит снаружи, и внутри всё горит огнем, когда друид на своем волшебном языке принимается напевно шептать слова, и круги послушно возвращаются к его бледным пальцам, и звон, будто рассерженный пчелиный рой, звенит уже в висках, и пламя как будто переламывает кости, пронзает осколками, мучает на прощание.

Человек бьется и соскальзывает в озеро. Дна здесь нет, он просто проваливается в черноту, исполинские водоросли струятся вверх, стремясь вслед за сияющими пузырями. Человек по старой памяти глотает − уже не воздух, а темную воду, жадно, отчаянно. Вода безвкусна. Он дергается и начинает плыть. Целую вечность он стремится куда-то вперед, в неизвестность, гонимый страхом. Вынырнув почти на середине озера, он глядит на фигурку вдалеке, не смея поглядеть на самого себя. Наконец, он опускает глаза.

− Что ты наделал?!

Эльф смеется, но тихо, словно виновато.

− Будь ты проклят, колдун! Это твоя последняя насмешка?!

Друид беспечно сбрасывает плащ, резные застежки легонько звякают в траве. Он через голову снимает рубаху и скидывает высокие сапоги.

− Нет. Это решение твое и наших божеств. Они спросили, хочешь ли ты жить. И в тот момент ты ничего не жаждал сильнее.

Он подходит ближе и позволяет человеку напасть, сдернуть его в воду, и кулаку − обрушиться на челюсть, и волне − на голову, потому что потом человек выпускает его и стыдливо отводит взгляд. Эльф держится за берег.

− Ты чувствуешь? Дыхание реки. Она сходит с гор, нарушает сон этого озера и бежит прочь, в далекие земли. Мы пойдем по ее течению. Мы пойдем вместе, и мы найдем тех, кто владеет магией жизни. И однажды ты вновь ощутишь под ногами песок.

Человек ныряет, оглушающе разбив поверхность озера неповоротливым, чуждым еще хвостом. Он находит тесный грот и, укрывшись, остается там, теряя счет времени. Чешуя карябает кожу, если не соблюдать осторожность; выдернув одну чешуйку, он шипит от колющей боли.

На берегу догорает костер. Друид дремлет, укрывшись плащом, и не просыпается от всплеска и касания прохладной ладони.

**#84 Голод (полиция!AU)**

Леон является быстро, мрачный и демонстративно без галстука − впрочем, Бадди уж и не припомнит, когда тот надевал его в последний раз. Кажется, на повышение Ингрид, ей вверили весь отдел информирования, и с тех пор ребятки плохо высыпаются. Или на отъезд Серы? Скатертью дорожка, что называется.

− К чему такая срочность, что горит? − рухнув как подкошенный в продавленное кресло, Леон заносит ногу, собираясь примостить ее среди настольных завалов, и морщится, когда от Бадди прилетает увесистой папкой по ляжке.

− Жопа шефа. Висяков − по дюжине на каждый день, про добавочное финансирование наверху слышать ничего не желают, в Рок-Крик завелся маньяк, Харпер непрозрачно намекала на декрет…

Леон с надеждой заглядывает в пустую кружку, но окаменевшая кофейная гуща на донышке ясно дает понять, что ловить здесь нечего.

− Пока ты сам не завелся, − он принимается неторопливо разворачивать мятную пастилку, − я тоже намекну, что намеревался хорошенько позавтракать, когда тебя вдруг прорвало, и вот я здесь, но ты говоришь без уважения, ты даже не предлагаешь друж…

− Огнетушитель в зубы и марш к начальству!

Жвачка сиротливо остается на подлокотнике, о чем позднее Кеннеди ему не раз еще мстительно напомнит в стиле жертвы, несправедливо осужденной на пожизненное:

− Ни маковой росинки с утра.

И еще:

− А я ведь и умереть могу.

Бадди поднимает стекло, чтобы не сквозило, и возводит глаза к потолку. За рулем, увы, не он − и дважды увы, поскольку такой расклад у них тут будет всегда, если только его поврежденное в перестрелке колено не перестанет неметь совершенно некстати, − а кто ведет, тот и музыку, как известно, заказывает, поэтому Леон не затыкается.

− Помнится, когда я был патрульным, нам с соседнего квадрата забрасывали теплые еще хот-доги.

Бадди заглядывает в бардачок, быть может, подсознательно разыскивая носок или любую другую тряпку, которая сошла бы за старый добрый кляп. Ему нравится играть роль хорошего полицейского на допросах. И неожиданные сюжетные повороты ему тоже нравятся, поэтому он любит пересматривать «Гражданина Кейна» и наблюдать эмоции, которые неизменно сопровождают осознание преступником того факта, что всё это время единственным хорошим парнем в дознавательной оставался лишь мистер Кеннеди.

− Ты никогда не был патрульным.

Упрямое: «Был!» − Бадди глушит зевком. Он берет работу на дом, и работа берет его в оборот, и он оборачивается вокруг своей оси быстрее, чем барабан девятимиллиметрового Смита-Вессона.

− Не пори херни. Ты проскакал от мелкой сошки до своих шеврон в мгновение ока, пока бухгалтерия таращилась тебе вслед и вспоминала, зачем вообще она нужна.

Леон польщенно улыбается, кажется, забыв, наконец, о страданиях вечных и о еде. Впрочем, это лишь обманчивая видимость:

− Что поделать, голубой мне к лицу, − он пожимает плечом, как бы действительно извиняясь за свою неотразимость. Бадди фыркает, читая вывески закусочных. − Но я _правда_ пас перекресток, в декабре, года три назад. Холодища, все кругом тащат индеек, выпечкой пахнет на каждом углу, Клэр угощала весь участок шоколадом с молоком… − Леон остервенело вдавливает педаль и пролетает на желтый. − А я морозился, пока в банке какой-то полоумный Санта собирал пожертвования на подарочки. Горчица была что надо, хлеб − мягчайший. Может, я успею купить рогалик, как думаешь?

Очевидно, ответ − «нет», поскольку уже через десять минут вместе с ОБР они высаживают дверь метамфетаминового кубла, на головы им сыплется штукатурка, проклятия и дюжина неточных, но весьма уверенных выстрелов. В неразберихе и топоте тяжелых ботинок кто-то орет: Леон практикует свой новый захват с выбиванием локтя. Когда пыль оседает, Бадди видит его у распахнутого холодильника. В респираторе речь звучит скомкано, но совершенно ясно, что она полна негодования и осуждения точно так же, как замызганные полки полны всеобъемлющим отсутствием каких-либо продуктов.

− Нет, ну не святым же духом они там кормились! Мне просто интересно.

− Ладно, − говорит, наконец, Бадди и лопает пузырек трофейной жвачки. − Может, поужинаешь со мной?

 

**#85 Отвергнутые (цирк+стимпанк!AU)**

Они пришвартовались в порту без малого с месяц назад, просадили больше, чем смогли заработать, а механики всё копаются, а поставщики всё жадничают, и дела их скоро завязнут наглухо, им и так урезали причитавшееся до самых немыслимых пределов.

Леон околачивается по рыночным развалам, не углубляясь в недра материка, где, говорят, и нравы получше, и вино золотистое, «чисто губернаторская ссанина», ну а здесь быстро набивают оскомину горластые торгаши и члены труппы мозолят глаза больше, чем за кулисами в премьерный день. У жуликоватого типа в видавшем виды халате, под которым только что краденные стволы и прятать, он покупает липкий кулек засахаренного арахиса и возвращается обратно на «Куралессу». Название это так и не прижилось, а старая «Королева» пробивается бледной тенью из-под начищенных букв, Леон сам помогал их вешать, когда впервые угодил сюда и думал еще, что ненадолго.

Он спускается в зверинец, где царит полумрак и от удушливого запаха перепревших опилок свербит в носу. Маленькие обезьянки, вольер которых пришлось обнести горизонтальным прутом: ежеутренний бедлам в каютах и пропажи безделушек чуть было не подняли команду на бунт, пока Леон лично не узрел, как пронырливая пятерня уводит из его кармана флягу, − тянут растопыренные ладошки, и сыплются на пол, как сушеные груши, и пищат, и беззлобно дерутся за брошенную горсть орешков. Большим тварям под куполом аэростата нет места, неповоротливым, хищным, диким, но Леон проходит в самую глубь, туда, где ноздри начинают попросту гореть, и садится напротив клетки с огромным запирающим механизмом. Два угрюмых тела в дальнем углу ворочаются, но не приближаются: их было трое раньше, и страх расправы до сих пор слишком велик.

− Ничего, время еще есть, − успокаивает Леон и, просунув в мрачное обиталище руки, оставляет незамысловатое угощение. − Наш ревизор, Ханни, да вы знаете ее, отправила ребят найти вам кого-нибудь. Объявления, говорит, дорого, печать, бумага, пусть, мол, зазывают на словах. «А будешь умничать, сам пойдешь в таверны зубы заговаривать», − Леон фыркает и, пряча кулек в карман одной рукой, второй медленно снимает с пояса метательный нож. В клетке поднимается беспокойная возня. Они все слышали эту тяжелую, лязгающую как будто поступь, лишь едва смягченную разбросанной соломой.

− Еще бы голову туда засунул. Они бешеные, мне сказали.

Леон оглядывается на чужака. Тот высоко держит газовый фонарь, в неуверенном сиянии которого его глаза жестки и внимательны. Оружия при нем нет, и вся поза, скорее, небрежно расслабленная, нежели напружиненная перед атакой.

− Однако тебя, я смотрю, это не остановило. А за голову мою не беспокойся. − Леон поднимается, украдкой возвращая лезвие в крепления. − И не в такие дыры ее заносило.

Движение, впрочем, от незнакомца не укрылось: опустив свет, он пристально изучает ремень, ощетиненный десятком ножен с торчащими из них одинаковыми рукоятками. В свою очередь Леон теперь может различить мудреную конструкцию на шарнирах, от ступней до талии облегающую пришельца.

− Что с ногами?

Незнакомец хмыкает, выражая  то ли скупую досаду, то ли безразличие, трудно понять.

− Наверху сказали, ключи у языкастого умника, − он выжидающе вскидывает брови, и грубость акцента, с которой прокатывается его «р», вызывает у Леона улыбку.

− Скотти. Здесь все зовут меня Скотти.

Руку чужак не жмет, он отдает фонарь и, с коротким: «Бадди, новый укротитель», − приняв ключи, шагает прямо к медведям. Дверь за ним запирается сама. Леон прислоняется к решетке.

− Посветить тебе? Оклад ничтожный, это, надо думать, тебе тоже сказали? − он настороженно всматривается во мрак. − Хочешь знать, что стало с предыдущим дрессировщиком?

Когда из черноты, на которую не хватает скудного газового ореола, ступает человек, и звери следуют за ним, словно эскорт коронованной особы, Леон не подается назад. Он наблюдает, как влажные носы блестят, учуяв сладости, и розовые языки слизывают лакомства с палубных досок. Вынув промасленный сверток, он предлагает:

− Тут еще есть немного, хочешь?

Бадди скалится, и весь трюм словно вздрагивает от прокатившегося по нему низкого медвежьего рыка.

**#86 Искушенные (колледж!AU)**

Леон пробегает глазами первые строки своего билета и ухмыляется, пожалуй, слишком дерзко, чтобы ректор, возглавляющий комиссию, не преминул вкрадчиво напомнить:

− И не надейтесь списать, вас выведут без права на пересдачу, Кеннеди.

Он бормочет «конечно-конечно» и оглядывается на сидящего через проход Бадди. Уши у того горят, как заградительные огни на Эмпайр-стейт-билдинг, только что не мигают. Он буравит бланк слегка поплывшим взглядом и нервно вертит ручку.

− Ты чертов гений, − прошипит он после, изучая вывешенные результаты.

− Если честно, я хотел сначала по старинке врубить пожарную сигнализацию, − улыбаясь, ответит Леон, и весенний семестр благополучно останется позади.

 

**_***_ **

 

Широкая грудь притискивает его к смятой простыне, влажной от пота, и медленно наполняется воздухом, наливается весом, наваливается с новой силой. Губы нетерпеливо целуют затылок, обстриженный машинкой до золотистого ежика, и мягко вжимаются в истерзанное горло, все в красноватых пятнах, еще неярких, еще неявных, и накрывают перекрутившуюся на коже цепочку со старыми армейскими жетонами. Леон задушено стонет, потом приподнимается с подушки и подтаскивает поближе пачку листов с вопросами.

− Погоди… что у нас там? Бла-бла-бла, рассчитайте-объясните… Какова предельная скорость… Четыре и восемь в такой-то степени… довольно _медленно_ , а?

Саша отшвыривает бумагу, она разлетается по полу, но в комнате и без того бедлам, не страшно. Он накрывает ладонь Кеннеди своей, сцепляет пальцы в замок и медленно, очень медленно подается бедрами назад. У Леона вырывается хриплое « _господибоже_ ».

Потом они сидят, прислонившись к кровати, обнаженные и разгоряченные, и с удовольствием дожевывают холодную, жесткую, как подошва, пиццу.

− Какой это был номер?

На четвереньках Леон тянется за списком, и Саша, честно говоря, уже не помнит своего вопроса, потому что пластичность поясницы и расцвеченная румянцем от недавних увеселений задница сбивает с мысли. Однако Леон возвращается на место и вычеркивает сорок первый пункт.

− Ииии… еще девять!

Саша запрокидывает голову. Он чувствует, как опустошение и дурманящее желание ведут внутри свое неравное противоборство.

− А сколько у нас часов?

Леон залпом высасывает полбутылки воды, торопливо, почти захлебываясь. Капли срываются с его подбородка, и Саша срывается тоже.

− Семь, если пропустим завтрак. Плюс два на поспать.

− Какая предусмотрительность, вы подумайте, − Саша раскладывает его прямо на ковре, мимоходом ища в перемешанных листах нужный. − Что ж ты не рассчитал время получше?

Он сминает попавшийся под руку стаканчик из-под газировки, когда Леон за волосы притягивает Сашу к себе, врывается в рот, дезориентируя на мгновение, и после нескольких стремительных движений оказывается сверху.

− Мы начали за неделю, куда уж лучше?

У него взгляд искрящийся, как бенгальские огни, которыми под Рождество они чуть не спалили этаж; у него всегда идеальная прическа − и даже сейчас она как будто бросает вызов; у него торс какого-то языческого идола из тех, которым приносят в жертву еще колотящиеся человеческие сердца; а этой парализующей хватке он быстро научился у Саши.

− Объясните следующие понятия… приведите доказательство… − читает он, глядя вдоль Сашиного виска с таким деловым видом, словно пришел подискутировать на коллоквиум.

В животе у Саши что-то судорожно обрывается, когда Леон отпускает его запястье с набухшими от напряжения венами и подхватывает под дрогнувшее колено.

− _Доказательство_ , значит. Хорошенько запоминай, вдруг попадется.

Саше почти больно прогибаться в спине, он скрежещет зубами и, вцепившись в кроватную ножку, ощущает, как четыре грани врезаются в его слабеющую ладонь. Леон склоняется к самому его лицу, просовывает руку под шею, не целует − кусает его челюсть, и краем глаза Саша видит, как перекатываются мышцы крепкого плеча, и краем сознания он выделяет из всего разнообразия звуков шуршание, почти неслышное, с которым язык движется по его щетине.

 

**_***_ **

 

И черт бы побрал этого Кеннеди: душная  аудитория полнится шорохом почти идентичным − от сотни стержней, бегущих по экзаменационным листам.

**#87 Обещание (сказка!AU)**

Давным-давно, в стране, на востоке хранимой безмятежными горами, которые протянулись подобно хребту заснувшего на сытый желудок дракона; и открытой зелеными, будто щедрая россыпь изумрудов, долами на западе; в самой непролазной чаще, в отдалении и тягостном уединении стояла высокая-превысокая башня.

И твердили, будто заключена в этой увитой плющом башне прекрасная дева с косою длинною и что похищена она была в младенчестве у самого короля, всесильного, когда деяния его не вылезают за бумажные рамки пергаментов с жестокими указами, но беспомощного в иных обстоятельствах, умаляющих казну и приближающих погибель его дражайшей особы.

На счастье, не все в той стране держались подобного нрава и встречались среди подданных люди хорошие да ответственные: одни − по собственному научению, другие − от большого ума,  третьи же − за увесистый куш. А куш за деву сулили немереный, и хоть смелость смелостью, а героический склад характера − достоинство почитаемое, но жить тоже на что-то надобно.

Быть может, Александр и не был самым бравым воином, каких поискать − не сыщешь. Быть может, не был он красив и статен, как желают того юные узницы заколдованных шпилей. Быть может, говаривали о нем всякое: и затворник, и хромой, и семью не уберег в пожаре, а то, поди, и сам его развел, окаянный, − посему терять ему было уже нечего, и как-то раз при всем честном народе пообещался он вызволить принцессу, после чего и отбыл, конным и так себе вооруженным.

Долго ли, коротко ли, оказался он в лесу. Ни зверей чудесных, в беду угодивших; ни сморщенных старух, темную волшбу творящих; ни чудовищ безобразных, падких до человечинки − никого не встретил он в скитаниях своих, не у кого спросить было про тюрьму необычную, про девицу горемычную, про хоть что-то непривычное и на дубы с вязами непохожее, подозрительное. Покуда искомая башня сама не выросла прямо посреди поляны.

Наученный людьми знающими, спешился Александр, встал у самого ее подножия и крикнул что было мочи, дивясь только, как можно было в честь огородного лопуха наречь любимую дочь: «Рапунцель, скинь свою косу!».

Сначала в стрельчатом окне возникла заморская труба, какими в морях-океанах капитаны орудуют, а следом просвистела и шлепнулась о кладку, на славу сбитую, тщедушная лесенка из пеньки́. Александр покрутил головой, пожал плечами и полез наверх, где зрелище пред ним развернулось такое, что ни в сказке сказать, ни пером описать. Но мы попробуем.

Опочивальня там − не опочивальня вовсе, а склад оружейный, бочками с порохом забитый и секирами по стенам увешанный; от пышной постели остались только остро заточенные ножки, а на месте ее воцарился очаг с догорающими углями. А взамен принцессы − белобрысый мужик с арбалетом наперевес.

− А как же… а где же…

− Ее Высочество? Да ты присядь, в ногах-то правды нет.

Александр присел на резную табуреточку и выпил, не глядя, предложенное, потому как и душа требует, к новым потрясениям не готовая, и отказываться боязно, арбалет все ж таки.

− Высочество твое спасли давеча. На грифоне в замок вернулась, пир горой, все по канону.

− По чему?

− По закону, говорю, по закону. И не Рапунцель она вовсе. И стрижена коротко.

− А ведьма? − попробовал Александр, на что белобрысый удивился. − Говорили, мол, ведьма ее стережет… нет?

− Иноземной внешности, в алых одеждах, на метле летает и страшно хохочет? Нет, никогда о такой не слыхивал, − уверенно ответствовал стрелок и, столь же уверенно взведя пружину, прыгнул к окну и пустил железный болт в колыхнувшиеся кусты. − Так и лезут!

− Кто? − простонал Александр, запоздало смекнувший, что золота чеканного ему не видать, равно как злополучной принцессы, своих ушей и коня, от греха галопом припустившего назад.

− Затем и остался, чтобы разведать, кто и чего, − бряцая ступеньками, арбалетчик ретиво подобрал лестницу и примостился высматривать неведомого неприятеля. − Торопиться тебе уже некуда. Да и не на чем. Пока суд да дело, хватай лук и целься промеж глаз всем вроде воооон того.

В подтверждение его слов на поляну, едва волочась, начали сбредаться твари столь омерзительные и медлительные, что воистину загадка загадок, как удалось им пленить венценосного отпрыска и заточить в сооружении, не наделенном дверьми. А покуда Александр поклялся сдержать свое обещание и хоть кого, но из башни поганой вызволить, наложил он стрелу на тетиву звонкую и со словами: «Подвинься, чай не один тут», − уселся рядышком целиться.

Ну, а как двое молодцов-удальцов бились с нежитью в лесу проклятом − то уже совсем другая история.

**#88 Вдохновение (кофейня!AU)**

Он каллиграфически выводит _Honeybun_ на этикетке и, с головой погрузившись глубоко в витрину, лепит ее к дальнему стеклу, чтобы уж наверняка. Ханниган, словно учуяв диверсию сквозь стену, высовывается из кухни.

− Ты там чем это занят? Продукты подвезли, иди распорядись.

Почти ничем ни во что не вписавшись от неожиданности, Леон разгибается и, лихорадочно блестя глазами, протискивается мимо Ингрид.

− Крем на локте! А должен быть… − она проверяет уже заполненный и выставленный в зал поднос: − …на кексах. − Затем всю витрину на предмет иного ущерба, в ее отсутствие причиненного и никем более не замеченного. − Леон!!

Похоже, свежие медовые булочки ей не по вкусу, ухмыляется Леон и спешит укрыться от праведного гнева на улице. Фургон доставщика стоит нараспашку, внутри же происходит недовольное, но весьма деятельное шебуршение.

− Припозднился ты, приятель, восьмой час уже, нам открываться через сорок минут. − Он обходит машину и с любопытством заглядывает в ее недра, сплошь укомплектованные одинаковыми коробками. − Случилось чего?

Курьер тяжело спрыгивает на асфальт. У него насупленные брови, почти желтые, красивые глаза и родинка на переносице, даже две. Леон улыбается, потому что прежде никогда его не видел, но рад, что увидел теперь.

− Заглох посреди трассы. Куда нести?

Леон показывает складское помещение и скромный холодильник, сетуя по пути, что бизнес их пока не слишком прочно стоит на ногах, чтобы рисковать, занимаясь производством домашнего мороженого, впрочем, и то готовенькое, которое они исправно закупают каждую неделю, вполне ничего, по ощущениям посетителей. Ему вообще много чего есть рассказать, это он любит − потрепаться за стойкой и слушать потом, как Ханниган бессильно журит его за чрезмерную беспечность. Поэтому он открывает рот…

− Дымом тянет? Точно. Горите, − курьер скупо кивает в сторону валящих из-за угла зловещих клубов, и Леон ракетой устремляется на помощь упущенным рогаликам. С огнетушителем в одной руке и прихваткой в другой там уже орудует Майк, он на полставки, но всегда на подхвате, скоростной паренек.

− Ох, я у тебя в неоплатном долгу, дружище. Может, по пиву в пятницу? − Леон поднимает жалюзи и открывает окно, потому что вытяжка усердствует, но не справляется. Где-то что-то единожды бухает, как сливная труба, у которой иногда напрочь срывает сифон, обычно под конец месяца. Сейчас двадцать пятое, и Леон твердо решает вплотную заняться этим вопросом − как только, так сразу.

Майк оттирает последнюю сажу с плитки и переставляет лимонные пирожные, слегка закоптившиеся от жаркого соседства, в шкаф для кондитерских отщепенцев, которых стыдно представить покупателю, однако еще можно умять без вреда для собственного желудка. Парочка смазанных кексов там же сиротливо дожидается своей участи.

− Конечно, − говорит Майк. − Я знаю отличный паб в квартале отсюда.

Потом до кучи они узнают, кого тут неплохо бы уволить, но Леон − слишком ценный кадр, чтобы им так легко разбрасываться, и пять раз подряд обновленный за день лоток круглых булочек с клюквенным медом − по его новому рецепту − лишнее тому подтверждение, и Ханниган вновь смиряется. Ей бы хотелось научиться по-настоящему ввергать окружающих в трепет, а не сеять легкую панику и провоцировать Леона на дурацкие шуточки. Может, все дело в очках?

− Где накладная? Накладная на продукты, Леон, ее нужно отдавать мне, − она старается быть грозной.

Леон божится, что с утра ее не видел, а сейчас полдень, скоро поползут первые любители прерваться на ланч, поэтому он, конечно, ее поищет, но, например, завтра, пока же у него есть куда более актуальные обязанности: следить за поднимающимся тестом, молоть кофе и пополнять запасы мороженого, фисташковое, к слову, закончилось. И будь у Ингрид две пары глаз, она бы закатила обе, уверен Леон. Вооружившись опустевшим контейнером, он устремляется в морозилку. Непроницаемая дверь придает ей сходство с банковским хранилищем, не хватает только тугой крестовины снаружи. Свет внутри включается автоматически.

− Т-т-твою м-мать, − рыкает на Леона заиндевевший курьер. Глаза у него налиты кровью, а губы побелели. − Я н-ног н-не ч-чу…

Леон с трудом выволакивает его наружу.

− Держись, здоровяк. − Он сваливает его на табурет у настежь раззявленной духовки и выкручивает огонь на максимум. − Ты ну чисто Баки! Сейчас соображу чего-нибудь.

У парня зуб на зуб не попадает, но он уже стискивает кулаки, а брови − о, его брови творят попросту немыслимое.

− К-к-какой еще Б-баки? Я Б-бад-ди… А т-ты…!

Из-под обалдевших подростков, оккупировавших диванчик на большую компанию, Леон выдергивает плед и еще теплым набрасывает его на Бадди, краем сознания отмечая, что со скачком  температуры на кухне тесто тоже не преминуло подскочить и выброситься из миски. Это, впрочем, последнее, что его сейчас волнует. Он заваривает чай и приносит его в огромной кружке, которая обычно используется не по назначению − как ваза для цветов от многочисленных поклонников Ингрид, − но об этом Бадди знать вовсе незачем. Он пьет мелкими глотками и с уничижением посматривает на Леона.

− Сначала в лифте застрял, − перечисляет он, постепенно оттаивая телом, но отнюдь не душой, − потом двигатель, теперь чуть не околел к черту!

Леон понимающе кивает: у всех бывают неудачные дни, ему ли не знать. Из кармана своего форменного фартука он выуживает флягу и протягивает Бадди; от растопленного инея его короткие волосы стали похожи на ощетинившиеся иголки.

− Глотни.

Бадди откручивает крышечку и с подозрением взбалтывает содержимое.

− Что это?

− Черничный бренди. Залил себе немного, пытаюсь распробовать и намудрить какой-нибудь крамбл или вроде того.

Бадди смотрит на него исподлобья, то ли не оценив идею, то ли пытаясь уловить подвох и определить, не яд ли часом ему предлагают.

− Я за рулем, − наконец, отказывается он и поднимается; соскользнувший плед чудом не оказывается в духовке.

− Ладно, − говорит Леон, − оставь себе, вернешь со следующей доставкой.

Он провожает Бадди до черного выхода и напоследок просит прощения за случившееся. Бадди только пожимает плечом.

К завтрашнему утру обеденное меню дополняется свежими _Blueberry_ _Buds_ , горечь темного шоколада в них сплетается с ягодной кислинкой, и Ханниган признается, что никогда не видела, чтобы люди так набрасывались на какие-то брауни.

− Эй. Мне разве не полагаются проценты с продаж?

Леон, встрепенувшись, отрывается от пересчета чеков: на стойку опускается пустая фляжка, рядом падает кепка, Бадди взъерошивает волосы и опирается на сложенные руки.

− Я вообще-то не курьер. Друга подменял.

Под локоть Леону подсовывается визитка, Майк ненавязчиво выпихивает его из-за кассы и свистящим шепотом объясняет:

− Держи адресок того крутого паба. Удачи.

 

* _Honeybun_ − Леон забавляется, используя созвучие слов _honey_ − мед и _bun_ − булочка с фамилией Ингрид − _Hannigan_

** _Blueberry Buds_ − Черничные Чувачки; Леон в своем репертуаре, кличка Саши − _Buddy_ не дает ему покоя

**#89 Внушение (пираты!AU)**

Первый же залп заметно прореживает американцев, столпившихся на верхней палубе. Правый фальшборт взрывается облаком занозистых щепок. Люди бросаются врассыпную: помогать раненным, найтовить перебитые тросы и заталкивать откатившиеся орудия обратно в порты.

Второй залп сносит рулевого вместе со штурвалом и грубо перерубает фок-стеньгу почти пополам. Мачта с треском медленно заваливается на бок, висевшие на вантах матросы ссыпаются вниз, хотя нескольким стрелкам с фор-марса удается скатиться по марселю и, возможно, отделаться только переломанными ребрами.

Третий залп нацелен чуть ниже, он выбивает неровные дыры в опердеке, из которых чуть погодя вырывается рыжий сноп искр и жадные до древесины языки. Артиллеристы возятся, переворачивая разметанные пушки, но уже не до них: пираты подходят вплотную, и парусиновые кранцы не смягчают вовсе удара грузного корпуса.

Абордаж кровав и мало кому оставляет шанс не словить глоткой или печенью неприятельскую саблю. Американцы терпят поражение, оправданно внушительные в любой другой день в открытом море, со своими многофунтовыми пушками, которыми издалека щетинятся линкор, но сегодня пираты караулили их в крошечной бухте, подготовленные к встрече, и преимущество оказалось на стороне засады.

− В этот час фортуна дарует вам свою милость! Заскорузлая королевская подстилка − вот вы кто, Георг утрется вами и вашими колониями, как шлюха утирается после толстого…

Он приходит в себя от пинка под дых и, лежа на боку, ноющем тупой, тянущей болью, следить за меряющими палубу сапогами. Вдохновляющая речь старпома отдается в его голове, как восемь склянок, зовущих вахту на ужин. Леон Кеннеди садится, привалившись к какому-то ящику, переваливается на колени и, сплюнув кровью, поднимается на ноги. Руки его хорошенько связаны за спиной.

− Куда собрался?

Взведенный револьвер направляется ему прямо в лицо. Жалкие остатки команды, бесславно заплывая синими, под цвет униформы, гематомами, слушают разошедшегося старпома:

− …возможность, которая открывается перед вами, жалкими марионетками Британии, бесценна, выбирайте: закусить свинцом или встать под флаг Атамана − капитана, который не ищет смерти в безумной войне с королевским флотом!

Кто-то, заикнувшись было о гражданском долге, молча оседает на место. Выстрел грохочет в ушах оставшихся еще пару нескончаемых минут.

− Да так, − Леон косится на размозженный лоб несогласного и возвращается взглядом к пирату. Тот шире его и больше и все еще держит дуло у него перед носом. − У вас тут, я посмотрю, предложений все равно не больно-то много. За борт сейчас или за борт, когда на вас набредут противники посмекалистее.

Пират скалится, и в этой усмешке нет ни грамма веселья.

− Не особо умничай, американец. Паршиво это может кончиться.

− Парус! Парус по левому борту!

На верхней палубе все приходит в движение, и волнение перекидывается на пленников, некоторых из которых уже освободили от веревок.

− Британский Джек! Нас заметили! Идут сюда!

− Мы дадим бой, − объявляет возникший на шканцах человек. Он не молод, болезненно обтянут желтой кожей, как будто все соки из него откачали трюмным насосом, и через слово заходится в раздирающем грудину кашле. − Курс на перехват.

Промедление, после которого команда приступает к исполнению приказа, почти неуловимо. Либо здесь все напрочь растеряли мало-мальски здравый смысл, либо авторитет капитана слишком велик, чтобы хоть кто-то посмел ослушаться. Судно, перегородившее тесную бухту, медленно разворачивается на поднятых стакселях. Леон переступает с ноги на ногу, в правой у него засел осколок пексанового снаряда.

− Люди устали, вам едва ли хватит боезапаса на пару обстрелов. Если, конечно, артиллеристы не притомились по пути, неся ваши тайные нычки на такой вот случай. − Леон Кеннеди хочет встретить завтрашний день. В качестве пирата − возможно. В качестве подданного деспотической короны − это навряд ли. А вот в качестве висельника − это скорее всего, если они не поторопятся. − Вы могли бы обчистить линкор, чугуна вам хватит, но времени на маневр не останется. Вас задавят. А сойдете на берег, они распотрошат ваше корыто, не заруливая в бухту, и хорошо, если не дадут пробный выстрел по скалам.

Он обращается к пирату с револьвером и тянущимися из-под закатанных рукавов шрамами, потому как больше попросту не к кому: он единственный до сих пор стоит здесь, с узниками, застывший, как гальюнная фигура. − У вас преимущество в скорости. Будет, если оспорить приказ капитана. И где квартирмейстер, когда он так ну…

− Я, − пират снова вскидывает ствол, − здесь.

Гремит хлопок. Как базарная марионетка, всплеснув руками, капитан падает ничком. Квартирмейстер, будто деревенея на ходу, тяжело поднимается на шканцы, и вся команда, замерев кто где, таращится на него в оторопелом ожидании.

− Отдать гроты! Брасопить фока-реи в крутой бакштаг! Мы уходим! − он обводит взглядом палубу и, на мгновение вперившись им в Кеннеди, велит развязать оставшихся американцев и приставить их травить паруса.

Он стоит в каюте капитана, склонившись над столом, и яростно пролистывает журнал. За кормой разлилась ночь, британцы бросили преследование на полпути, решили, наверное, поживиться падалью, осевшим ниже ватерлинии разбитым линкором.

− Он совсем обезумел под конец. Эта лихорадка доконала его, − квартирмейстер ведет пальцами по прыгающим строкам, но не может разобрать ни буквы. − Он говорил, что уготованного не миновать. Говорил, чтобы я катился к дьяволу с лекарствами. Говорил, что лучше примет пулю в лоб.

Движения Кеннеди скованны свежими бинтами, стянувшими грудную клетку и ногу. Осколок чудом не раздробил коленную чашечку, прошел выше. Он озирается и видит на койке укрытого кителем покойника.

− Хорошо, что ты внимательно его слушал. Мы все обязаны тебе жизнями.

− Мне ли? − хмыкает собеседник и поднимает голову. − Чего хотел?

Леон разводит руками:

− Сойти в ближайшем порту. Вместе со своими людьми.

− _Твоими_ людьми? − квартирмейстер презрительно кривит губы. − Твои люди надираются вдрызг с моими, и даже на спор ты не различишь их среди этого сброда.

− Как угодно. Ты теперь капитан. Но мы не хотим быть пиратами, имеем на это полное прав…

Вскинувшись, капитан огрызается, словно его огрели каленым прутом по размокшей ране:

− А _я_ не хотел становиться рабом! Меня спрашивали? Американцы спросились, хотим ли мы метаться под их плетьми, как грязный ополоумевший скот?! − от его удара по столу подпрыгивает чернильница. − Атаман пришел за нами, вернул нам свободу, дал новый дом, и вот моя благодарность?! − махнув ладонью на мертвеца, он вновь впечатывает ее в дерево. Он разбит трагедией, но, несмотря на вспышки, держится хорошо, даже слишком.

Леон уточняет:

− Так мне благодарить тебя?

Капитан сощуривает глаза, как бы раздумывая над ответом, достойным его нынешнего положения, и цедит, наконец, сквозь зубы с каким-то отчаянным бессилием:

− Убирайся к бесам.

Прихрамывая, Кеннеди уходит. Но лишь затем, чтобы вернуться через четверть часа и водрузить прямо на судовые заметки бутылку. Американец чуть улыбается, он тоже устал.

− Попробуем еще разок?

**#90 Обман (оборотни!AU)**

− Какой славный пес.

Трактирщик, перегнувшись через стойку, умиленно разглядывает морду с острыми ушами, но охотник, невнятно хмыкнув, забирает кружку, доверху залитую не самым худшим элем, и отходит к дальнему столу. Он неразговорчив. Может, иноземец, плохо понимает местное наречие, вот и держится особняком.

− Что за чудный зверь. Это чего же, на медведя с ним? А вид-то какой благородный, поди, королевской крови?

В угол, предназначенный для тех, кто хотел бы избежать лишнего внимания, устремляется все больше людей и взглядов.

− Здоров больно для собаки-то. И хвост вон какой. А лапы? Где вы с такими лапами-то собак видали? Это ж волк самый настоящий.

− Молчал бы уж, не позорился. Кобель, вот и крупный. Ты окромя шелудивых дворняг тут и не встречал никого, а туда же − волк, волк…

− Шкура − чисто ячменное зерно, аж лоснится. А глаза! В них ума, поди, больше, чем у многих из вас, пропойцы!

Охотник неторопливо тянет из кружки, глядя поверх голов, словно и нет никого вокруг, а если б и были, то дела ему никакого. Пес послушно сидит подле его стула и крутит носом от одного льстеца к другому, иногда склоняя голову чуть набок, будто бы внимательнее вслушиваясь в похвалу.

− Эй, заезжий. Сколько возьмешь за животину?

Глиняная пинта замирает на полпути. Охотник переводит взгляд на спросившего, и от ухмылки, разделившей плотно сжатые губы надвое, некоторым становится не по себе. Толпа постепенно редеет.

− Тебе жизни не хватит расплатиться, − он делает ленивый глоток. − А вот за оленя беру два, − мельком глянув на пса, который глядит в ответ, он уточняет: − три, золотом. Спроси хозяина, туша у него.

Им приносят ужин: миску дымящейся баранины для человека и мосол для пса. Тот смотрит на кость, словно ему невдомек, что с ней делать, такой огромной. Потом, как будто смекнув, он подхватывает ее мощными челюстями и устремляется вон из трактира. Обратно он приносит на шерсти дождевую сырость и свежесть северной ночи.

− Зарыл, что ли? − охотник усмехается. − Вот это зрелище, должно быть, − и пес стучит по полу мокрым хвостом.

К путникам неслышно подсаживается незнакомка. Бордовый капюшон скрывает ее лицо почти полностью, позволяя свету выхватить лишь изящный силуэт подбородка.

− Занятная вы парочка… Я знаю тех, кто может вам помочь. Пять дней пути отсюда, в горы.

Ее голос мягок, но бесстрастен, как скольжение стилета в пробитом горле. Вокруг широких зрачков охотника пляшет дикое пламя тысячи свечей.

− В подачках от кровососов не нуждаемся, − говорит он низко.

Накидка вздрагивает от беззвучного смеха, и серебристая, как лунный отблеск, ладонь тянется из рукава и треплет собаку между ушей. Хвост подхалимски елозит туда-сюда по грязным половицам, взметая пыль и опилки.

− Однако твой спутник с тобой не согласен.

Она оборачивается, коротко кивает кому-то. Тотчас, легко оттолкнувшись от стойки, юноша в щегольском жилете с вышивкой проходит мимо и почтительно открывает даме дверь. Они исчезают так же незаметно для окружающих, как и появились, лишь с утра, возможно, здесь не досчитаются кого-то из деревенских.

Охотник поднимается по скрипучей лестнице в комнату и наглухо заваливает ее дубовым засовом. Натоплено. Окно забрано легкими занавесками. Волк со шкурой светлой, как поля накануне жатвы, и глазами яркими, как лесная медуница, отряхнувшись перед камином, распрямляется. Мгновение спустя сильное предплечье припечатывает его горло к стене.

− Не согласен, значит?

Захваченный врасплох мужчина радушно улыбается.

− Это полнолуние или ревность?

Давление на шею постепенно ослабевает. Грубое сукно походной куртки оставляет на коже красное пятно, но это не единственный и не самый заметный знак на обнаженном теле.

− Просто, черт возьми, невероятно, как ты умудряешься в любом своем облике собирать отару тупоумных обожателей. Ты мог бы стать карманником.

− Ты мог бы стать королем, − крепкие руки ложатся на плечи охотника, и тот, напружинившись всем телом, отрывает мужчину от пола, и сковывает жаркими объятиями, и запечатывает старый шрам у ключицы колючим поцелуем.

Посреди ночи они вздрагивают одновременно. Светает, небо над деревьями окрашено молоком, разбавленным водой из ключа. Внизу знакомая суета, проникнутая храбростью едва ли сильнее, чем метания овец в загоне.

− Оборотни! Оборотни! Мы гоним их от самого дворца!

Охотник скатывается с постели и резво складывает разбросанную одежду в сумку. Мужчина на кровати неспешно потягивается.

− Тебе стоило быть потише, − корит его охотник.

− Нам обоим стоило держаться подальше от торгового тракта.

Топот и многообещающий звон внизу усиливаются с каждым мгновением.

− Мне хотелось увидеть людей! Хотелось вновь почувствовать себя одним из них. Хотелось увидеть тебя, а не…

Волк пшеничного окраса беззаботно почесывает за ухом задней лапой. Охотник ворчит.

− Проклятье! Не мог подождать, пока я договорю? А ну и черт с тобой!

Куртка прикрывает вещи сверху, и охотник перебрасывает ремень сумки через голову. Комната наполняется треском таким же живым, как треск поленьев в зимний вечер. Это ломаются кости. Охотник раздается вширь и вверх, неуклюже сгибается, вдоль хребта пробегает бурая полоса жесткой, как конский волос, шерсти, которой скоро покрывается и всё тело. Руки удлиняются, черные когти вылезают из пальцев. Лицо деформируется, искажаясь, прежними остаются только желтые глаза. Неполное обращение. Таким он стоит десяти, двадцати − полусотни вооруженных всадников, но по-прежнему недоволен своим уродством.

Волк сдавленно взвизгивает, когда, подхватив его за загривок, чудовище выпрыгивает в окно. За ними пускают гончих, но те возвращаются, поджимая хвосты, и монстр, каким пугают непослушных детей, вновь уходит, нога в ногу с прытким золотистым волком.

 

**#Бонус (Assassin’s Creed!U)**

Слышно, как скрипят доски, осыпается желтая пыль с крыш и на пол иерусалимского бюро спрыгивают двое. По сваленному вороху подушек ползут неровные тени. Ассасины, один со шрамом, вертикально перечеркнувшим губы, а второй с глазами светлыми, словно голубой топаз, заходят под крышу.

Они еще не успевают раскрыть ртов в приветствии, как рафики, изрядно потрепанные на неудачных заданиях не столько этими неудачами, сколько своими всезнающими, самоуверенными, нагловатыми братьями по клинку, не поднимая глаз от разложенных по конторке и с ювелирной точностью рисованных карт, хором оповещают:

− Выход там, − и указывают обмакнутыми в чернила перьями на дверь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Принимаются предложения на варианты AU'шек :)


	10. 91-100

**#91 Вариативность**

Леон заходит в бар и сразу отыскивает нужное место.

− Привет. Извини, что опоздал, − говорит он.

Бадди кисло кивает. На столе перед ним вереница пустых шотов.

 

Леон заходит в бар и некоторое время наблюдает издали. Заметив его, Бадди скованно взмахивает рукой.

− Я думал, ты не придешь, − говорит он.

− Почему же?

− Ну, − Бадди безразлично смотрит куда-то в толпу, − в такие времена есть дела и поважнее случайных знакомых. − Взгляд у него потухший.

 

Леон заходит в бар и устремляется прямо к барной стойке, заказывает кружку темного, а во вторую просит налить что-то с труднопроизносимым названием из меню. Обе он опускает на стол возле вздрогнувшего Бадди.

− Торфяное пиво! Всегда мечтал попробовать, − говорит он и делает большой глоток бурой жидкости.

− Гадость редкостная, − хмыкает Бадди, с интересом наблюдая за реакцией. − Ну что? Мечты сбываются?

Леон смаргивает навернувшиеся слезы и кивает на кружку Бадди.

− Я запью?

− Конечно, − Бадди коротко улыбается.

 

Они неторопливо беседуют, сидя на толстоногих стульях. Говорит в основном Бадди.

− …это такое чувство, как будто тебе отрезали голову и велели жить дальше. Знаешь, если курице отрубить голову, она еще может бегать некоторое время?

− Мне очень жаль, − говорит Леон.

Бадди опускает глаза и замолкает.

 

Они беседуют. Стулья колченогие и скрипят, но в гомоне этого не слышно.

− …я не знаю. Мне все кажется, что это какой-то затянувшийся кошмар и я вот-вот должен проснуться. Их нет, а у меня чувство такое, что я приду домой, а они там… понимаешь? − спрашивает Бадди.

Леон молча протягивает руку, чтобы легонько сжать предплечье Бадди, но тот деревенеет под прикосновением, а потом отодвигается.

 

Они беседуют, слегка наклонившись друг к другу. Порой Бадди сложно подобрать верные слова.

− …не видел, как это случилось. Слышал взрывы, но тогда много что взрывалось. А потом… я ведь тоже должен был там быть. Когда Ирина…

Леон выжидает несколько секунд и спрашивает:

− Как вы познакомились?

Бадди дергает уголком губ.

− Еще детьми… − он улыбается воспоминаниям.

 

Леон заходит в бар и вылавливает Бадди у стойки. Тот с удивлением оглядывается и как будто извиняется:

− Столиков свободных не было.

− Забей. Пойдем, − за локоть он тащит Бадди прочь, из шума, дыма и запаха местного пива.

На улице свежо. Вечернее небо чистое, у входа солдаты забавляются, травя шутки. Бадди выдыхает.

− Спасибо… − говорит он вполголоса. − Там было слишком много людей.

Леон застегивает толстовку и кивает на безлюдную протяженность улицы.

− Без проблем. Прогуляемся? Я заблудился дважды, пока дошел сюда.

Бадди смотрит на него снисходительно.

− Могу довести до центра города. Там, правда, любоваться не на что.

− Ну, это как знать, − Леон подмигивает, и Бадди, фыркнув, пихает его в плечо.

 

**#92 Пластырь**

Квартал заброшен. Даже ветер сторонится безлюдных улиц, и редко где шевельнется от слабого порыва драный пакет или скрипнет приоткрытая дверь. Стоит тишина, но тишина эта не абсолютная, не глухая, как в переполненном морге, не мертвая − она просто безжизненна, потому что жизни тут едва наберется на двоих, а все прочие − бездумные пустые пугала, охочие до мозгов.

Асфальт сухой и горячий после дневного солнца, как воспаленная болезнью кожа. Рифленые подошвы бесшумно пружинят, обходя брызги стекол или кучи шуршащего мусора, ткань брюк и рукавов почти не издает звуков, не выдает присутствия. Они движутся осторожно, прислушиваясь, и в конце концов выбирают дом, снаружи почерневший от пожара: огонь извел заразу, а на саже проще различить следы подволакиваемых ног.

На втором этаже, в угловой комнате, бывшей кухне − окна на главную улицу и примыкающий переулок, ржавая раковина, воды нет, пахнет мышами − маленькая горелка споро разогревает банку. Суп булькает буроватым бульоном. Спальный мешок у них один: спать приходится по очереди, дежуря; у обоих синяки под глазами.

Леон закатывает штанину. Колено ободрано, но выглядит лучше, чем могло бы. Он сковыривает запекшуюся кровь и смотрит, как из ранки набегает свежая: иногда ему снится, что жидкости в нем стали густыми и темными, как смола; как гниль в голодных мертвецах.

− Держи.

− Ага. Спасибо.

Пластырь, плотно приставший к светлой коже, кажется заплаткой летнего загара.

 

**#93 Эхо**

− Надеюсь, ты там не пялишься на мой зад?

− …зад, − любезно подхватывает шахта лифта и для верности повторяет еще раза три. Звуки карабкающегося следом Бадди стихают.

− Чего?

Леон останавливается тоже и, зацепившись за перекладины сгибом локтя, смотрит вниз. Повстанец, пунцовый и взмокший, глядит на него с раздражением.

− Много чести.

− Да нет, я не против, в общем, − Леон пожимает плечом, насколько это возможно, и слышит, как эхо отзывается на свистящий, сквозь зубы стравленный выдох.

− Меня не колебет твоя… твои… мне это неинтересно!

− Как скажешь, приятель. Хочешь пойти первым?

Он снова смотрит вниз, где повстанец, думая, наверное, что его не видят, тяжело прислонился лбом к ступеньке.

− Чем ты никогда в жизни не занимался?

− В каком смысле? − Бадди поднимает лицо, и выражение на нем такое, словно в столь невинном вопросе он уловил скользкие, порочащие его честь намеки.

− Ну, скажем, ты точно никогда не ползал с американцами по шахтам, скинув − буквально − с хвоста мутантов размером с пятиэтажный дом. В яблочко?

− Я никогда не говорил об американских задницах в шахтах лифтов, это верно.

− Да кто говорит-то?

− Ты, черт возьми.

− Потому что я спросил себя, что сделает этот парень, предложи я ему притормозить на минутку и перевести дух? В лучшем случае отгрызет мне ногу. Но что само по себе вынудит его остановиться?

− А потом ответил: «Блестящий план, приятель!» − да? Лезь, черт тебя дери!

Загнанное сопение внизу возобновляется. Потом Леон слышит:

− Господи, могло ли быть хуже…?

− Что, начал пялиться на мой зад?

Эхо услужливо множит и нанизывает на оборванный трос витиеватые проклятия.

**#94 Напарник**

− Что это за…

Ханниган строго смотрит поверх очков, но заканчивать фразу Кеннеди, очевидно, не собирается, и тогда она поясняет:

− Это стандартная форма, Леон. Данные по миссии, координаты… и твоя подпись внизу. Вот ручка.

− Нет, что _это_ такое?

Он внезапно очень резко прихлопывает документы к столу и яростно указывает на одну из верхних строчек. От неожиданности Ханниган вздрагивает, и ей это не нравится.

− _Ducati_ , _XDiavel_ , пять тысяч оборотов. Это мотоцикл, Леон. Прототип, пока единственный в своем роде, собран и укомплектован специально для…

− Да нет же! Здесь всегда была графа «Напарник», а не «Транспортное средство». Его имя. Александр Козаченко.

Ханниган единожды щелкает ручкой, пряча стержень. А потом щелкает еще раз − это действует успокаивающе.

− На это задание достаточно одного человека, Леон, пусть…

− Сотню раз обсуждалось, что мы идем вместе. Вылет через три дня, почему я узнаю только сейчас? − Кеннеди фыркает, и под кожей у него начинают ходить желваки, зрелище редкое и неприятное. − Зачем мне чертов байк, если мне нужен человек? Кто это решил? Когда?

− Леон… − отложив ручку, Ханниган разглаживает загнувшийся уголок бланка. Рано или поздно этот разговор должен был состояться, хотя лучше уж − никогда. − Факт есть факт: расходы на восстановление гаджетов в разы ниже, чем выплаты родным погибшего аге…

− Господи, да что за чушь! У него нет никаких родных, у него вообще никого нет, есть только я, черт возьми, и мне…

− Кеннеди! − Ханниган почти никогда не повышает голос на окружающих, а Леон никогда не повышает голос на нее. Однако жизнь не стоит на месте. − Тебе показать твое досье? Выписки из больничной карты, заключения психолога? «Испытывает сильную эмоциональную привязанность», «чужая смерть провоцирует комплекс вины, чреватый затяжной депрессией»? Твои с Александром отношения здесь никого не волнуют, однако наверху заинтересованы в том, чтобы лучший агент не свихнулся от горя и не допился до белой горячки, если что-то пойдет не так. Это проблема, Леон, а это ее решение!

На скулах у него проступают багровые пятна − от гнева, или обиды, или стыда. На лице у Козаченко, явившегося через сутки, выражение напряженного спокойствия. Он протягивает подписанные бумаги, в которых значатся два имени и два разорительно дорогих мотоцикла.

− Передай ему, что он упрямая задница, − Ханниган тяжело дается ругань. − И, пожалуйста, постарайся не погибнуть.

 

**#95 Выгода**

Саша уверен, что Кеннеди всё это делает не просто так. Саша думает, что не может быть один человек настолько глубоко пропитан справедливостью, и ответственностью, и чувством долга, не имея ничего взамен. Что должны быть причины куда более значительные и веские, чтобы оправдать его присутствие здесь, на границе Ада с Чистилищем, и его совершенно безнадежное стремление во всем разобраться и всем помочь. Ведь он выйдет из переделки героем − если Саша хоть что-то понимает в героизме и масштабах происходящего, − а такое не оставляют без внимания там, наверху.

Он подозревает, что Кеннеди светит продвижение по карьерной лестнице, хотя Саша и мало смыслит в том, как устроено всё в американских службах безопасности, но у него есть весьма справедливые основания полагать, что всегда можно забраться еще выше.

Ему кажется, Кеннеди цепляется за него, как за трофей, за живое доказательство случившегося, за подтверждение своего несомненного − но мало ли? − профессионализма.

Но еще он видит, что Кеннеди редко бывает дома, и плохо спит, и не слезает с телефона, и он слышит за закрытой дверью сухое «оставьте его в покое», и усталое, почти на грани «потому что вы запудрите ему мозги и он согласится на ваши эксперименты точно так же, как это сделал я после заражения», и безразличное «конечно, можете звонить моему адвокату», и «хоть президенту, черт возьми» после того, как трубка с щелчком встает на базу.

И тогда он открывает дверь, и ссутуленная спина не успевает распрямиться, создав ложную видимость, что всё-то ей нипочем, и Саша, хотя на языке грузно лежит вопрос «зачем?», спрашивает только: «Как ты?»

 

**#96 Конфетти**

Он просыпается и лежит, откинув одеяло. Солнце встает медленно, в комнате полумрак, и если долго и пристально глядеть в потолок, начинает мерещиться, что серые поверхности пульсируют, будто дышат.

Саша трет лицо и спускается вниз, выходит постоять на залитое ночным дождем крыльцо. Весна в этом году ранняя, буйная, словно природа спешит стыдливо прикрыть следы недавней разрухи. Огромная старая яблоня − кажется, он помнит каждую морщинку на ее коре, − рухнула под весом собственных цветов. Разлом ствола сырой и бурый внутри, гнилой − как долго, сколько лет, интересно, дерево медленно погибало, чтобы однажды вот так, в одночасье, упасть? В воздухе висит одуряющий сладковатый аромат и едва уловимый, влажный отголосок плесени и лишайника − будто запахи его собственного бессильного сожаления.

− Я думал, ты там к холодильнику крадешься, а тебя, оказывается, гулять потянуло.

Дверь позади щелкает, закрываясь.

− А ты чего вскочил?

− Надеялся бутербродик у тебя перехватить. − Леон выглядывает у него из-за плеча. − Ого.

Прямо босиком он устремляется по скользкой траве к яблоне и, оглянувшись, зовет Сашу за собой.

− Зачем? Там холодно и мокро.

Леон отворачивается. Он застывает над поверженной махиной и, поразмыслив, вдруг падает спиной в сплетение цветущих веток. Бадди качает головой.

Когда Леон возвращается − довольно быстро, − округлые лепестки сыплются с него, как конфетти, вырезанные из тонких белых салфеток.

− Х-х-холодно…

− …и мокро? − подсказывает Саша.

Отсыревшая футболка, должно быть, пренеприятно липнет к телу. Леон ежится.

− Надо будет вызвать эвакуатор с рабочими…

Леон фыркает.

− Да ладно, что мы, два здоровых мужика, не сможем порубить и распилить дерево? Управимся за пару дней.

− Н-да? И когда последний раз ты рубил?

− Ну… − Леон неопределенно пожимает плечом. − Рубил как-то.

Продрогший, он ныряет под защиту дома, и Саша, помедлив немного, уходит тоже. По дощатому полу тянется след из сияющих в рассветном полумраке светлых кружочков.

 

**#97 План**

− И что ты хочешь узнать? Что-то вроде «он любит яблотини, колли и обниматься, сидя перед камином»?

Саша затравленно огляделся, как будто не одна, а минимум сотня Ханниган взирала на него со вкрадчивой укоризной, притаившись между переливающихся мониторов. Если он до сих пор не провалился под землю, значит, были на то весомые основания.

− …Что такое «яблотини»?

Ингрид вздохнула, по всей видимости, сочувствуя не только его дремучему невежеству, но всей ситуации в целом.

− Яблочный мартини. Ладно. − Она сняла очки и слегка откинулась на спинку. − Извини. Ничего не могу с собой поделать: юмор Леона − ну, или то, что он под ним ошибочно подразумевает, − крайне заразителен. Кофе? Чай?

Бадди сдержанно отказался. Ладони у него вспотели, и, защищаясь, он сложил руки на груди. Теперь Ингрид смотрела на него с жалостью и, кажется, с пониманием.

− Извини, − повторила она. − Но собак он действительно обожает. Любых. Так я познакомилась с Джеком, Сэмом, Ленни и Амброзием.

− Амброзием?

− Да, − она кивнула. − Это мавританский идол. Рыбка. Я, сказать по правде, не очень жалую собак. Но он тащит их отовсюду: бездомных, грязных и порой агрессивных, − тут Ингрид выдержала многозначительную паузу, но Бадди был поглощен мыслями о том, как вообще его угораздило оказаться в таком нелепом положении, поэтому не распознал намека. − А поскольку у него вечные разъезды, своих брошенок он сдает мне и молит подыскать им хозяев. А на мне и без них уже сидит Гвидо. Рыбки же, считается, повышают стрессоустойчивость. И − доказано − рыбок не нужно выгуливать, вычесывать, гонять с кровати и слушать их вой посреди ночи.

Ханниган пролистала фотографии в телефоне и показала темную неразбериху хвоста и струящихся плавников. Бадди кивнул.

− А Гвидо…?

− О! − Ингрид улыбнулась. − Они неразлучны со времен службы в полиции. Однако раз в месяц − как минимум − Леон устраивает ему каникулы в моем доме. А я как будто отрабатываю две смены за раз. Кстати о работе, − она вернула очки на нос, а взгляд − к экрану, − мне нужно закончить.

− Конечно. Да… спасибо.

− Всегда пожалуйста. Слушай… − пока он медлил у выхода, Ингрид медлила за компьютером: − …не говори ему?

− О нашем разговоре?

− Нет. О том, что мне собаки не по душе. Он расстроится.

В его крохотную съемную квартирку Леон заявился под вечер.

− Решил проверить, как ты тут и что. Меня не будет неделю-полторы, отсылают в Китай, сейчас только пса заброшу к Ингрид − и вперед.

Саша бросил мешать пустой чай.

− Если хочешь… можешь оставить его у меня. Я всё равно тут сижу целыми днями.

Леон пристально вгляделся в его лицо:

− Ты любишь собак?

− Ну, наверное? По крайней мере, ничего не имею против. С детьми я ладил, так что…

Просияв, Леон мигом вернулся с вместительной спортивной сумкой и тем, кто мог бы сойти за теленка, но никак не…

− Он знает все команды, знает, когда гулять и есть, и знает, как получить всего сразу в двойном размере, так что не ведись на провокации. − Леон прикрепил к холодильнику записку с номером ветеринара и наскоро набросанным распорядком дня.

Когда дверь за ним закрылась, Бадди перевел взгляд на сидящего рядом пса. Тот выжидающе посмотрел в ответ.

− Ну привет, Гвидо.

Звук застучавшего по полу хвоста звонко разнесся по необжитым помещениям.

На девятый день с утра пораньше Саша, к вящему удивлению, обнаружил у себя в ногах Леона. Растянувшись поперек кровати, он трепал Гвидо по большой ленивой голове, которая даже не приподнялась, услышав приближение хозяина.

− Ах ты предатель…

Пес тяжко, в признание своей вины, вздохнул, и Бадди, вторя ему, сонно зевнул. Подперев подбородок рукой, американец с любопытством уставился на Сашу, который был бы и рад подремать еще часок-другой, но вид Леона, слегка пообросшего, решительно этому не способствовал. Он зевнул еще раз и услышал:

− Сходим куда-нибудь?

 

**#98 Связь**

Колеса застревают на пороге, и он в бессильной ярости дергается всем телом − той его частью, которая еще способная двигаться, − едва не выпадая из каталки. Телефон трезвонит. Он нутром чует, что успел в самый последний момент; номер не определяется.

− Слушаю.

− Привет. − На том конце некоторое время молчат. − Это Кеннеди.

− Кто?

− Леон. Леон Кеннеди.

− О, − Саша не знал его фамилии и не узнал искаженного техникой голоса. − Привет. Надо же, − он удивлен. − Я ничего не нарушаю.

− Я знаю, − Леон смеется. − Просто хотел узнать, в порядке ли ты.

− Ну… Я питаюсь три раза в день, стараюсь ложиться не позже двенадцати и вернулся на работу. Думаю, этого достаточно, чтобы быть в порядке?

− Правда? Ты снова работаешь?

− А ты не в курсе? Вы там разве не следите за каждым моим шагом?

− Конечно. И камеры везде понатыкали. У меня лично парочка мониторов, чтобы видеть, как ты не пытаешься никем управлять по старой памяти.

− Только если детьми. Ну, знаешь, «сотри с доски», «чтоб завтра принес домашнюю работу, а то поставлю двойку», в таком духе.

− Звучит опасно. Пожалуй, стоит выслать ребят на вертушках, чтобы они там все проверили.

Они смеются.

− Если тебе интересно, все затянулось. Вместо дырки просто пятно.

− Рад слышать, − мгновение раздается только его дыхание. − По шкале от «о нет, мой новый костюм» до «я убью тебя, Кеннеди, честное слово, убью», каково это было?

− Ну… − Саша хмыкает. − Не уверен, что должен повторять последнее по телефону.

− Разговор не записывается, если ты к этому клонишь.

− Честно говоря… я как-то не очень всё помню. Знаешь, когда неделю валяешь в полукоматозном состоянии, недавние события как-то отходят на задний план.

− Ты здорово держишься… Бадди.

Когда они прощаются через час или, может, два, и дисплей нагревшегося телефона гаснет, он сгибается пополам, как от спазма, и заходится в сухих, сдавленных рыданиях.

За все месяцы это первый и единственный человек, с которым он может говорить открыто.

 

**#99 Завтрак**

Его последнее воспоминание − американец, грузно осевший в кресло у поста медсестры и спрятавший лицо в коленях. Его первое осмысленно воспоминание − американец в больничной пижаме и с капельницей, послушно скользящей рядом, пока он описывает по палате круг почета, иначе и не назовешь.

− Привет.

− Угу.

Саша нащупывает пульт и ждет, когда приподнимется изголовье койки. Он не хочет говорить о том, что произошло, но спрашивает:

− А с тобой что?

Американец подтаскивает капельницу к постели.

− Переломы ребер, трещины в грудном отделе, вывих плеча. И нос, они не уверены, но, кажется, тоже трещина. И всякого по мелочи, − он улыбается. − Жить буду.

− И почему тогда ты шляешься по госпиталю? − Саша не в курсе, как следует вести себя при таком красочном списке повреждений, но что-то настойчиво нашептывает ему словосочетание вроде «постельный режим».

− Не хотелось завтракать в одиночестве, − он кивает на прозрачный пакет капельницы. − Первый перекус за два дня, бывало и хуже. Присоединяйся.

На одеяло он высыпает горсть разномастных батончиков из автомата. Саше требуется усилие, чтобы справиться с упаковкой, но в конце концов шоколад − его лучшее воспоминание за последние дни.

 

**#100 Выстрел**

Он хочет умереть. Хочет покончить с этим как можно скорее; быстрее, чем успеет моргнуть на садящееся солнце; быстрее, чем поймет, что это его последний закат; еще быстрее, чем пылающая красота захватит его и заставит пожалеть о принятом решении; как можно быстрее, чтобы забыть об одиночестве этого мира, об одиночестве каждого последующего утра, и вечера, и года, которые сольются в безжизненную серую массу, летящую мимо на бешеной скорости.

Он хочет ощутить, как пуля вгрызется в его тяжелую голову и выпустит наружу свинцовый дым, и если американец не нажмет на спусковой крючок, он сделает это сам, так даже лучше, спокойнее.

Дуло кажется крошечной черной дырой, зависшей в пространстве прямо перед ним; оно слегка подрагивает в такт пульсу, но твердо смотрит ему прямо в лицо, неумолимо.

О господи. Нет. Нет, он не хочет. Ни быстрее, ни медленнее, нет, не надо, пожалуйста, не делай этого. Воздух чистый, глаза голубые, мысли ясные, каждая деталь имеет значение, каждая мелочь так важна, трава зеленая, ветер в волосах, слова на американском, − как сможет он оставить все, уйти, исчезнуть? Нет, нет, пожалуйста, не надо, ему так страшно, ему никогда не было так страшно: пуля пройдет насквозь? застрянет внутри? обожжет болью? зальет кровью? Не надо, не надо, он хочет быть жалким, покинутым, сломленным, но живым. Пожалуйста, не

стреляй.


	11. 101-110 (Рождественские)

**#101 Ёлка**

Зачистка ведется вторую неделю кряду. Тогда их вырвали прямо из постели, подобрали с вертолетной площадки на крыше и скоординировали уже на подлете; теперь, отсиживаясь в развалинах, они перераспределяют патроны и продолжают движение, молча, хмуро, упрямо.

Бадди злится. Он говорит, что здесь бы весьма пригодились ликеры. Леон против обыкновения не говорит ничего, и от этого только множится раздражение. Сухпаек подходит к концу, твари − нет. Вечереет.

Леон рукавом вытирает окровавленный ствол: дробовик дал три осечки подряд, достаточно, чтобы в ногу успели вцепиться мертвой хваткой.

− С Рождеством, твою мать… − шипит Бадди сквозь зубы, обводя окрестности дулом. Он давно не видел зараженных так близко. Кажется, это последний. До поры.

Леон сворачивает в пустующую пятиэтажку. Все окна выбиты, обувь растирает стеклянную крошку в пыль, которая скрипит, как свежий снег на морозе. Всё здесь перевернуто вверх дном, большей частью вывезено, меньшей − поломано и брошено. Посреди большой комнаты стоит стул. Ни обрывков веревки, ни следов на полу рядом нет, но так или иначе Бадди не стал бы задерживаться и миновал еще пару кварталов, для уверенности.

Однако Леон медлит. Он внимательно осматривается, затем уходит в коридор и возвращается с новыми стульями, которые громоздит друг на друга, превращая в ступенчатую пирамиду. К спинке самого верхнего он прислоняет неровно отбитую половинку зеркала. С возрастающей досадой ждет объяснений.

− Какого черта…

− Так. − Леон потирает ладони. − Закрой глаза, досчитай до пяти и проверь, нет ли чего под елкой.

− Кеннеди…

− До пяти.

Когда Бадди подходит, у облупившихся ножек лежит изрядно помятая плитка шоколада. Они делят ее поровну, глядя, как зеркальный кусок вспыхивает светом заходящего солнца.

 

**#102 Купидон**

Рождественское утро выдалось именно таким, каким обычно и ожидаешь его встретить: неторопливым, уютным и… рождественским. Под елкой скромно высилась куча свертков и коробок от людей, которые знали его, но которых он сам едва ли помнил поименно, в холодильнике томились, дожидаясь, блюда, приготовленные, похоже, про запас на случай вечной зимы, голода и маленького локального апокалипсиса. То, что Кеннеди умеет-таки готовить, оказалось сюрпризом, да, в остальном всё было весьма типично: индейка с две трети духовки, эгг-ног − «Разогреть или будем холодный? Я разогрею. Или лучше холодный? Может, льда положить? Всё, я грею» − и взаимодополняющие друг друга европейская и американская кухни. Они оба выспались, погода стояла отличная, печенье за ночь не окаменело, а в одном из пакетов Бадди обнаружил весьма приятный на ощупь свитер.

Рождественское утро было из тех, которые называют теплыми и домашними и которые по традиции заканчиваются сытным вечером с приглашенными мамами и близкими друзьями. Но потом на пороге гостиной объявился Кеннеди с унизанной бубенцами красной портупеей на голый торс, и, честно говоря, уютный домашний свитер − последнее, что Бадди действительно волновало.

И сгоревшая запеканка. Сгоревшая запеканка была вынужденной жертвой.

 

 ***** Купидон − кличка одного из оленей Санта-Клауса

**#103 Гость**

Их телефонные разговоры превратились в обряд, без которого неделя не могла полноценно завершиться. В прежние времена он расхаживал из угла в угол, теперь, наловчившись, монотонно проезжает полметра вперед и крутит колеса в обратную сторону, и снова, и опять. Спокойно рассказывать или слушать, не видя собеседника, он не умеет.

− …и какие планы на это?

− Никаких. Почитаю, наверное, лягу спать пораньше.

− Не стоит отказываться от праздников, они наверняка помогут тебе взбодри…

− Нет. Мне ничего не надо и никого. − Колеса поворачивают, и каталка рисует невидимый полукруг. Он перекладывает телефон, чтобы дать отдохнуть руке, которая направляет кресло. − Не хочу видеть их жалость, сочувствие, слышать слова соболезнования, всю эту чушь, я ей сыт по горло.

− Справедливо. Но ты пропустишь салют и не попробуешь картофельный салат.

− Салют хочешь не хочешь услышу, спасибо, а картофельный салат… что это вообще? У нас такое не делают.

Попрощавшись, он еще долго смотрит в окно, в точности зная, над какими домами через семь дней взметнутся сияющие фейерверки. В точности зная, что будет вздрагивать от каждого залпа и не заснет без таблеток.

Неделю спустя на том конце провода оказывается кто угодно, но только не американец. Он ждет до вечера, залпом выпивает стакан вина и берет с полки Диккенса; он мог бы набрать номер сам, но не хочет никому портить праздник. Звонок в дверь раздается почти тут же и не повторяется, словно с той стороны знают, что он не может быстро добраться до прихожей. Или просто ошиблись дверью.

− Привет, _the_ _Haunted_ _Man_. Привез тебе немного салата. Пирогов с жалостью не нашел, но вот неплохой яблочный.

И даже если бы Саша хотел, выставить американца вон он бы не смог.

 

 ***** Хотя об этом не сказано, Саша читал «Рождественские повести» Диккенса

 ****** _The Haunted Man_ − главный герой одной из повестей, в которой его преследуют терзания и плохие воспоминания прошлого, а нежданно-негаданно появившийся призрак предлагает от них избавиться, но в конце герой понимает, что нужно не терзаться прошлым, а уметь жить с ним в мире. Повесть называется _«The Haunted Man and the Ghost’s Bargain»_ («Одержимый и сделка с призраком»), и, если точнее, _“haunted”_ − это “преследуемый призраками”

**#104 Омела**

Сказать, что магазины переполнены − это деликатно покашлять в кулак и многозначительно сделать бровями. Однако в этой безумной толчее, где все лезут едва ли не по головам, не могут разъехаться тележками, жарко спорят за последнюю оставшуюся на полке вещь и, измотанные, замыкают очереди невообразимой длины, − в этом сумасшествии Саша чувствует себя настолько живым, насколько, как ему казалось, не почувствует уже никогда. Он расплачивается наличными, привыкая к долларам, и, замешкавшись, желает женщине на кассе счастливого Рождества.

Найти машину на парковке оказывается значительно труднее, чем силы предпринять эту вылазку, но Саша не жалеет. Автомобиль он взял у Леона, который сопроводил его до гаража со словами вроде: «Час назад ты забраковал мой пудинг, теперь я отдаю тебе свою машину… Думаю, мы поладим!» Оригинальная задумка заключалась в том, что Саша приедет в США на праздники, и принадлежала, конечно, Леону, но, честно говоря, когда Бадди ответил «ладно», удивились оба. Сидя в самолете, он спрашивал себя, что будет делать, вернувшись, потому что это были последние сбережения, потом заснул, а после уже было не до этого. Так или иначе, он что-нибудь да придумает.

Открывать дверь в увешанный гирляндами дом и переносить покупки из багажника − неожиданно приятно. Безусловно, еще приятнее крикнуть: «Хоть бы помог кто!» − и дождаться помощи в виде несущегося на таран стофунтового бладхаунда с оленьими рогами на макушке.

− Вижу, кое-кто весьма продуктивно провел время?

− Я _спал_ , когда ты вдохновился на экскурсию по городу и потребовал ключи. _Спал._ Не осуждай.

Помощи от американца никакой. Он сидит, подперев голову руками, на высоком кухонном табурете и просто созерцает происходящее. Пес сидит тут же, являя собой полную копию хозяина с той только разницей, что не ухмыляется.

− В чем дело?

− Ни в чем, − ответ так же быстр, как взгляд, метнувшийся куда-то вверх.

Саша поднимает голову.

− О господи, нет.

Впрочем, как показывает практика, «нет» быстро может обернуться в «ладно», тем более что пучок омелы − лишь один из сотни, развешенной по всему дому.

 

**#105 Украшения**

Едва не распрощавшись с особенно увесистым шаром, Саша недовольно шикает на Леона:

− Не лезь под руку.

− Извини.

Он обходит елку (от греха) и, привстав на носочки − неполные два метра роста тут как нельзя кстати, − тянется повесить колокольчик. На пути, однако, очередное, препятствие.

− Опять ты?

− Тут тесновато.

От настоящих свечей уже было решено отказаться в силу их весьма очевидной пожароопасности, равно как и от имбирных пряников, которые Ханниган кропотливо украшала всё утро, чтобы подарить им, и которые Кеннеди бессовестно смолотил в три захода под чаек. Украшение же елки всем остальным шло теперь не совсем по плану.

− Ради всего святого, если бы ты не путался под ногами, мы бы уже тридцать раз закончили!

− Здесь хорошая ветка, я не мог не.

Хорошие ветки Саша видит в глубине с другой стороны дерева, где никто не мельтешит и не мешает. Он берет полную горсть шишек и примеряется, куда бы навесить первую. Впрочем, куда бы он ни замыслил, там уже предсказуемо появляется рука.

− Черт побери, Леон!

− Пойду принесу верхушку.

Саша провожает его максимально испепеляющим взглядом и переключает, наконец, бесноватую гирлянду на более щадящий режим. Шаг назад, чтобы критично оглядеть старания (страдания) последних часов. Рядом с шаром покачивается, поворачиваясь плоской стороной, стеклянное сердце. Еще одно виднеется под колокольчиком, несколько − между шишками, рубином переливается у домика, который он прицепил поближе к стволу, красные всполохи за блеклым на их фоне Сантой − целая россыпь по зеленым веткам, каждое отмечает игрушки, повешенные Сашей и все отбитые локти, столкнувшиеся плечи, случайно встретившиеся пальцы.

 

**#106** **Сочельник**

_I'll be home for Christmas,_

_You can plan on me;_

_Please have snow and mistletoe_

_And presents on the tree._

Bing Crosby − I’ll Be Home for Christmas

Никто не обещал, что будет просто. Никто не обещал им «долго и счастливо», и они понимали это, и они сделали свой выбор. Саша тоже понимал, он ненавидит не это. Больше всего он ненавидит свою отчаянную беспомощность, когда наступают такие дни − дни тупого ожидания и догадок, которые по капле вытравливают всё хорошее, что в нем остается. Когда Леон Кеннеди подрывается с места по первому сигналу, хватает кобуру, закидывает аптечку и флягу в сумку − и исчезает в тонированном фольксвагене, в кабине вертолета или в такси, которое забросит его в аэропорт, на частный самолет.

«Как будто ты недостаточно сделал для них», − говорит Саша ему. «Как будто ты недостаточно настрадался», − говорит Саша себе. А Леон всегда отвечает только одно: «Я вернусь». Но Леон Кеннеди не может знать наверняка, не может предугадать каждый свой шаг, чужой, пропущенный удар, заклинивший ствол, превосходящие силы. Леон Кеннеди не бессмертен, и у Саши каждый раз проваливается сердце от этой мысли.

Иногда ему пишет Ингрид Ханниган: что миссия проходит гладко, а если и нет, то Леон справляется. Иногда по спутниковой связи до него добирается голос Леона. Иногда − и тогда он перестает спать по ночам − сети в местах, куда заносит Леона Кеннеди, нет, и радиомолчание − как пытки на любом из кругов ада, только более изощренные, более прицельные.

В этот раз Леон Кеннеди добавляет: «И не забудь повесить мой носок». И он смеется. И Саша ненавидит эти моменты больше всего − за свою беспомощность перед обезоруживающим смехом.

Он не знает, что скорее заставляет его проснуться: запах, движение, прогнувшийся матрас. Ощупью в темноте он находит много чего повидавшую толстовку, волосы, спадающие на лицо, шершавую, в щетине, щеку и прижимается лбом к подставленному лбу.

 

 ***** Эпиграф:

_Я вернусь домой к Рождеству,_

_Можешь на меня положиться;_

_Пожалуйста, укрась елку снегом,_

_Омелой и подарками._

****** Песня была написана в честь солдат, вовлеченных во Вторую мировую и истосковавшихся по дому.

**#107 Хвоя**

Александр щурится на переливающийся под дверью свет и невольно пытается прикрыться сломанной рукой, привыкший к темноте с законсервированной в воздухе усталостью и смирением. Его знатно потрепали на последнем задании, много пришлось поштопать, кое-где даже самому, ощущение праздника увязло под гипсом, швами и одеялом. И, когда он думал, что хуже и быть не могло, его залихорадило и лишило голоса. Козаченко приготовился провести за закрытыми шторами весь Сочельник, лежа на том боку, который не отзывается болью, стоит пошевелиться, и время от времени проваливаясь в некрепкий сон.

Он пытается прокашляться и пробует озвучить в тишину квартиры вопрос, стыдясь своей немой пантомимы. Босиком он выходит из комнаты, неуверенно идет вперед и останавливается, чтобы потереть заколовшей ступней о лодыжку. Он глядит себе под ноги, присматривается к темным черточкам на паркете и ковре. Свежий запах смолы заполняет ноздри. Он втягивает его полной грудью, беззвучно стонет на тягость где-то в груди и морщится, но глазами прикован к пляшущим в беспорядочном веселье огонькам на развесистых, обманчиво пушистых ветвях. Гирлянда оставляет цветные всполохи на кресле, занавесках, на недопитом стакане с водой, на книжных полках, вспыхивая и угасая в равномерном, успокаивающем ритме. Саша погружает в хвою свою сухую ладонь, гладит, легонько перетирая в пальцах, упивается плывущим ароматом. Потом оборачивается на шаги.

− У меня тут целая коробка шаров. Как говорится, две руки − хорошо, а три − еще лучше. Поможешь?

Козаченко коротко кивает. Он наблюдает, как Леон взрезает упаковку игрушек и опавшие хвоинки сыплются из его волос.

 

**#108 Коньки**

− Никогда не видел столько снега, − повторяет американец в пятый или шестой раз.

После нескольких глотков глинтвейна в нем что-то, наконец, отмыкает, и он продолжает мысль более сознательно:

− То есть видел, конечно, но там не было особой возможности, знаешь, любоваться.

− Снежный год, − Бадди без особого энтузиазма пожимает плечом. Он видит снег слишком часто, чтобы чему-то удивляться.

Американец вылавливает из уродливой кружки апельсиновую дольку и с удовольствием объедает мякоть. К несчастью, это оказывается потемневший от вина лимон.

− Ну, − стоически подавив гримасу, он хлопает себя по коленям. − Мне нужен сноуборд, а лучше два!

− То есть лыжи.

− И лыжи тоже. Вон те горы, − американец показывает рукой, и на них поглядывают из-за соседних столиков, − когда мы съездим туда покататься?

У Бадди наготове сухое «никогда» и «можешь походить с палками во дворе», но, сдержавшись, он снова поводит плечом:

− Не знаю. Туда не имеет смысла ехать меньше, чем на пять дней.

Фразу «акклиматизация тебе в голову не ударит?» он тоже оставляет при себе, на другой случай, если представится. Всё же он пытается быть гостеприимным хозяином. Американец соглашается:

− Пять дней − то что надо.

Бадди прочищает горло.

− В общем, я показал тебе центр, две ярмарки и замерзший пруд, это, пожалуй, всё. Зимой тут смотреть не на что. Есть каток, и мы дошли до него, если бы кто-то не…

Американец слушает его внимательно, успел заметить Бадди, но сейчас перебивает быстрым:

− У меня нет коньков.

− Можно взять на прокат.

В повисшей паузе слышно чириканье японских туристок. Подняв брови, Бадди постукивает пальцами по столу.

− Ладно, − американец слегка спадает с лица и становится серьезным настолько, насколько это возможно, − я должен кое в чем тебе признаться. Это важно и не пойми меня неправильно.

Бадди кивает, чувствуя, как предательски полыхнула шея под шарфом. Различив, вероятно, некоторое замешательство в его глазах, американец подается вперед через стол и говорит, дыхание у него отдает корицей и цитрусом:

− …Коньки − единственный мой недостаток. В жизни не катался.

Четверть часа спустя, приложившись об лед, Бадди с радостью готов перечислить еще минимум шесть − десятков − недостатков, о которых американец умолчал.

 

**#109 Хижина (продолжение «Коньков»)**

− Никогда не видел столько снега, − говорят они хором, наблюдая, как на глазах за окном поднимается пурга.

Стекло слегка дребезжит от ветра, но на основной базе их сердечно уверяли, что дом выдержит даже нападение медведя. Бадди подумал еще, что прецеденты наверняка были и что зря вообще он поддался обаянию американца. Черт бы его побрал.

Метет всю ночь. Избушка пропитана запахом пыльного дерева, пыльных шкур и отсыревших на дневной прогулке курток. Американец оказался не так уж несносен, каким полагал его Саша, к шуткам можно привыкнуть, а фонтан активности реально истощить: позавчера укатавшегося до заплетающихся ног американца на следующее утро он так и не смог уговорить выйти наружу раньше полудня, тот препирался из недр одеяла, потом вдруг продекламировал:

− Песням моим ты не внемлешь, увы, жестокий Алексис, иль не жалеешь ничуть? − и, перевернувшись на другой бок, перестал подавать признаки жизни. К чести американца будет сказано, Вергилия до сей поры еще никто Саше не цитировал.

Поднявшись от завываний ветра и не зная, чем занять себя, он отправляется подкинуть дров в камин и обнаруживает у огня Кеннеди. Под его взглядом Саша молча поправляет поленья кочергой, отгребая угли подальше к каменной стенке.

− Я тут сидел и думал, что здорово иногда вот так слушать, как трещит… это сосна? как трещит сосна, и просто знать, что всё в порядке. Умиротворяет.

− Ты допил бутылку?

− Нет, оставил тебе.

Кеннеди передает ему ром и слегка откидывается, опершись на руки. Саша как будто только сейчас осознает, что американец очень молод. Рискованная работа не сломила его в том смысле, в каком обращает юнцов стариками.

− …И в некотором роде кажется, что остальной мир исчез ненадолго. И был ли он вообще?

− Может статься, мы этого не узнаем, − Бадди кивает на залепленное окно. Если продолжится в том же духе, подышать морозцем они перед завтраком не выберутся.

Кеннеди подхватывает его невысказанную мысль:

− …и всех остальных погребет под снегом, а мы останемся единственными выжившими, и придется с этим что-то делать.

− Делать? Для начала − никакого больше рома для тебя.

Американец плутовато улыбается. Он садится ровно и, прислонившись к согнутому колену Саши, следит за танцующим пламенем.

− Мне рассказывали в детстве, если долго смотреть в огонь, можно увидеть свое будущее.

Бадди тоже рассказывали: что в рыжих языках живет огненная саламандра, которая принесет удачу любому, кто разглядит хотя бы кончик ее хвоста. Сейчас каминную топку ему застит стриженный затылок, и Саша, раскрыв ладонь, касается коротких волос.

 

**#110 Снеговик**

Возле почтового ящика красуется подозрительно похожий на него самого снеговик. Бадди забирает газеты с пачкой открыток и, напоследок снова смерив творение безымянного мастера, возвращается к столу. Леон как раз заканчивает с блинчиками − верх его кулинарного гения. И предел.

− Там на улице нелепое изваяние.

− Мм. Дети, наверное, слепили.

− На нем мой шарф.

Кусочек масла, увенчавший горячую, дымящуюся стопку, стремительно тает. Леон щедро добавляет сверху меда.

− Ночью нас ограбили, а утром дети нашли шарф и слепили.

− У нас пес два с половиной фута в холке, кто к нему сунется.

Леон разливает кофе и закидывает в один кубик сахара, чашка отправляется к Саше.

− Пес был в сговоре с грабителем, а дети воспользовались ситуацией.

− Учтем преданность Гвидо, прибавим уважение детей ко мне и выведем, что виновный − напротив меня. Преступление раскрыто. Передай, пожалуйста, нож.

С полминуты они смотрят друг на друга, одновременно устремляются навстречу и, не рассчитав сил, сталкиваются в неторопливом поцелуе.

− Но как, Холмс?

− Леон, мы женаты семь лет.


	12. 111-120

**#111 Потери**

Ему бы хотелось сказать, что он помнит их всех, каждого поименно, их лица, обстоятельства, в которых… Но лиц и обстоятельств было так немыслимо много, что детали изгладились, а прочее слилось в одну неразделимую мешанину смертей, в оплавленную пленку, откуда порой он выхватывает случайно уцелевшие кадры.

Ему бы хотелось помнить. Он не может − физически. И хотелось бы, чтобы помнить было вовсе нечего. Потому, быть может, что ему самому с этим жить? Или, может, потому что всё это так чертовски, до отчаяния неправильно?

Он был готов к тому, что люди будут умирать; знал, на что идет, его научили, натренировали. Он не был готов только, что они будут умирать… вот так. В Раккун-Сити он думал, что попал в ад. Прохожие рвали друг друга, хотя еще вчера, наверное, вместе обсуждали матч за барбекю. Ему еще никогда в жизни не было так страшно − страшно оттого, что ничего нельзя сделать. Только стрелять.

Всё изменилось с того дня. За ним, вокруг него, вперед потянулся один нескончаемый конвейер смертей. Во многих из них он винил себя, в некоторых, возможно, действительно был повинен: из-за недогадливости, промедления, осечки.  Ему хочется верить, что, преодолев какой-то порог, он перестал, наконец, грызть себя за неспособность спасти целый чертов мир, остановить безумие. Но он не перестал.

Пачка бинта уже вымокла насквозь, он прижимает ее к пулевой ране и придерживает голову на своем колене.

− Не закрывай глаза. Смотри на меня. Смотри. Мне нужно, чтобы ты рассказал, как пройти к школе, где ты работал. Урок через пять минут, ты опаздываешь. Не закрывай глаза! Куда ты повернешь от подъезда, что это за улица, сколько светофоров придется перебежать на красный?

Взгляд фиксируется на его лице.

− Я… не знаю… три…? Какая разница…

Со стороны города приближается вертолетная дробь. Пока еще далеко, и он разбирает названия улиц, слышит сбивчивые объяснения про дыру в заборе за стадионом. Сегодня больше никто не умрет.

 

**#112.1 Необходимость**

Славяне свернули за угол, он видел − неясно из-за поднявшейся пыли, слышал − в полчувства, оглушенный перестрелкой в замкнутом помещении подвала. Они движутся быстро, знакомые с этими коридорами − как крысы, сравнил бы он, излазившие вдоль и поперек канализационные сети. Но он не сравнивает. Он рад, что они живы. Иррациональной, адреналиновой радостью.

У него саднят перетянутые запястья, ноют почки, гудят виски, в катакомбах душно, плесневело, пахнет сырым кирпичным крошевом, но голова его на плечах, а ноги пока идут и у повстанцев есть фора, чтобы сбежать от солдат.

Он замирает, подавив импульс прислониться к стене, и слушает. Ему не надо выглядывать, чтобы видеть. Он наблюдал это столько раз, что может представить всё, вплоть до самых сокровенных мыслей в головах у славян. Они должны убить друга и наставника, задавив надежду на чудесное исцеление. Он не выглядывает не потому, что боится выдать свое присутствие. Нет, он просто не хочет видеть это снова. Он знает, что убить надежду − труднее всего.

Тот, которого называли Бадди, «приятель», мнется. Нерешительность − непозволительная роскошь. Но болезненная острота ума приходит только с горьким опытом. Он не желает подобного опыта этим людям, но у них нет иного выбора. Больше нет.

Из пересохшего горла невольно вырывается: «Давай же». Выстрел забирает слова и чужую жизнь, от второго в голове снова начинает звенеть, третий Бадди совершает по инерции. Поначалу кажется, что с каждым из них отступает твоя собственная боль. Обиды, утраты, бессилия. Однако ощущение ложно. Болеть не перестанет.

 

**#112.2 Необходимость**

− Не надо!

Он отступает тут же. Окрик холодным эхом провисает под сводами церкви, и Александр повторяет просьбу одними губами, не дыша. Он так и держит руку напряженно вскинутой, как будто этого достаточно, чтобы удержать человека от выстрела.

Этого достаточно. Леон опускает оружие, потому что знает: это худшая часть, но если не перешагнуть через себя сейчас, дальше сделать это будет всё сложнее, пока однажды чье-то еще дуло не упрется в твой собственный висок. Он говорил себе первое время, что там не они, не те люди, которые были ему близки, бок о бок с которыми он работал, чьи семьи знал. Говорил, что это просто безымянные существа, что-то _иное_. Вот только это всегда были они, до последней секунды, и он стрелял, глядя в глаза собственным друзьям.

Александр смотрит с жадностью. С ужасом и противоестественной, но закономерной потребностью увидеть ход мутации целиком. Так легче… если хоть что-то может быть легко в этом деле, − самостоятельно осознать неизбежность.

Пуль уходит больше, чем требуется. Судорожно выдыхая через рот, Александр оседает на скамью. Глаза у него сухие и темные. Он мог бы сломаться. Леон видит, что это есть в нем − человеческое желание покончить со всем немедленно, но Александр поднимает лицо и едва уловимо кивает.

**#113 Один**

Отпуск безобразно испорчен. Он чувствует себя если не преданным, то по крайней мере подло обманутым, вспоминая, как неделю назад ему клятвенно обещали полмесяца тишины и спокойствия. И дело даже не в том, что он едва успел по достоинству оценить размеры мини-бара и прикинуть, как бы подтащить его поближе к бассейну; и не в том, что он сдал своих крошек на обслуживание и чистку − новое оружие ему выписали буквально за час, невиданная доселе расторопность; а в том, что с отдыхом, уменьшающимся непропорционально работе, все миссии, и цели, и люди постепенно превращаются в одно собирательное задание с одними и теми же переменными.

Этого зовут Сашей. Он запомнил, потому что Саша был один, очень больно его ударил, пытался убить, спас ему жизнь, а потом пытался убить снова, когда Леон пристрелил его плагу. И теперь он испытывал в некотором роде ответственность, потому что технически как бы виноват. Для него самого выбор между сломанным позвоночником и мучительной агонией от искусственного паразита, прорастающего в нервную систему, очевиден − что-нибудь третье, пожалуйста. Но, возможно, стоило поинтересоваться мнением Саши.

Официально отпуск оплачивается и всё еще продолжается, потому что не было времени переделать документы. Кого-то в отделе будут за это драть. К счастью, он не в отделе, а в местной гостинице; бар здесь только на первом этаже и скудный, телефоны старомодные, с дисками вместо кнопок − минут пять он забавляется, а потом выдергивает провод из разъема и спит больше двенадцати часов. С утра плотно завтракает, переодевается в новое и чистое, покупает горячий пирог с утиной печенью, потому что в больницах кормят ни к черту, и любезно здоровается с медсестрой на ресепшене ровно за тридцать секунд до разрешенного времени посещения.

**#114 Притворство**

Это молодой солдат, холеный и крепкий. Атаман сказал, он дрался умело, с легкостью, почти тщательно, но перевес был не в его пользу. В конце концов, куда обычному человеку против тварей; они сами живы до сих пор, только потому что узнали, как ими управлять. Придут ли за американцем другие и на чьей стороне тогда будет перевес, они не знают. В ЦРУ много людей, они своих не бросают; а может, как раз потому и бросают. А если он работает на кого-то еще, его нужно допросить, в любом случае нужно, но он по-прежнему без сознания, и, наверное, лучше бы его связать. Под домом куча строительного хлама, но веревок нет; они находят пачку кабельных стяжек, Джей Ди одобряет: «Крутяк», − и: «Как в кино!» Саша молчит и затягивает петли как можно туже − наверное, больно, но ему настолько наплевать, что он даже не задумывается об этом. Обыскать солдата они не догадываются, хотя рация или звонящий телефон могут стоить им жизней. Расценки высокие и дикие, но им в новинку − почтальонам, грузчикам, учителям.

Оклемавшись, солдат смотрит на них с усмешкой, если не издевкой, и заговаривает зубы с таким нахальством, словно не его судьба решается здесь, под дулами их краденых автоматов. Он не боится. Ни тварей, ни людей. Он, как знать, уже давно мог освободиться, а теперь выжидает подходящего момента. Не один, а одиночка, и ЦРУ тут никаким боком; может, его послали их убить, а вдруг − спасти? Они не знают, кому может понадобиться спасать озлобленное и напуганное подполье; в этой стране остались только монстры, остальные сгниют. Американец смотрит прямо на него, не оценивая, не изучая, − быть может, он так вымуштрован, что видит их насквозь, с этим их запекшимся под ложечкой страхом, истощенным замешательством, с безвыходностью их незавидного положения. Саша не знает. До недавних пор Саша не связывал людей, не угрожал ножом и не скрывался от армии.

Они ловят его снова пару часов спустя, берут на прицел в не священных уже стенах; он для них просто досадная помеха, у них нет времени тянуть из него информацию. Саша забудет о нем, когда выйдет в дверь ризницы. У Саши план. Джей Ди он не понравится, но думать об этом тоже некогда. Если отвлечься − чувство страха вернется. В страхе их слабость. На американца наставлено с дюжину винтовок, а он ухмыляется и дерзит, словно лично разрядил каждую, и опускает взгляд, только когда Саша бьет его по лицу.

**#115 Обстоятельства**

Они никогда об этом не говорили, а сам он как-то не решался спрашивать, отчасти потому, что понятия не имел, как сформулировать вопрос, а отчасти из-за подспудной боязни услышать какие-нибудь легкомысленные глупости, призванные замаскировать правду и свести тему на нет.

Однажды он всё же собрался с духом.

− В другой ситуации…

Не прекращая печатать, Леон глянул на него поверх монитора; отчеты были не самой сильной его стороной, он бросал их на потом и мучительно наверстывал в последние часы перед сдачей: вечером пятницы или воскресной ночью.

Саша прочистил сжавшееся горло.

− В других обстоятельствах, без войны и прочего… если бы мы встретились, ты бы даже не заметил меня? Я был бы просто лицом в толпе.

Секунды три Леон молчал, как будто удивленный или застигнутый врасплох. Затем вдруг выгнул ножку настольной лампы и направил свет в темноту комнаты.

− Кто здесь?!

− Честное слово, Кеннеди…

Разговор исчерпал себя, так и не начавшись. Почему-то Леон в таких случаях оказывался недостаточно догадлив, а Саша не находил в себе сил вытолкнуть наружу злосчастное: «Ты делаешь это из жалости, верно?» Идея засела в нем, как ржавый гвоздь.

− Прошу прощения, не подскажете, какое получше?

По выходным в супермаркете было людно. Он оглянулся; Леон стоял перед ним, всецело поглощенный выбором, и протягивал две бутылки молока.

− Я что, похож на того, кто в этом разбирается?

− Нет, но я подумал, что «часто здесь бываете?» прозвучит слишком банально.

Саша сжал и потер переносицу. Временами сладить с Кеннеди было исключительно невозможно.

 

**#116 Передышка**

Потолок здесь пасмурный, как зимнее небо, в желтоватых пятнах, следах прорванных труб этажом выше. Он морщится и медленно − шея одеревенела, а тело словно скованно чем-то − обводит палату взглядом. Зацепиться не за что, и он застывает изнутри, так и не вздрогнув, когда видит американца.

Агент спит. Стул под ним железный, обитый скудно, с одной жердью вместо спинки, и он спит, уронив голову на руки, на самом краю Сашиной койки. Дыхание глубокое и мерное, и Саша не  знает, что он здесь делает и как давно… ждет. Ждет его? Разве теперь это имеет значение? Разве важно, что станет с ним…

Волосы американца в бетонной пыли и брызгах чужой крови и кажутся темнее на белой простыне. Саша думал, ему конец, когда то существо… кем бы или чем бы оно ни было, швырнуло его о колонну правительственного здания. Саша не хочет помнить о случившемся ни секундой дольше, не сейчас, когда всё позади, но события последних дней вспыхивают, как проблесковый маячок, и сквозь них мир − как затмение сквозь закопченное стекло.

Быть может, американца они тоже не оставляют, воспоминания. Его лицо спрятано в руках, но, быть может, под веками мечутся глаза, стремясь отвернуться от взрывов, и все патроны расстреляны, и он вновь один, сжимает нож и не представляет, как выбраться из переделки живым.

Саша накрывает его волосы ладонью и мягко ведет по затылку. Всё позади.

**#117 Ключ**

− Если тебе что-нибудь понадобится… что угодно…! − доверительно говорит ему американец. Изображение на экране шумит и дергается каждую минуту; связь после восстановления всё еще нестабильна.

− Спасибо, − формально отмахивается Саша; он думает, они тут просто обмениваются любезностями и слова − не более чем инструменты вежливости. Потом он пытается отшутиться, натянуто, слишком неумело: − Вообще, мне нужно починить проводку в школе, свет только в двух классах.

Американец понимает всё буквально, как оно и есть на самом деле, и заваливает его ссылками на статьи «сделай сам» или «электричество − как два пальца» и обучающими роликами. После них Саша подводит ток в столовую, кабинет биологии и химии.

− В любое время, приятель, − настаивает Кеннеди.

У него три часа ночи, и Саша не представляет, о каком еще времени тут можно говорить, поэтому фыркает только:

− Господи, прекращай. Тебе что, заняться нечем? Иди спать.

Он не говорит: «Сегодня на уроке я забыл, как дышать». Не говорит: «Я думал, что умираю. Снова». Потому что это его и только его проблемы и ничьи больше. Но пауза затягивается, и Кеннеди смотрит на него выжидающе, как пес, и потому он спрашивает:

− У тебя случались… панические атаки?

До пяти они разучивают дыхательные упражнения, будто перед погружением на глубину, и когда Саша действительно оказывается там, под самой толщей, где мел вываливается у него из пальцев, а два десятка глаз испуганно моргают, не понимая, он делает длинный вдох и медленный, до полного опустошения выдох. Урок продолжается.

Почтовый ящик пришлось перевесить пониже. На колени ему вываливается тяжелый конверт с незнакомыми марками; почерк в письме беглый и мальчишеский. Леон пишет: «…семнадцать часов лететь, конечно, мало радости, но вдруг тебе понравится. Минус полсуток от отпуска, а? Каково? Хе. Позвонишь – встречу. Не позвонишь, внизу – адрес и расписание автобусов. Красный ключ от входной, обычный от гаража, уродливый от подвала, положил все, не был уверен, где тебе больше придется по душе». 

 

**#118 Призрак**

− Чайку́?

Саша дергается за книгой и шипит раздраженное «госсссподи»: Леон стоит там, где мгновение назад, он видел боковым зрением, никого не было.

− Какого… Что ты делаешь?

Леон разводит руками и утверждает, что готовится таким образом к миссии. Третья степень секретности и пометка «стеллс» обязывают, видите ли.

− Готовься где-нибудь еще. − Саша отбирает, обжигаясь, кружку. − Не в этом доме.

− Но это мой дом…?

Когда засранец подкрадывается в архивах, картотечный ящичек, полный под завязку профайлами древними, как палеозой, не гремит на пол только благодаря Сашиной железной выдержке.

− Иди на полигоне выделывайся.

− Я прямиком оттуда! − с готовностью докладывает Кеннеди.

Саша проходил обследования, а как иначе, и по всем показателям сердце у него бычье, и, хотя история почти не слышала об инфарктах у быков, Саша чувствует, что близок, весьма притом, когда захлопывает шкафчик в раздевалке, а на месте дверцы уже торчит Леон Стеллс Кеннеди.

− Потеряйся где-нибудь, а.

Но он только находится − везде, где не следует, в наименее ожидаемый момент, вызывая у Саши тик и прогрессирующее желание обратиться к рукоприкладству прямо, быть может, в конференц-зале, где Леон пугает его на глазах у целого отдела, или на пустой парковке, как раз без свидетелей, где Саша вот уже почти отвешивает ему в нос, машинально, конечно же, в качестве самообороны.

А потом Леон спускается в кладовку за бронежилетами. И Саша спускается тоже. Он в точности знает, какая ступенька скрипит, а какая звонко щелкает, если наступить чуть левее центра. И знает, как нажать на выключатель, чтобы погасить свет без единого звука; в конце концов, он ведь сам его собирал. С зажатым ртом, в кромешной темноте, притиснутый к столу, Леон цепенеет.

− Ни звука, − чеканит Саша ему в затылок, и дыхание у паршивца становится быстрым-быстрым.

 

**#119 Откровения**

− Какой смысл, − говорит он, даже не спрашивая; для себя он всё уже решил. − Никого не осталось. Пристрелил собственного друга…

Он прав, конечно. Это дерьмово, тут не поспоришь. Леон готов высказаться об этом вслух, но помалкивает. Леон тоже всаживал по целому магазину в друзей и тех, кто потенциально мог бы ими стать. Чувство препаршивое. Потому он плотненько сидит на седативных и не пропускает сеансы у доктора Стивенса. Старается, по крайней мере.

Это не значит, однако, что решение есть, да к тому же такое блестяще простое: таблетки с мозгоправами. Нет. Это значит, что он, Леон Кеннеди, как-то умудрился не растерять смысл существования, зажатый между порывом раз и навсегда спиться и освободительной идеей зарядить себе свинца. На самом деле, говоря откровенно, он не то чтобы уверен в том, что смог бы вышибить себе мозги.

Сашу он знает от силы сутки. Он кажется неплохим человеком − если, конечно, Леон в этом разбирается, а он, безусловно, разбирается, − а еще тем, у кого рука не дрогнет со всем покончить. В _Heckler_ ’е, который Саша выхватывает через мгновение, патронов нет, но эту мысль Леон тоже не спешит озвучивать: яростный импульс как следует приложить Сашу рукояткой по морде захлестывает так мощно, что минуты на две Леон попросту теряет дар речи.

− Сначала придется убить меня. Вот этим ножом. Который я тебе черта с два отдам. − Он для наглядности похлопывает себя по ножнам. − Непременно нужно жить ради кого-то? Заведи собаку. Нет? Ладно.

Весь облик у Саши меняется на хищный птичий. Теперь он смотрит со злостью, от жалости к самому себе − ни следа, кулаки сжаты, оскал. Леон стремительно наклоняется. Он почти наверняка не успеет отпрянуть от удара, но он очень любит идти на неоправданные риски. Ну вот очень.

− Меня зовут Леон Кеннеди, − он протягивает руку. − Я тоже был носителем плаги, а однажды украл соседского щенка, потому что решил, что ему скучно. В смысле до того, как заразился. В детстве.

Саша медлит. Он, должно быть, считает его… Впрочем, это совершенно неважно. Потому что он пожимает ладонь и с необыкновенной для такого человека несмелостью говорит:

− Я… я выпустил школьных гуппи в пруд. Мне было девять.

 

**#120 Галлюцинации**

Джей Ди приходит чаще прочих. В конце концов, он был последним. Иногда Александру кажется, что он различает его голос, эту беззаботную болтовню ради болтовни. Но когда Джей Ди появляется и его рот движется, Саша не слышит ничего кроме задушенного, пузырящегося кровью хрипа.

Из углов на него мутно таращатся искаженные, обезображенные до неузнаваемости лица детей, с глазами, как у мертвых рыб. Он бы узнал их по походке, по жестам, но они ковыляют сломанными куклами, их руки провернуты и выгнуты.

Когда приходит Ирина, он зажимает уши, зажмуривается и что есть сил трясет головой, надеясь, что скоро всё прекратится. Она погибла от взрыва, в огне, под обломками, как и дети, но он видит ее с посиневшей кожей и черными венами, и на ее щеках кровавые слезы, а голос из горла вырывается, как вода из засорившейся трубы, − рычащими толчками.

Леон приходит тоже, каждую среду и субботу. Леон живой и настоящий, потому что у него теплая ладонь, когда он здоровается, и стул, обычно задвинутый под стол, оказывается у самой кровати, когда он уходит. Еще он говорит. У него хороший голос, он любит шутить и подтрунивать, когда объясняет слова, которых Саша не знает.

Сегодня Леон приятельски хлопает его по плечу, и Саша стискивает его запястье и не отводит взгляда, потому что если отведет, Ирина будет там, в трех футах от американца, молчаливая и чужая.

− Они сказали… как будто последние анализы лучше. Организм восстанавливается, рисков всё меньше. Но… − он мечется глазами по напряженному лицу перед собой, не зная, как описать хоть что-то, не произнося «я схожу с ума». − …мне не лучше. Я знаю, это побочные действия заражения, все так говорят, ПТСР, что угодно, но я _вижу_ их, они вот, прямо тут, все они. Леон. Ч-черт… − Леон сжимает его плечо, а Саша − его запястье. − Стоят и как будто…  как ждут, что я… понимаешь, когда я…

− Эй… нет, нет. − Он так близко, что в синеве радужек можно разыскать вкрапления зелени; у остальных только бельма и лопнувшие сосуды. − Они не ждут. Их нет. И они никогда бы не захотели, что бы ты последовал за ними. Их нет, они не могут этого сказать, но я могу. Ты должен выкарабкаться. Слышишь?

Он слышит шаги босых заплетающихся ног, когда остается один. Их присутствие осязаемо до крика, так, что на руках встают дыбом волосы: он боится ощутить прикосновение. Скорчившись у самой стены, он просит, умоляет: «Уходите!» − и лежит в полной тишине, пока не засыпает.

Он ждет субботу, но Леон возвращается в четверг, и первым порог переступает не он, а большой рыжий пес, с длинными щеками и складками между бровей. Он похож на гончую, Саша не знает названия породы.

− Это Гвидо. О его храпе ходят легенды, и, если ты не против, он поживет здесь.


	13. 121-130 (рождественские)

**#121 L.O.V.E**

Если снег в этом году обошел Вашингтон стороной, то на кухне − белым-бело. Саша укоризненно отряхивает прихватки.

− У меня с произношением что-то не так? Я разве сказал «высыпать всё на пол», а не «смешать муку и пудру»?

− Нет, произношение − блеск. Мне нравится.

Пока Леон мучительно долго вытирает плоды своего неуемного энтузиазма, Саша растолковывает разницу между миксером, включенным на полную мощность, венчиком и деревянной лопаткой.

− Мог бы и раньше сказать.

Леон попирает когда-то чистыми коленками припорошенную плитку, через нос у него светлая полоса, и Саша не знает, смотреть на нее или в честные голубые глаза.

− Господи, да это же очевидно.

− Очевидно, что ты слишком высокого мнения о моих возможностях.

− Невозможностях, да.

Саша пробует еще раз, на собственный страх и риск, и стены оглашает лязг вилки об эмалированную миску − пытка небывалой жестокости, не выдерживает даже Леон.

− Долго еще?

− Это меренга. − Но Леон смотрит на него с выражением, с каким сам он некогда слушал про _«_ _garrador_ _»_ и _«_ _del_ _lago_ _»_. − Долго. Пока не станет пушистым.

− «Пушистым»?

Терпение у Саши небывалое. В конце концов, профессия обязывает.

− Пышным.

− Никогда бы не подумал, что услышу это слово от тебя именно в таком контексте. Не то чтобы я ночами не сплю и размышляю об этом…

Леон откидывает волосы со лба, и теперь над бровью у него намазано взбитым белком.

− Мешай давай.

Оставшуюся часть Саше приходится взять на себя, потому что в Сочельнике всего двадцать четыре часа, а сливки на плите втихаря пригорели к кастрюле. Леону поручается самое простое − лепка из теста. Казалось бы.

− Что это?

− Снежинки.

− Это мятые треугольники. Почему они красные? Я же сказал, зеленый для елок, голубой для… Мда.

Он бессильно качает головой, теперь уже поздно что-то менять. Вероятно, готовая смесь для кексов была создана как раз на такой случай − безнадежный. Леон отстранен и занимается не столь разрушительным созерцанием.

− Ловко у тебя выходит. Мне нравится.

− Твое хождение вокруг да около, Кеннеди…

Он замечает, что, привыкший к Цельсиям, неверно выставил температуру, и с минуту напряженно всматривается в духовку, пока Леон не поворачивает регулятор до неполных четырехсот.

− Вокруг да около?

Саша поднимает брови. Наигранное удивление Леону дается плохо, он ухмыляется, потому что хотел, чтобы его раскусили, но увиливает, потому что ему нравится испытывать Сашино терпение. Впрочем, каким бы ни было оно необъятным, пределы есть и у него.

− Что бы я ни делал, тебе всё нравится.

Леон беззаботно пожимает плечом.

− Просто отметил твои умения.

− Мы вместе встречаем Рождество.

− Дружеский акт, я пригласил, не обязательно было соглашаться.

− Ты попросил меня преподать тебе кулинарный урок.

− Я и Ханниган просил. Она скинула сайт с рецептами и отписалась, что сделала всё, от нее зависящее.

С каждой новой отговоркой он оказывается на шаг ближе.

− Леон. − Он улыбается не размыкая губ на звук собственного имени. − В гостиной уже два часа на повторе играет _«_ _L_ _._ _O_ _._ _V_ _._ _E_ _.»_.

− Это Кинг Коул, классика джаза.

− Ты налепил целый поднос сердец из песочного теста.

− Так это «да»?

Он нарушил личное пространство настолько бессовестно, что Саша видит: у него на самом деле есть веснушки, совсем немного, едва заметные. Еще на правой скуле у него розовые брызги, и Саша временно дезориентирует его сунутым в лицо полотенцем.

− Это значит, мне надо подумать. Таймер поставь.

Уже из гостиной, сквозь очередной виток медового _«_ _L_ _is_ _for_ _the_ _way_ _you_ _look_ _at_ _me_ _»_ , он слышит:

− Десяти минут тебе хватит?

− Таймер для печенья, умник!

 

_*«_ _L_ _._ _O_ _._ _V_ _._ _E_ _.» Нэта Кинга Коула часто звучит в рождественские праздники._

_**_ _L_ _is_ _for_ _the_ _way_ _you_ _look_ _at_ _me_ _− «Л − это то, как ты смотришь на меня»._

 

**#122 Холод**

От машины до дома недалеко, но чертовски скользко: циклон, которым запугивали Западное побережье, пробушевал все выходные и ушел, оставив после себя занесенные дороги и холод с промозглым ветром. К такому здесь были решительно не готовы, центральные улицы встали, а Леон замерзал в двух толстовках и тонкой  куртке, упрямствуя, что как-нибудь уж дотянет до потепления. Но кто упрямее − это вопрос: Саша был достаточно настойчив, и теперь в новой, только что из магазина «аляске» Леон заметно приободрился.

− Можно оставить часть в гараже, чтобы не забивать холо… оххх, твою же мммать!

За резко оттянутый ворот ухнула щедрая горсть снега. Спина полыхнула. Медленно, чтобы не ссыпалось ниже, Саша повернулся, но под свитером стремительно таяло и текло прямо в штаны. Эту ухмылку, которой, посчитал Леон, самое место на его лице в момент столь рисковый, Саша знал слишком хорошо, чтобы так всё оставить.

− Ах ты паршивец…

Кеннеди ожидаемо перемахнул брошенный пакет с торчащим пореем и ломанулся на девственно-нетоптаный газон. То, что взмыло в воздух по направлению к Саше и жалко развалилось, не пролетев и десятка дюймов, даже условно нельзя было назвать снежком. Саша тоже ухмыльнулся.

− Есть вещи, Кеннеди, − он неторопливо стянул перчатки, подышал на руки и зачерпнул снега побольше, − которым тебе еще учиться и учиться.

Первый удар пришелся Леону в плечо. Всего пять минут − и он уже бесславно прятался за машиной, правда, и Саша уже едва чувствовал собственные пальцы. Когда, негнущиеся, они настигли мокрый рукав, Кеннеди вильнул, и, заскользив, оба рухнули в сугроб от грейдера. Леон был раскрасневшийся и изо рта у него вырывались частые облачка пара, прядь волос прилипла к щеке, остальные разметались по раскрывшемуся капюшону. В таких ситуациях говорят обычно «устоять невозможно». Саша склонился к его губам. Потом, через мгновение Леон протестующе завозился и зашелся в криках и сдавленном хохоте, потому что руки у Саши ледяные, а куртку, коли уж она есть, всё-таки надо застегивать.

 

**#123 Коляда**

**Бадди настоятельно рекомендует к прослушиванию** _The Calling − Carol of the Bells_ , **именно** **версию** _The_ _Calling_ **, это важно.**

Чуть за полдень раздается звонок и за дверью обнаруживается орава детей, мальчиков в зеленых колпаках и девочек с оленьими глазами. На Сашу они смотрят с напряженным подозрением, но оживляются, когда появляется Леон, и вдруг принимаются петь, звонко и старательно. Голоса у некоторых слишком высокие, у паренька в заднем ряду − ломается, и он замолкает иногда и только открывает рот в такт. Леон оставляет им Сашу, а возвращается уже под конец, с подносом, на котором в облаке пара теснится с дюжину пластиковых стаканчиков, полных до краев горячего шоколада. В суете кто-то обжигается, а другой ноет, что не любит с корицей, а у девочки постарше в кармане находится пакетик маршмеллоу. На прощание, уже на бегу они желают им счастливых праздников, а может, только Леону, потому что Саша знает, что _«_ _you_ _»_ слишком неконкретно.

− У нас это называют колядками.

Леон слегка склоняет голову к плечу, как пес, слово ему незнакомо. Потом он говорит, что здесь это «кэролс» и что можно тоже пойти побродить, и тогда миссис Стурджес пощиплет их обоих за щеки, прослезится и угостит сыроватым клюквенным пирогом.

− «Ты такой хороший мальчик, Леон», − произносит он с интонациями соседки и тянется к щеке Саши.

Они, конечно, никуда не идут, потому что Саша сторонится шумных сборищ и отнекивается, что не умеет петь; причин − множество, но Леон в любом случае не настаивает, он понимает, что Саше нужно время.

− Можешь не открывать никому, когда я ухожу, это нормально.

Даже в последнюю неделю года у Леона дел невпроворот. Ему казалось раньше, что Саше одиноко, в этом месте у него нет никого, и ничто не связывает его с этой страной кроме памяти о Джей Ди, так сюда стремившемся; но потом он начал думать, что, быть может, в его отсутствие Саша чувствует себя свободнее и менее… обязанным?

Пение слышно с самого порога, и ладонь невольно сжимается вокруг связки ключей, чтобы те не звенели. Пение приглушенное, из ванной, точно из ванной, потому что Саша собирался чинить полозки у дверцы душевой кабинки. Это то же самое, что исполнили им дети пару дней назад, но мотив иной, протяжнее, печальнее, в нем бескрайние снежные пустыни и крошечный желтый прямоугольник в доме, стоящем особняком. Леон не знает, дозволено ли ему ступить на эти нехоженые земли и постучать в окно. Он поднимает глаза. В противоположном конце коридора, с ящиком для инструментов, молча стоит Саша.

− Я только воше…

− Младшие классы всегда пели ее на новогодних концертах. Я… − замявшись, он убирает инструменты в чулан под лестницей, − …не ожидал услышать ее снова.

Саша аккуратно прикрывает дверцу, легонько проводит по ней ладонью, будто смахивая и прогоняя морок воспоминаний, и, наконец, вновь обращает лицо к Леону.

− Может, «побродить» − не такая уж и плохая идея. Только не к…

− …миссис Стурджес?

Они негромко смеются. На улице, в отдалении кто-то затягивает про рок-н-ролльного Рудольфа и громко просит новый бенгальский огонь.

 

 _*Музыку_ _Carol_ _of_ _the_ _Bells_ _написал Николай Леонтович, украинский композитор, оригинальная песня называется «Щедрик» и исполняется на украинском языке. Английский текст, ныне всемирно известный, написал Петр Вильховский, американский композитор украинского происхождения._

_Происхождение важно, коль скоро Восточная Славянская Республика, возможно, включает в себя и украинскую часть._

 

**#124 Маскировка**

Возможно, это не лучшая идея. Однозначно не лучшая. На него оглядываются, а некоторые в открытую или стеснительно спрашивают разрешения сфотографироваться. Отказать он не в силах. И чем дальше, тем меньше он уверен, что доберется до пункта назначения в срок, если вообще доберется. Вдобавок, несмотря на погоду, невыносимо − чудовищно жарко. Он украдкой промакивает лицо рукавом, успевая до того, как щелкнет очередная вспышка.

На входе никто ничего не требует. Охранник бодро кивает, как старому знакомому, и говорит, что уже началось. «Слева от столовой» тут много чего напихано, он здоровается с пожилым библиотекарем, но спортивный зал, он же актовый, в итоге дает о себе знать взрывом счастливого детского хохота. Аккуратно открыв дверь, под совершенно немыслимый скрип он заходит внутрь. Ребятня, обступившая почтенного старца в бороде и красном полушубке, оглядывается почти синхронно.

− Хо-хо-хо, − говорит Леон и опускает на пол мешок, чтобы не перевешивал. − Не ждали?!

Долю секунды все только моргают, а затем − вот именно здесь, может статься, окажется, что идея-то просто хуже некуда и смертельная к тому же, − раздается радостный визг и часть детей принимается прыгать и носиться вокруг него, как молекулы обезумевшего пара.

Почтенный старец подъезжает поближе и совсем непочтенно рычит:

− А ты еще что здесь делаешь?!

− Тссс. Не выходи из образа.

В мешке у него немного, но железная дорога − безусловный козырь − приводит малышню в экстаз. Сгрудившись вокруг коробки, они живенько мастерят маршрут восьмеркой и, где-то на середине осознав свою ошибку, выкладывают эллипс неправильной формы. Первый, пущенный на проверку локомотив гудит, почти как настоящий. Леон прислоняется к Сашиной коляске.

− Ну что, коллега, хватим по горячему шоколаду?

Саша хмыкает из-под белоснежной бороды.

− Ты платишь. Как обычно.

 

**#125 Вместе**

Гостей много, но их чудом удается вместить, как будто дом изнутри каким-то неведомым образом способен расширяться. У елки столпотворение: она настоящая и верхушкой упирается в потолок, Клэр − Саша только-только с ней познакомился − шутит, что надо было пропилить дырку и размахнуться на второй этаж тоже; ее брат − Саша видел его раньше − резонно замечает, что проще тогда ставить сразу на улице. С Ингрид до этого дня он уже неоднократно встречался, сегодня она без очков, в платье со сдержанным вырезом, иногда щурится на свет и на Леона − укоризненно. Джей Ди очень громкий, он приехал вчера, из Калифорнии, куда перебрался недавно, но ему по-прежнему всё в новинку; он любит людей и думает, что в целом свете нет ничего лучше вечеринки суперагентов. Гвидо вопреки обыкновению не путается под ногами, а степенно прохаживается от человека к человеку и вопросительно заглядывает каждому в глаза, особенно продолжительно тем, кто успел урвать что-то с тарелок. Он мог бы встать на задние лапы и обозреть весь стол от угла до угла, а затем выбрать соответственно своим предпочтениям и улизнуть, но он научен хорошим манерам, поэтому только тяжко, печально вздыхает, и, как правило, этого достаточно, чтобы угощения полились рекой.

− Поверить не могу, что ты так поступил со мной, − Леон на кухне в спешке пробует последний салат. Это уже пятая ложка.

− Не драматизируй.

− Но это _вареная_ морковь!

− То-то ты ее наворачиваешь.

Леон − хороший хозяин, юморит и умеет обращаться ко всем сразу, Сашу это вполне устраивает, он предпочитает оставаться в тени и наблюдать со стороны, откуда видно куда как больше, чем при непосредственном участии. Ингрид осторожно берет его под руку.

− Ваше первое Рождество… Как ты? Еще не посещало желание съехать?

Он улыбается ей слегка, краешком губ.

− Каждый божий день.

И они посмеиваются, и Саша чувствует себя на своем месте.

Вновь прибывших, как законный владелец дома и, в общем, всего прочего, что здесь происходит, тоже встречает Леон. Он срывается на припозднившийся звонок, и Саша прислоняется поодаль: представляться лучше сразу, чтобы потом не возникало слишком неловких заминок, уж в них Саша что-то да понимает.

Он знает, кто это, но сталкивается с ней впервые, выдерживает острый взгляд и лишь слегка отодвигается, когда она подходит и, приподняв его подбородок, внимательно рассматривает лицо.

− Твои вкусы, Леон, меняются непредсказуемо, − голос Ады Вонг красив и текуч, как ртуть. − Видимо, возраст сказывается.

− Вкусы − как вино, с годами только лучше.

Он не заметил, в какой момент все затихли − когда она вошла или когда обратилась к нему. Теперь же, после его ответа Клэр Рэдфилд присвистывает и во всеуслышание клянется своим байкерским жилетом, что это начало апокалипсиса, не меньше, а Леон закрывает рот, потому что ему говорить уже ничего не требуется. Ада плавно поводит бровью.

− Пожалуй, потенциал у тебя есть.

Тут же всё вновь приходит в движение, как запущенная карусель. С улицы, всех расталкивая, забегает Гвидо, за поводком едва поспевает Джей Ди − когда они уходили, Саша видел, как в карман незаметно опустилось несколько ломтиков с мясной тарелки; кто-то меняет пластинки у проигрывателя; кто-то хочет немедленно сделать общее фото; на Ханниган проливают вино и Леон предлагает ей свою кожаную куртку. Когда они усаживаются на диван, всё равно недостаточно длинный, Леона пробивает на поболтать, и на фотографии кажется, что он целует Сашу в ухо, а на заднем плане Ада прикрыла рот, смеясь над безыскусными шутками Джей Ди.

 

**#126 Свет**

В его квартире, которая, в общем-то, и не его, по сути, выданная вместо той, в доме с оползшей западной стеной, обнажившимся каркасом и ведущими в никуда, переломанными лестницами, по чьим ступеням он ходил когда-то, − в его квартире неуютно и голо. Это первый этаж, и окна, все до единого, забраны чугунными решетками. Из мебели − только самое необходимое. Нет кресел, в которых − как в родных объятиях, ни диванов, где можно подремать или тесниться большой, разговорчивой компанией, − потому что всё это ему уже не нужно. Он оставил только пару стульев, проверенные тетради стопкой на том, что в спальне, редкие гости на том, что в кухне. Однажды он тоже сидел на нем, ради интереса, но, еще не привыкший тогда, с трудом вернулся обратно в каталку. Иногда эта беспомощность − как сонный паралич, только о ней он и может думать и ничего кроме нее в целом мире нет. В остальное время он слишком занят, чтобы жалеть себя. В конце концов, он ведь жив, это ли не величайший дар, какой он получил за все годы своего существования, считай, дважды.

По вечерам он проезжает вновь горящие вывески, а теперь еще и лианы гирлянд. На центральной площади вместо развороченного танками фонтана − живая ель. Мостовые чистят, но ему всё же пришлось ставить шипованную резину; раньше он бы и не подумал, что такую делают для инвалидных кресел. В витринах уцелевших булочных − сладости и свежая выпечка, и дети с вожделением липнут носами к стеклу. Ученики подарили ему пряник, в глазури, с кусочками апельсина внутри, но он тихонько отдал его девочке, которая потеряла отца.

Кроме снега с колес в квартиру не попадает больше ничего, что напоминало бы о скором празднике. Он не вешает мишуру и не думает, куда бы примостить старые игрушки, целую коробку, которую он нашел на антресоли; возможно, ее стоить отнести тем, кто в этом действительно нуждается.

Американец приезжает, осторожно прощупав почву. Он не напрашивался, не был назойлив и согласился спать на раскладушке в коридоре, хотя потом Саша и передвинул ее в комнату. Он не собирается спрашивать, почему ужину в кругу семьи или  вечеру с друзьями за бутылкой чего-нибудь крепкого американец предпочел толчею международных аэропортов и скучную обыденность его, Саши, жизни. Он честно говорит: «Мне всё равно».

Американец называет его Сашей, но эта «ш» звучит так неожиданно громоздко и уродливо в его исполнении, что Саша предлагает перейти на «Бадди», и американец говорит «Алекс», а себя просит называть хоть как, потому что за три дня Бадди ни разу не произнес его имени. «Потому что мне всё равно и тебе должно быть тоже», − проносится у него в мыслях.

По утрам, когда он открывает глаза, сперва, словно пушечный залп, его бьет осознанием того, кто, как и когда погиб, неисправимостью этих событий; затем накатывает отчаянное «я не могу ходить». Ему требуется от пяти до двадцати минут, чтобы снова и снова справиться с этим. Первое, что бьет сегодня − синеватый свет на уровне кровати, по глазам. Он не вспоминает погибших, а рывком садится и смотрит на вереницу проволочных, в огоньках оленей, запряженных в его каталку. И тогда он зовет: _«Леон»._

Американец шлепает из ванной, за щекой у него зубная щетка. Саша кивком указывает на оленей.

− М…! − мычит он и вынимает щетку, чтобы сказать: − Собрал из раскладушки.

Взгляд недоверчиво устремляется туда, где целая и невредимая стоит разворошенная постель. Леон прищелкивает пальцами и, уставив на Сашу указательным, что бы это ни означало, с пенной усмешкой скрывается за стеной. Шаги от босых ступней звонкие, шумят кран и трубы, упряжь мерцает, освещая комнату, и он повторяет, теперь уже для себя, вполголоса: «Леон».

 

**#127 Салют**

Саша наступает на него неторопливо, но бескомпромиссно. Под коленями − край матраса, Леон поддается и смотрит теперь снизу вверх, зрительный контакт неразрывный, влажно искрит в полумраке комнаты. Саша рывком стаскивает новый свитер с оленями − оленей пара, ровно по центру, оба при рогах и заняты вовсе не тем, чего ожидаешь от них в Рождество. Леон прикладывает ладонь к обнаженному животу, мягко ведет вверх, кожа наэлектризована и колется током; Саша морщится, Леон не может сдержать ухмылки.

Он падает на спину, нетерпеливо оттолкнутый, бубенец на смявшемся колпаке звякает и впивается в затылок. Леон подтягивается и расстегивает джинсы, всё − не глядя, зрачки прикованы к зрачкам невидимой негнущейся проволокой. Саша помогает, штанины узкие и слетают с едва слышным свистом. Леон на локтях приподнимается ему навстречу, от каждого действия за плечами звенит.

− И эту хрень тоже.

Саша раздраженно отшвыривает колпак и целует открывшийся было возразить рот. У Леона в запасе с десяток шуток, озвучить он не может ни одной и только подается телом вслед за проскользнувшей под талию рукой. Саша прижимает его к себе настолько близко, насколько это возможно физически. Когда он начинает двигаться, на улице грохочет резче обычного, сухо и раскатисто, Леон напрягается, как струна, а Саша замирает, и они говорят друг другу, что это всего лишь фейерверки.

− А может… Санта неудачно приземлился… и вот вылезет он сейчас из камина… и скажет, мол, ну теперь всё понятно… а я-то удивлялся, почему из списка хороших… Александр перекочевал в…

Саша накрывает болтливые губы ладонью и шипит сквозь плотно стиснутые зубы, когда в ответ Леон кусает его. Почти минуту они возятся, Саша сильнее, но Леон изворотливее, и в конце концов ему удается перекатить их обоих. Под Сашей что-то с хрустом ломается.

− Черт возьми, Кеннеди.

Леон вытаскивает из-под скомканного покрывала осколки карамельной трости. Он машинально собирает красно-белую пыль с пальцев языком, и, когда Саша притягивает его к себе за затылок, рот у него сладкий и прохладно-мятный. Поцелуи долгие и глубокие, и стоны вязнут в них, как в тростниковой мелассе.

− Будешь?

Леон ставит ему на грудь жестяную коробку, донышко у нее − отнюдь не комнатной температуры, и Саша недовольно ворчит. Они сидят, привалившись к подушкам, Леон покачивает ногой: на раз колено уходит в сторону, на два легонько стукается о колено Саши.

− Это печенье для елки? На нем еще было написано «не открывать до Рождества»?

− Мм.

Пахнет лимоном и ванилью, кристаллики сахара осыпаются в сбитые простыни. Тыльной стороной ладони Леон прихлопывает Сашу по бедру.

− Нну, ты сказал, кто первый, тот лезет вешать гирлянду на крышу. Фонарик не забудь.

 

**#128 Гадания**

− И-и-и это считается опасным? Серьезно?

Саша тщательно выровнял одно зеркало напротив второго, поменьше, и поочередно поджег все свечи.

− Конечно. Другое измерение, дьявол, полночь, какие уж тут шутки.

− В смысле не пойми меня неправильно…

− Задача не из легких.

− …но мы тут с _B_ _._ _O_ _._ _W_ _._ воюем в свободное время…

Язычки пламени затрепетали от сдержанного вздоха.

− На Древней Руси не было биологического оружия, Леон, хватит спрашивать глупости. Ты хотел узнать, как в ВСР было принято развлекаться на Святки? Я показываю!

− Ладно тебе. Гашу свет.

Помедлив, Саша все-таки сдернул ткань с обоих зеркал.

− _Суженый-ряженый…_ господи, поверить не могу, что делаю это…

− Ну что там?

В отражении за его левым плечом возник Леон.

− Как ни странно, ты. Что конкретно ты не понял, когда я велел помалкивать и не лезть?

− Но как бы тогда ты увидел своего _syzheny_?

− Это не так работает.

− Но ты же видишь его?

После задумчивой паузы Саша с некоторым сомнением согласился.

− Тогда чем еще удивишь?

Саша одевался нехотя, всем своим видом демонстрируя максимальную антивовлеченность в процесс. Леон нетерпеливо толокся рядом.

− Это тоже опасно?

− Не знаю, не знаю.

Он закинул шарф за плечо, мотнувшаяся ткань в полете заехала Леону бахромой по носу.

− Тут уж как повезет. Может, я от холода околею.

На улице было темно, несмотря на фонари вдоль дороги, и безлюдно, насколько хватало глаз. Никто не выл, не орали сигнализации, не было даже мигающего огонька от самолета в небе. Он прошелся туда-сюда.

− Никого?

Саша покачал головой − не в ответ, а сокрушаясь.

− То есть технически я и есть первый встречный?

− Почему же. Фактически ты и был. Первый _встречный-поперечный_. Из всех возможных американ…

− Тогда спрашивай мое имя и пойдем уже, десять минут тут торчишь.

Задремывая, Саша обреченно смотрел на стакан воды, куда сложил щепотку соли и два волоса − свой и Кеннеди. Все приготовления делались под непрерывное «серьезно? нет, ты шутишь?», пока, наконец, Саша не сказал: «Серьезно. Раздевайся», − и на какое-то время вопросы прекратились, а после их источник и вовсе уснул.

Утром стакан оказался пуст.

− Извини. Ночью пить хотелось − жуть. А я забыл…

В гадания Саша никогда не верил. Но, вероятно, в том или ином роде они все ж таки работали.

 

_*Курсивом выделены слова, которые Саша говорит по-русски, а Леон повторяет._

_**Саша тратит свое время, демонстрируя Леону три гадания:_

_− на зеркале: всё делается, как и описано, но посторонним запрещено заглядывать в зеркало; считается, что суженный появится за плечом, надо успеть его рассмотреть, а затем прогнать словами «чур сего места», так как это ни больше ни меньше как сам дьявол; в случае несоблюдения каких-либо правил, как говорят, зеркало может поглотить гадающего._

_− на первом встречном: выйдя ночью на улицу, нужно у первого встречного спросить его имя; таким и будет имя суженного._

_− на волосах: в стакан наливают воду и засыпают щепоть соли/сахара/золы, а сверху кладут по волоску обоих партнеров; считается, если утром волосы лежат рядышком, значит, совместная жизнь будет дружной, а если один упал на дно − значит, прямо наоборот._

 

**#129 Подарок**

Удивленная мягким отказом, Ханниган час выпытывает, чем он обусловлен, но Леон только забалтывает ее до полной потери нити их беседы, и они прощаются, договариваясь встретиться в новом году.

Редфилды зовут его в ирландский паб пропустить по маленькой и в ответ на вкрадчивое: «У вас там совсем никакой личной жизни?» − зовут его теперь уже задницей. Он обещает выпить с ними после.

В день зимнего равноденствия из Белого дома приходит открытка, вся в вензелях и позолоченной лепнине, с рукописным, детским еще почерком выведенным пожеланием веселого Рождества. Имя в конце обведено первой буквой фамилии. Он не глядя сует конверт куда-то между книг на полке.

В канун по закрытой линии прилетает сообщение от Ады. Это четвертый взлом за последние месяцы, он грозится, почти серьезно выставить счет, но не отвечает на предложение в письме.

Рождество он встречает один. Это его решение, полностью взвешенное и обдуманное. Надо отдышаться. Он загадывает, наливая себе виски, радиомолчание хотя бы до января и, залпом проглотив всё, не считая стукнувшего по зубам льда, вскрывает небольшую посылку. Ее принесли неделю назад, и Леон бережно уложил ее под елку. В ворохе коричневой бумаги и пузырчатой пленки, в самом центре − потертая фляга с царапинами и щербинками. На буром чехле выбит медведь, поднявшийся в полный рост.

Он разворачивает выпавший и сложенный вдвое лист. «Это моего деда. Он прошел две войны и сохранил в себе человечность. Спасибо».

 

**#130 Символ**

Они устроились под елкой, прямо в осыпавшейся хвое, подогнув ноги, и тянут густой, как подтаявший крем, эггног. Часть подарков уже разобрана, цветастой кучей высится рваная бумага с разбросанными вокруг лентами.

Саша поднимается. Он как будто нервничает.

− Будь здесь. Закрой глаза. − Поразмыслив, он добавляет: − И уши.

− Уши? Бросишь меня тут совершенно беспомощным?

− Переживешь.

Леон ждет, кажется, целую вечность. В его распоряжении только удары собственного сердца и запахи: густо тянет еловой смолой, сквозь иголки слабо сочится аромат догорающего в камине угля, едва-едва веет ромом из отставленного − не дотянуться − стакана. Наконец, он чувствует колебания пола и присутствие Бадди прямо перед ним. Саша трогает его за плечо.

Крышка на принесенной коробке не держится совсем, Леон поддевает ее пальцем, и в ладонь ему тыкается шершавый черный нос. Рука у Леона, дрогнув, замирает, и нос с любопытством обнюхивает ее всю, и сразу за носом и тысячью бархатистых складочек молотит по картону длинный егозливый хвост.

Леон осторожно касается мягкого уха и поднимает растерянный взгляд на Бадди.

− Заводчики называли его Чемпионом. Думаю, ты сможешь придумать кличку получше.

Будто рулетка развернувшийся розовый и горячий язык принимается вылизывать Леону запястье. Брови насуплены, как бывает частенько у Саши, но глаза приветливые и умные, а лапы уверенно становятся на край коробки и перешагивают прямо на колени. Леон обнимает его, словно это мыльный пузырь. Очень теплый, тяжеленький мыльный пузырь, первостепенная задача которого на ближайшие пару лет − это покрыть Леона Скотта Кеннеди слюнями с ног до головы, всего, без возражений.

Леон протягивает руку к Саше, и тот опускается рядом с ними.

− Гвидо. Я назову его Гвидо.


End file.
